Kibô no yume
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: AU Se dice que el poder de las personas reside en su sangre. De un modo u otro, es cierto. ¿Por qué sinó iba a querer alguien hacerse con la de Hikari Yagami? El destino ya está escrito, pero hay que saber elegir en quién confiar. Takari, TaiSoraTo.
1. Kage: Sombra

**KIBÔ NO YUME**

**Pairings: **Takeru/Hikari/Daisuke - Taichi/Sora/Yamato - Koushiro/Mimi/Joe - Miyako/Ken

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo alterno)

_**Disclaimer: Digimon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (gracias a Dios). Son propiedad de TOEI Animation.**_

_¡Hola, gente! Bueno, qué decir: Digimon fue uno de los animes de mi infancia, puede que el que seguía más y con más emoción, por eso me sorprende que aún no haya escrito ningún fanfiction sobre él O.o. Espero hacerlo bien, porque es una serie que vale la pena XD. El problema más grande que he tenido es que los nombres en mi país tenían la versión americana y no me gustaban como suena, pero a veces se me escapan y los mezclo con los japoneses u.u. Intentaré evitar este error XD_

_Por cierto, el título "Kibô no yume", según mis nociones MUY básicas de japonés viene a significar algo como "sueño de esperanza" o algo así. Lo sé, título cutre donde los haya, pero a mí me gusta XD_

_Ala, espero que disfruteis mucho n.n_

**Capítulo 1: Kage - Sombra**

_En sus sueños ardía._

_El fuego se expandía en cada rincón de su visión, cubriendo las profundas tinieblas con el rojo latir de las llamas. Sin embargo, no era una sensación desagradable. _

_Se sentía emocionado, eufórico y libre como un halcón al vuelo. Se sentía vivo, más vivo que en cualquier momento de su monótona realidad. _

_En sus sueños ardía, y recorría sendas plagadas de incendios, bellas manifestaciones de fuego que creaban siluetas ardientes y efímeras, que se disolvían con un sólo parpadeo. Pájaros de colas llameantes, dragones que escupían llamas, árboles que se carbonizaban con una hipnótica facilidad. _

_En ocasiones extendía la mano para tocar aquellas huidizas formas ardientes, y entonces entraba a formar parte de aquel idílico infierno. Nunca se quemaba. Simplemente se unía al fuego eterno en una perfecta y gloriosa comunión_

_En sus sueños ardía, y no siempre deseaba despertar. _

_Sin embargo, el despertar llegaba. _

Parpadeó un par de veces para ser enteramente consciente del lugar en el que estaba y de qué hora era. Se incorporó con cierta pereza entre las sábanas y visualizó el reloj luminoso que descansaba en la mesilla de noche. Ahogó un quejido adormecido y volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y emanó un largo suspiro de agotamiento, tanto mental como físico.

Descubrió que aún tenía la respiración alterada, y el corazón le latía furiosamente en el pecho, desbordado de excitación. Un calor rugiente y casi palpable recorría cada centímetro de su ser. Descansando en su cama en aquella mañana de octubre, Taichi Yagami supo que algo no encajaba en su vida. Algo que escapaba a su comprensión y a las leyes racionales que le habían impuesto desde pequeño.

Llevaba años teniendo sueños semejantes. Se repetían hasta la saciedad en la inmensidad de su conciencia dormida. Escenas en las que ardía en simbiosis con alguna fuerza latente y antigua como los cimientos del mundo. Sin embargo, aquellos sueños no parecían corresponder con la realidad.

Si ponía la mano en el fuego, se quemaba. Y el hecho era que dolía, y no sentía para nada la sensación de éxtasis que vivía cada noche, sumergido en aquel mundo totalmente suyo. Si bien era cierto que las llamas le atraían de un modo irresistible, hasta el punto de no poder dejar de mirarlas, nada era como en las noches, cuando su mente se liberaba y vagaba libre por aquellos infiernos que a él le parecían fascinantes.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta. Debía estar volviéndose loco.

Una mano tímida golpeó la puerta de la habitación, más al no obtener respuesta, la persona del otro lado se adentró en la estancia sin permiso. Su hermana Hikari apareció en el umbral del cuarto, con un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Algo despeinada y soñolienta, se frotó los ojos y miró al chico con cierto aire de sorpresa.

–_Oni-san_, ¿no deberías estar en el entrenamiento del equipo? -sugirió la chica con agudeza.

La mente de Taichi tardó unos instantes en asimilar el impacto de sus palabras. Sin embargo, en cuanto logró comprender qué le había dicho la chica, su cuerpo se puso en marcha por sí solo. Casi saltó de la cama al armario para abrir las puertas compulsivamente y sacar el uniforme de fútbol, con su nombre y número en el dorsal, y los demás complementos que tal deporte requería.

–Mierda, no me acordaba de que hoy habíamos quedado -se explicó, manteniendo el equilibrio a duras penas mientras se calzaba las deportivas claveteadas.

–Ya lo suponía -se encogió de hombros Hikari, con una expresión de resignación-. Bueno, pues deberías darte prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo -añadió, antes de cerrar la puerta y salir del cuarto.

El chico terminó de ponerse la camiseta de malos modos y se colocó las gafas de aviador que llevaba a todas horas por mera costumbre. Después salió como una ráfaga de su habitación, saludó efusivamente a su madre y se lanzó a la calle, corriendo tan deprisa como daban de sí sus piernas.

No le convenía precisamente llegar tarde al entrenamiento, especialmente porque Sora le mataría, a ser posible de la forma más cruel que se le ocurriera.

Sora Takenouchi era su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. Habían crecido juntos desde el jardín de infancia e incluso habían ido varias veces a dormir uno a casa del otro. Eso fue, por supuesto, antes de que la chica se mudara unos cuantos años atrás, debido a la muerte prematura de su padre por un accidente de coche. No obstante, habían coincidido en el mismo instituto y, sorpresivamente, ambos estaban en el club de fútbol del centro. Aquella temporada el campeonato se jugaba con equipos mixtos, así que se encontraban en el mismo equipo.

Y si había algo que Sora no soportaba era la impuntualidad.

Sumergido como estaba en sus pensamientos, Taichi apenas reparó en el semáforo en rojo y empezó a cruzar el paso de peatones que separaba su manzana del parque de enfrente. No advirtió su error hasta que escuchó el impresionante frenazo de varios automóviles. Confundido, miró hacia su izquierda, notando de pronto un peso en el estómago. Como era de esperarse, el primer vehículo que había esperado a cruzar tuvo que derrapar de forma increíble para no embestirle.

Era una bicicleta, y el frenazo fue tan brutal que quien la llevaba se vio despedido hacia delante, aterrizando en un lío de brazos y piernas sobre el asfalto. Taichi se llevó la manos a la cabeza, aterrado, moviéndose nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer. Notó un impresionante alivio cuando el joven que había llevado la bicicleta se incorporó, frotándose la cabeza dolorida. Parecía ileso, lo que no dejaba de resultar milagroso.

–¿Te has hecho daño? -sugirió Taichi, corriendo hacia él-. Lo siento, estaba despistado...

–Tranquilo -le calmó el chico, poniéndose en pie con cierta agilidad-. También ha sido culpa mía por no mirar...

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se puso a recoger los paquetes que había llevado en la cesta trasera de la bicicleta. Taichi se ofreció a ayudarle, pero el chico parecía ir demasiado ajetreado y se apresuró a marcharse lo más rápido que pudo, pedaleando con presteza.

Él, por su lado, se apresuró a marcharse. Definitivamente, Sora iba a matarle.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Lo dolía la rodilla al pedalear, pero nada podía hacer por evitarlo. De hecho daba gracias al cielo porque el batacazo sólo le hubiera dejado aquella insignificante secuela.

Manteniendo recto el rumbo de la bicicleta, consiguió desdoblar al mismo tiempo un papel en el que llevaba apuntada una dirección y la leyó. Tuvo que pararse a preguntar por aquella calle, y descubrió con exasperación que la había dejado atrás hacía ya rato. Dio la vuelta a una rotonda y descendió por la misma calle, hasta que llegó al parque en el que había sufrido el leve accidente. Bajó de la bicicleta con un paquete en las manos y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la dirección apuntada. Si no se daba prisa, ni llegaría a clase ni cobraría el encargo.

Takeru había empezado recientemente a trabajar como repartidor de paquetes pequeños para una empresa de transportes. No le daba para mucho, pero servía para tapar los huecos que el trabajo de secretaria de su madre no alcanzaba a cubrir. A sus quince años, todas sus ganancias iban destinadas a permitirse estudiar en el instituto.

Su padre se había marchado cuando él era muy pequeño, llevándose consigo a su hermano mayor, Yamato. Apenas recordaba nada de éste, sólo algunas imágenes sueltas de tardes en el jardín, cuando él jugaba con piezas de construcción y su hermano tocaba la harmónica.

Sonriendo de forma melancólica, subió al trote unas escaleras y llegó al primer piso. Se detuvo ante la puerta que rezaba "familia Yagami" y se ordenó un rebelde mechón rubio para parecer formal. Pulsó el botón y esperó en silencio, tamborileando con los dedos sobre su entrega. La puerta se abrió en menos de un minuto y una chica apareció en el umbral. Llevaba un uniforme de instituto, verde oscuro, con el cuello desordenado, al parecer a medio colocar.

–Buenos días. ¿Qué querías? -sugirió.

–Hola. ¿Está... Yagami Hikari-san? -preguntó el chico, alzando la vista hacia ella.

–Sí, soy yo -se encogió de hombros la aludida.

–Ah, perfecto -concedió Takeru, buscando un bolígrafo en su bolsillo. Le tendió un papel con algunos datos y señaló dónde debía firmar-. Sólo necesito una firma aquí.

Comprendiendo en el acto, la chica se apresuró a inclinarse y a coger el bolígrafo de las manos del chico.

Sucedió. Se rozaron levemente, apenas una diminuta porción de un dedo. Sin embargo, las sensaciones que sucedieron entre ambos les inundaron como un torrente a modo de un místico e inexplicable estallido de energía invisible. Pero, casualmente, sólo uno de ellos percibió aquel anormal contacto.

Takeru alzó la vista, mirando fijamente a la muchacha. Ella no le prestaba atención, sino que estaba más ocupada dejando su firma en el papel, con una caligrafía curva y estilizada, algo irregular. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar los ojos de ella, y se avergonzó de su expresión bobalicona, pues siguió con la boca entreabierta incluso cuando Hikari se incorporó y le miró con una sonrisa cortés, tendiéndole el boli.

Tenía los ojos de un color cobre profundo, más cercano quizás al rojo de la sangre. Translúcidos y brillantes como la superficie de un espejo. Eran puros, y parecía que no conocían maldad o sentimientos oscuros. Era la mirada de una niña.

–¿Me das el paquete, por favor? -sugirió Hikari, notando el ensimismamiento del chico-. Es que tengo que acabar de arreglarme para ir al instituto...

–Ah, sí, perdona... -se disculpó Takeru, frotándose la cabeza y tendiéndole la entrega-. Siento mucho haberte hecho perder el tiempo. Hasta otra -se despidió.

Después, algo inseguro, descendió las escaleras que llevaban de nuevo a la calle. Mientras subía a la bicicleta y se daba impulso para lanzarse calle abajo, reflexionó en aquel efímero pero intensísimo contacto. Una sensación desconocida y, a bien seguro, nada natural. El corazón aún le latía ferozmente en el pecho, y la respiración agitaba la indicaba que nada de lo sucedido había sido producto de su imaginación.

Suspiró y aceleró la marcha. Media hora más tarde tenía que estar en el instituto. Alcanzar aquella meta le parecía, en aquel momento, totalmente imposible.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Hikari Yagami se volvió con aquella misteriosa entrega entre las manos. Lo cierto era que no había encargado nada, y tampoco sabía de nadie que quisiera mandarle algo. Sacudió el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto: apenas pesaba y sonaba como si estuviera totalmente vacío. No tenía remitente.

Suspiró y se dirigió al cuarto para terminar de vestirse. Se anudó bien el cuello del uniforme y se arregló la falda desordenada. Se subió los calcetines hasta las rodillas y se calzó los zapatos negros. Volvió sobre sus pasos a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa con un vaso de leche tibia y unas galletas. Mientras masticaba, no dejaba de darle vueltas al misterioso paquete. Lo miró allí sobre la vitrina del recibidor, silencioso y quieto, como era lógico. De algún modo, la simple presencia de aquel objeto en el cuarto la hacía sentir nerviosa. Era como si absorbiera toda su atención y la obligara a pensar en él.

Cogió la caja entre las manos y retiró el envoltorio con suma lentitud. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no podía explicar. Se sentía estúpida, inquieta por algo tan irrisorio como un envío de correo. Una vez tuvo la caja desnuda frente a sí, un simple trozo de cartón marrón, sintió que su vergüenza aumentaba. No era nada del otro mundo. Negando con la cabeza para sí misma, retiró las solapas y miró al interior.

La estupefacción y la inquietud se abrieron paso en su ingenua mente. Sin apenas respirar, introdujo la mano en la caja y sacó el único objeto visible. Lo miró por unos instantes, sin comprender su significado. Decenas de ideas se agolparon en su cabeza, pero ninguna parecía tener sentido.

Se sobresaltó al percibir la alarma del reloj digital. Algo confundida, cogió la cartera y guardó el inquietante presente en ella, saliendo de casa segundos después. En su rostro de porcelana podía apreciarse una mueca de disgusto y fastidio.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su cuarto, Takeru Takaishi se ajustó bien el cuello de la camisa blanca y procedió a ponerse la chaqueta verde por encima. No le gustaba especialmente llevar aquel tipo de ropa: preferiría cualquier pantalón de deporte o unas deportivas antes que aquel traje y sus pulcros zapatos negros. En su opinión, aquella indumentaria era demasiado estirada, pero el resultado era pasable. Se peinó con los dedos el flequillo rubio sin muchos resultados y sacó la corbata del pequeño armario, pasándosela por detrás del cuello de mala manera.

–¿Takeru? -sugirió de pronto una voz femenina tras la puerta cerrada-. ¿Ya estás listo? Vas a llegar tarde.

–Ya me voy, mamá. Estoy casi listo... -informó el chico, tratando desesperadamente de anudarse correctamente la corbata del uniforme.

Cuando Natsuko entró en el cuarto de su hijo, sintió una profunda sensación de anhelo apoderarse de su ser. Ante sus ojos, los años habían corrido para su hijo, convirtiéndole en todo un hombrecito. En su memoria, hacía apenas unos días que el adolescente era sólo un bebé de enormes ojos azules que aprendía, tambaleante, a dar sus primeros pasos. Y sin embargo ahora estaba allí, vestido con un elegante uniforme, dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida en un nuevo instituto.

Suspiró con profundidad y admiró en silencio la fortaleza de su retoño. Takeru había crecido prácticamente toda su vida sin una figura paterna a la que amoldarse. No obstante, era un hijo del cual ella podía sentirse orgullosa. Lo supo cuando él giró la cabeza para mirarla y le obsequió con una sonrisa deslumbrante y sincera, llena de esperanza.

–Temía haberte despertado -se disculpó la mujer.

–No, qué va -repuso Takeru, tirando de unos de los extremos de la corbata-. He ido a entregar un pedido que me dejé anoche a última hora. No me ha costado más de media hora.

El chico creyó conveniente ocultar lo acontecido con aquel chico en el paso de peatones. Su madre era en ocasiones excesivamente sobre protectora y no era necesario angustiarla por algo tan nimio. Notó el roce de las manos de su madre sobre los hombros, y contempló su reflejo para verla tras él, eternamente velando su sombra, con una expresión maternal y dulce que había permanecido inalterable en el tiempo.

–Qué guapo estás -susurró Natsuko con una sonrisa triste-. Apenas me creo que hayas crecido tanto. Mira -sonrió, levantándole la mano y señalando el puño de la camisa-. Has vuelto a dar otro estirón. Sólo hace dos semanas que te lo encargué y ya te va un poco corto.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se posaron con feliz resignación en el nudo chapucero de la corbata. Sonrió para sí misma, deshaciendo el intento de lazo para rehacerlo adecuadamente. Takeru la miró hacer, abstraído. Aún era algo torpe para ciertas cosas, y es que había crecido siendo un niño de mamá, sin necesidad de hacer prácticamente nada por su cuenta.

Sumergido en aquel momento de paz y despreocupación, el joven se sintió de nuevo un niño en el abrazo de su madre, envuelto en un seno protector que le servía de mampara ante el mundo corrupto de fuera.

Pero ya no más. Hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás aquella fase, o al menos eso quería creer.

Era hora de proteger y no de ser protegido.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El timbre sonó por encima de los gritos de los estudiantes, y entonces la marabunta de cuerpos y sonidos pareció acallarse. Los alumnos se dirigieron, con más o menos obediencia, a sus aulas, convirtiéndose en un todo teñido de verde debido a los uniformes.

Los institutos de Tokio estaban superpoblados, una situación que conseguían sobrellevar bastante bien con una disciplina lo suficientemente férrea. El Instituto de Odaiba Sur no era precisamente una excepción, y aquello quedaba patente cada mañana, cuando las decenas de motocicletas detenían sus motores en la puerta y los estudiantes bajaban, charlando animadamente, algunos incluso haciendo demostraciones de sus deportes favoritos.

Hikari se apresuró a abrirse paso entre la multitud, aunque no era una empresa fácil. Recibió codazos por todas partes y tropezó un par de veces. Nunca había tenido aquel tipo de problemas, ya que siempre acudía unos cinco minutos antes de la hora punta. Consiguió escaparse del pasillo principal para llegar a un corredor más desierto, respirando con dificultad y aferrando la cartera bajo el brazo. Se llevó una mano al pecho en un intento de expandir los pulmones, pero entonces alguien cerró una taquilla cerca de ella, dándole un susto de muerte.

–Hikari-chan, ¿aún no estás en clase? -sugirió una voz masculina.

Pertenecía a un muchacho de su misma edad, de cabellos oscuros y revueltos y aspecto dinámico. La chica respiró con alivio al reconocerle. Lo cierto era que la inquietud de aquella mañana no se había desvanecido, y empezaba a sentir que se volvía paranoica, como si cualquier cosa de su predecible rutina fuera a transformarse en una amenaza.

Daisuke la miró con curiosidad, notando que no gozaba de su habitual luz interior. El adolescente aún llevaba el uniforme de fútbol, detalle que no le pasó desapercibido a Hikari.

–¿Has estado entrenando? -le sugirió en un hilo de voz.

–Sí, con tu hermano -se encogió de hombros Daisuke, haciendo girar un balón de fútbol con su dedo índice como único apoyo-. Fue él el que propuso que entrenáramos con los de último año.

–A Taichi siempre se le ocurren ideas como esa. Después suelen ser un desastre, pero... -musitó Hikari con una sonrisa pasajera.

–¿Vamos a clase? -sugirió Daisuke, deteniendo la pelota entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Se dirigieron hacia el ala oeste del edificio, donde estaba la clase de tercero C. Cruzaron un pasillo abarrotado de alumnos de primer curso, que en comparación con ellos parecían diminutos, y avistaron el aula. Daisuke se dirigió dando pasos rápidos y desgarbados hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder entrar chocó de cabeza con alguien que intentaba entrar al mismo tiempo, llegando justo desde la otra punta del pasillo.

Daisuke tuvo que aferrarse al marco de la puerta para no caer sentado en el suelo, más el impacto no logró tumbar al otro, que le sacaba casi una cabeza al joven.

–Eh, tío, ve con más cuidado... -masculló Daisuke, frotándose la frente dolorida.

Pero, a diferencia de su compañero, Hikari miraba al otro muchacho con una expresión perpleja, estática, como si una increíble coincidencia acabara de manifestarse ante sus ojos.

Y así había sido. El mismo joven que había llamado esa mañana a su puerta como repartidor estaba en aquel momento frente a ella, ataviado con un uniforme demasiado corto para su estatura. ¿La diferencia? Parecía otra persona.

Demasiado formal. Y eso hablando de forma objetiva.

El adolescente sonrió al reconocerla, y después le tendió una mano a Daisuke para ayudarle a incorporarse. Éste le miró con cierto aire de desconfianza. Era obvio que para él las primeras impresiones eran importantes, y con aquel desconocido no había "chocado" precisamente bien.

–Perdona, ha sido sin querer -se excusó el rubio, con una sonrisa culpable-. Soy nuevo y no encontraba la clase. Tenía miedo de llegar tarde. Soy Takeru Takaishi, encantado -añadió, tendiéndole una mano.

–Daisuke Motoyima -se presentó el otro, estrechándola la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras fruncía los labios.

Después, la mirada azul del muchacho se puso en la chica, que seguía de pie en el mismo sitio que al principio, con una mano retraída sobre el pecho. Takeru sonrió con cortesía y también le tendió la mano.

–Hikari Yagami, ¿no? Supongo que aún te acuerdas de mí -rió levemente.

La reacción de la chica fue totalmente opuesta a la que él esperaba. Lejos de responderle con simpatía, giró sobre sus talones y se adentró en la clase, dejando a Takeru plantado y con cara de absoluta perplexión. Sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, el rubio miró a Daisuke, que aún le observaba con los ojos convertidos en rendijas y una posición amenazadora.

–Oye, ¿de qué conoces a Hikari-chan? -sugirió, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de sospecha.

Takeru no respondió, pues seguía en su estado de confusión. Se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. No era precisamente un comienzo memorable para su ingreso en el instituto.

Ambos chicos entraron en clase. Daisuke se apresuró a ocupar el asiento contiguo al de Hikari. A Takeru poco le costó advertir que estaba totalmente colado por ella. Él, por su lado, se sentó en el pupitre que estaba justo detrás de Hikari y colgó la cartera en el respaldo de la silla. Miró derredor con cierto aburrimiento y descubrió a algunas chicas mirándole con curiosidad. No era que fuera nada del otro mundo, pero un rubio y encima nuevo era toda una novedad, y solía llamar la atención.

La clase sucedió sin mayores incidentes. Takeru apenas prestó atención a la explicación sobre el pasado perfecto de los verbos ingleses y dejó de tomar apuntes a la media hora. Su mirada se posó en la espalda de Hikari, sentada frente a él. No podía negar que le había dolido que le ignorara cuando él sólo trataba de ser amable, pero no era esa la razón por la que no dejaba de mirarla. Aún recordaba la fugaz pero chispeante sensación que le había recorrido esa mañana, cuando le había rozado la mano. Rememoraba aquel momento como algo estimulante y contradictoriamente estremecedor a la vez.

Dándole vueltas a aquel asunto, apenas advirtió que el tiempo había corrido y que la clase había concluido. Delante de él, Daisuke se puso en pie y salió a largos saltos de la clase, esperando a su compañera en la puerta. Hikari fue algo más lenta y metió de forma totalmente ordenada sus cosas en la cartera. Antes de que pudiera irse, Takeru se adelantó y le tocó el hombro un par de veces para llamar su atención.

El intenso zigzagueo volvió a aparecer, pero por alguna razón resultó más débil. Sobreponiéndose a aquella sensación, consiguió hablar, aunque con la lengua algo trabada.

–Oye, ¿he hecho algo que te haya molestado? -sugirió, con un tono neutro-. No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que me miras como si estuvieras enfadada conmigo. Creo que no he hecho nada para merecérmelo.

La intensa mirada cobriza de la chica resultaba tibia, incapaz de mostrarse férrea. Era demasiado cándida para mostrar un auténtico enfado, y menos con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Ante todo, no era una persona prejuiciosa.

–¿Sabes? Pareces un buen chico, pero las bromas de mal gusto no son de mi agrado -se expresó Hikari, visiblemente enfurruñada.

Se sorprendió de su propio arrojo. Pocas cosas acostumbraban a ponerla de mal humor, pero la burla de la que había sido víctima esa mañana, seguramente tramada por aquel muchacho, había logrado ponerla nerviosa e intimidarla.

Takeru la miraba con una expresión de absoluta inocencia. Se apoyó con una mano en el pupitre de la chica y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

–¿De qué broma estás hablando? -preguntó-. Yo no te he hecho nada -juró.

Hikari empezaba a titubear. Sabía que si se estaba equivocando y le acusaba sin razón, quedaría como una absoluta idiota. Inspiró profundamente y buscó algo en su cartera. Sus dedos se cerraron, rígidos, entorno a un papel doblado de color negro azabache. Se lo tendió al chico, evitando el contacto visual con él.

–Esto estaba en la caja que me has traído esta mañana. Sólo había esto -esclareció, alzando levemente la vista-. Estaba segura de que me habías gastado una broma...

Takeru arrugó las cejas, profundamente extrañado, y desdobló el pedazo de papel. En la superficie oscura, resaltaban unos caracteres escritos con algún tipo de bolígrafo fosforescente.

_"Hola, Hikari Yagami, luz entre las tinieblas. Dentro de poco me pertenecerás. No lo olvides"_

El joven sintió como si le hubieran cortado la respiración. Desde luego era para asustarse, y Takeru comprendió de inmediato el nerviosismo y miedo de la chica. Hikari tenía una mano en los labios, y su mirada rojiza yacía velada entre la inquietud y el pavor.

–Yo no he hecho esto -aseguró Takeru sinceramente-. Yo sólo soy el repartidor. Lo que tenga que llevar y a quién no es cosa mía.

–Pero... ¿quién me ha enviado algo así? -susurró Hikari con voz queda. Tenía los ojos húmedos-. El paquete no llevaba remitente...

El muchacho no supo qué responder. Observó de nuevo el mensaje, negando con la cabeza. Aquello no era normal. ¿Quién se molestaría en enviar una caja por el simple hecho de gastar una broma? Sólo a alguien de mente muy retorcida podía habérsele ocurrido algo semejante.

Miró a la chica frente a sí. Temblaba toda ella como un débil junco expuesto ante la tormenta. Toda la vitalidad y luz que había visto aquella mañana en su mirada parecía haberse disuelto como volutas de humo en el aire frío de una noche de invierno. Y la comprendía: aquella siniestra nota parecía sacada de una macabra película de terror.

Sintió una instintiva necesidad de ayudarla. Quizás fuera cortesía o quizás no, pero el hecho es que se sentía algo implicado en aquel asunto. Sabía que no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que descubriera qué desgraciado se atrevía a jugar así con una chica inocente.

–Oye, tranquila, no te asustes -trató de calmarla, pues sabía que el pánico se transmitía con pasmosa facilidad-. Mira, seguro que ha sido una broma de mal gusto de alguien. Te voy a dar mi correo electrónico, ¿vale? Si volvieras a recibir una nota parecida, no dudes en decírmelo.

Hikari alzó la vista hacia él y le miró con cierto aire de sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos de su edad se portaran de aquel modo tan familiar con ella, por lo general solían ser más tímidos o cortados. No obstante, la voz de aquel muchacho sonaba sincera y con sentido. Y supo que no le estaba mintiendo. Se apresuró a secarse los ojos húmedos y a esbozar una leve sonrisa de alivio.

Por alguna razón que escapaba a su compresión, se sentía un poco más segura.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El sol se mantenía rojo por la cercanía del atardecer, flotando de forma etérea sobre el impresionante puente colgante que partía de Odaiba hasta desembocar en Shibaura. Algunos estudiantes del Instituto de Odaiba Sur se bajaron en la parada de autobús que estaba justo al pie de aquella construcción: tres chicos que llevaban bates de béisbol, dos chicas que cuchicheaban y otra más que estaba, aparentemente, sola.

Mientras que los cinco primeros descendieron por la avenida hacia la zona concurrida, la chica solitaria se desvió por una calle lateral, curiosamente vacía. El sol arrancaba destellos diáfanos en su leve melena cobriza. Apresuró el paso, como si una fuerte impaciencia se apoderara de ella. En pocos segundos se encontró corriendo hacia el corazón de aquella calle.

Sus pies se detuvieron poco a poco ante un edificio. Lo observó por unos leves instantes, aunque ya había estado allí varias veces, tantas que no podía contarlas. Reparó efusivamente en las estatuas de lobos tallados en roca que custodiaban la puerta y después subió los tres escalones que elevaban la entrada. Llamó dos veces con fuerza y una con suavidad. Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió con un leve chirriar, dejando entrever detrás una oscuridad tan densa como el centro de un abismo.

La chica se quitó los zapatos negros al llegar al recibidor y dejó la cartera en un rincón. Caminó un poco por el corredor, cubierto por una alfombra de terciopelo azul, hasta que atisbó un fantasmal y tenue resplandor colándose por una rendija del fondo. Sonrió para sí, y la necesidad de llegar a su meta se hizo insoportable y urgente. Casi voló desde donde estaba hasta el umbral y, con un profundo suspiro para coger valor, apoyó una mano en la puerta de ébano y entró.

La recibió un inusual panorama, pero que para ella resultaba tan natural como respirar. Unas sombras casi totales inundaban la estancia, dotándola de una apariencia tétrica. El único punto de luz provenía de una pequeña lámpara, bajo el haz de luz del cual reposaba el único ocupante de la habitación.

La chica sonrió más pronunciadamente y anduvo con pasos seguros y elegantes hacia aquel lugar. Tenía la garganta seca, pero no podía evitar temblar de pura emoción.

–¿He tardado mucho? -susurró-. Lo siento, tenía un examen...

El chico sentado en un sillón de brazos pareció romper su impertérrito semblante por unos segundos y la miró fijamente. Ella casi se estremeció por una mezcla confusa de miedo y pasión al verse reflejada en aquellos iris tan azules como el cielo.

–Vale la pena esperar -musitó como única respuesta.

Su voz fría y totalmente apersonal reverberó en la estancia vacía. La chica sonrió vagamente con dulzura y se sentó en el posabrazos del sillón, esperando, sin borrar aquella expresión tranquila de su rostro. Después, con lentitud, puso la mano en la camisa negra de él y sacó un objeto agudo y reluciente del bolsillo delantero. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos por unos segundos y después rodeó la hoja de la daga plateada con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Apretó. El dolor atravesó su mano de un modo punzante. La sangre, roja y brillante, se deslizó por su muñeca y empañó sus dedos.

Miró al muchacho. La excitación titilaba en sus pálidos iris azules. Ella sabía que le costaba resistirse.

Pero no quería que se resistiera. Nunca lo había querido.

Y él la atrajo hacia sí al tirar de su muñeca, hasta que la melena rojiza de la muchacha descansó en el su pecho calmo y helado. Estremeciéndose por las contradictorias emociones, el joven de cabellos dorados acercó su mejilla a la mano de ella. El contacto tibio de la sangre encendió su más primitivo e inexplicable instinto.

–Tu sangre es poderosa, Sora...


	2. Shuppatsu: Salida

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido. No esperaba que el fic tuviera tan buena acogida (hablo por malas experiencias XD). Espero no decepcionar con el segundo capi. Ahora me vienen los exámenes fuertes de la universidad, así que no sé cuando podré actualizar ni si tendré ideas suficientemente rápidas, jeje._

_Salu2 y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. _

**Capítulo 2. Shuppatsu - Salida**

Las paradas del metro estaban a reventar a aquellas horas, justo tras la puesta del sol. En aquella franja horaria, todos los empresarios y trabajadores de Odaiba regresaban a sus casas, y por tanto los desplazamientos del transporte público eran máximos.

Apretujado entre varias personas que esperaban el siguiente tren, un chico de unos dieciocho años leía un pequeño manual de inglés. O al menos eso aparentaba, pues sus ojos negros no cambiaban de posición tras las gafas y llevaba mucho rato sin pasar la página. Una campana electrónica anunció la llegada del metro, y la gente empezó de nuevo una desesperada lucha por subir o bajar el vagón. El joven alzó la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que la estación se quedó vacía y el metro se perdió en la lejanía, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad y meciendo sus luces intermitentes en la parte trasera. El gentío se fue dispersando y se quedó solo, así que volvió a su lectura.

Sin embargo, escuchó unos pasos lentos pero decididos acercarse poco a poco hacia su posición. Le observó de reojo, más no se movió ni un ápice. No podía arriesgarse a delatarse con una mirada indiscreta. El recién llegado se sentó en un banco, dándole la espalda, y sacó un ordenador portátil de una mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro. Lo encendió y se puso a teclear obsesivamente durante un par de minutos. Finalmente, el aparato emitió una señal sonora y el informático levantó la vista de la pantalla.

–Ahora ya podemos hablar -informó, en medio del aplastante silencio-. He bloqueado todas las señales de radio y de móvil en un radio de diez metros.

El otro suspiró profundamente y se guardó el manual en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa. Dio la vuelta a la columna de hierro que le separaba de su interlocutor y le miró fijamente. El chico de cabellos pardos le observaba intensamente, con una calma que resultaba casi profesional reflejada en su mirada oscura.

–Crees que han empezado a moverse otra vez, ¿verdad? -sugirió el mayor, con la voz alterada por un leve estremecimiento.

–No lo tengo muy claro, Joe -fue la escueta respuesta-. He conseguido pinchar sus conversaciones telefónicas y su red de ordenadores, pero apenas las utilizan y con eso no podemos identificar a sus nuevos objetivos. Utilizan métodos muy rebuscados para ponerse en contacto con las víctimas. No es algo que se puede detectar con facilidad.

–Ya veo -susurró el otro, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el cielo iluminado de la noche de Tokio-. Y... ¿estamos a salvo?

Sus miradas se cruzaron y, a juzgar por la tensión en la mirada de su compañero, Joe supo que algo no iba bien. Conocía a Koushiro desde hacía muchos años, y sabía que era una persona de unas impresionantes fortaleza y serenidad, que rara vez perdía la calma.

Estaba nervioso, sin embargo.

–No sé qué decirte -musitó el más joven, con expresión fatalista-. Hace tiempo que nos siguen la pista, pero parece ser que tienen cosas más importantes con las que tratar. Objetivos más interesantes y provechosos, ¿me entiendes?

–Sé a dónde quieres ir a parar, pero tenía que preguntarlo -se excusó Joe, llevándose una mano a las sienes doloridas.

Cerró los ojos, agotado tanto a nivel físico como intelectual. La universidad resultaba demasiado dura para él y el persistente insomnio que sufría desde hacía meses empezaba a dejarle evidentes signos de extenuación, como eran aquellas desfavorecedoras ojeras.

–¿Cómo está Mimi? De ánimos, quiero decir... -quiso saber Koushiro, evitando mirarle a la cara.

Joe se subió las gafas que habían resbalado hasta el puente de su nariz y entornó los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

–Ya sabes cómo es, no hay quien la pare. Estaba algo asustada hace unos meses, pero ahora ya está bien -explicó con tranquilidad.

–Me alegro mucho -aseguró Koushiro con sinceridad, volviendo la vista al monitor.

Joe suspiró, algo exasperado. Koushiro era agudo e inteligente, pero su mayor defecto era que el ordenador solía absorber toda su atención, de modo que uno nunca sabía si realmente prestaba oídos a la conversación o simplemente asentía sin ser consciente de en qué estaba de acuerdo.

–Pero hay algo diferente en ella... -musitó Joe, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos-. Por ejemplo... No puede dormir con la luz apagada. Ahora tiene pánico a la oscuridad.

–Y más que justificado -repuso Koushiro, cerrando el ordenador portátil con más fuerza de la justa y mirándole de nuevo.

Silencio de nuevo. El aire frío de la noche les golpeaba el rostro, arrastrando un aroma salobre procedente del mar. Algunos transeúntes empezaban a aparecer a lo lejos, en el andén sombrío, dispuestos a coger el metro que tenía que llegar en breve. Joe estornudó ruidosamente y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo. Una de sus tantas alergias.

–¿Hay alguna pista de... _"ella"_?

Koushiro se estremeció visiblemente, pues sus intentos por ocultar su inseguridad resultaron fallidos. Aquel tema era más candente que cualquier otra cuestión que les implicara. De hecho, en ocasiones tenía la nefasta sensación de que aquella era la única razón de su existencia.

–Nada. Sabes bien que puede tardar meses en salir a la luz. O años, o décadas... O quizás nunca mostrarse abiertamente -explicó, en un hilo de voz.

–Debo decir que me alegro. Mientras esté oculta, no podrán hacerle daño -suspiró Joe, frotándose las manos para hacerlas entrar en calor.

–Eso espero -aseguró Koushiro con sinceridad, aunque se guardó sus malos augurios para sí mismo-. De momento sólo toca esperar.

Después, sacó un tema trivial al azar. Por primera vez, el diálogo entre ambos se acercó bastante al típico entre dos amigos que se reencuentran tras una semana en sus respectivas ocupaciones.

Miró hacia la vía tenebrosa que se perdía en la oscuridad nocturna. Unos faros se acercaban velozmente desde el otro extremo de Shibaura, al mismo tiempo que la estación volvía a estar algo concurrida. El joven se puso en pie con cuidado y guardó el ordenador en su bolsa, colocándosela rápidamente a la espalda. Se encaró a su compañero y ambos se palmearon la espalda con cariño hasta que el metro se detuvo en la parada.

–Cuídate, ¿vale? Y dale recuerdos a Mimi de mi parte -sonrió levemente Koushiro mientras subía al vagón.

–Seguro que se alegra -coincidió Joe, despidiéndose con la mano-. Avísame como siempre si hay algo nuevo.

Las puertas automáticas se cerraron y les separaron definitivamente. El metro arrancó con velocidad creciente y pronto cruzó el puente en dirección a Odaiba.

Cuando el universitario se marchó a paso ligero por el andén, enfrascado en su manual de inglés, la estación quedó tan vacía como al principio.

Como si aquella inusitada conversación nunca hubiera sucedido allí.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Hikari estaba tendida en el sofá, mirando la televisión mientras bebía un zumo de naranja, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió. Bajó rápidamente el volumen y se giró con una sonrisa para recibir a los recién llegados.

–Ya estoy en casa, Hikari -repuso la voz cansada de Taichi.

Éste andaba un poco encorvado y con la cartera colgando laxamente de su hombro izquierdo. Era evidente que había seguido entrenando un rato después de clase, a juzgar por la pelota que llevaba debajo del brazo. A su lado, y no con mejor aspecto, Sora Takenouchi trataba de cerrar la puerta. Al ver a Hikari, la pelirroja se apresuró a esbozar una gran sonrisa cariñosa, muy característica en ella.

–Hikari, cuantos días sin vernos. Te veo con buen aspecto -saludó.

–Me alegro de verte. ¿Te quedas a cenar, Sora? -preguntó la pequeña de los Yagami, corriendo para abrazarla.

–Esa era la intención -intervino Taichi, con una sonrisa entusiasta de oreja a oreja-. Seguro que a mamá y papá no les molesta.

–¿Por qué estás tan contento? -sugirió Hikari, con los brazos en jarras y una ceja maliciosamente arqueada.

–Bueno, ya que Sora viene a cenar, podría prepararnos un poco de arroz al curry... -se relamió Taichi, visiblemente animado con aquel panorama.

Las dos chicas le miraron con el ceño fruncido, sin saber si reírse o sentir vergüenza ajena. Para nadie era un secreto que Yuuko Yagami, la madre de ambos hermanos, tenía unas habilidades culinarias un tanto excéntricas, y sólo algunos estómagos muy resistentes podían tolerar su efecto. En cambio, Sora era bastante buena en la cocina. De hecho, cuando iban a jugar partidos fuera de su distrito, era ella la que preparaba los almuerzos que debían llevarse.

Se sentaron en el sofá y se pusieron a hablar animadamente. Sora siempre había sido de la simpatía de Hikari y no podía imaginar una mejor compañía femenina para su hermano. No obstante, la pequeña de los Yagami pronto perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando ésta empezó a profundizar en el tema del fútbol, campo en el que ella resultaba bastante ignorante. Se limitó a escuchar y callar por mera cortesía, tratando sin éxito de despertar su interés en el blanco de la conversación. Cuando se acercaban las nueve y media de la noche, la joven se disculpó y fue a su cuarto para ponerse el pijama.

Tras cambiarse, Hikari se sentó en el escritorio y encendió el ordenador. Los programas iban algo lentos, pues Taichi no cesaba de descargarse películas y juegos, y cuando el ordenador de su cuarto estaba lleno, creía conveniente ocupar la memoria del suyo. Abrió su cuenta de correo electrónico y se dispuso a leer los mensajes. Sin embargo, una pequeña ventana llamó su atención al aparecer en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla.

_"El usuario Kibô no Yume __te ha agregado a su lista de contactos."_

Era la dirección de Takeru. Se había dado prisa.

La chica sonrió, cada vez más segura del hecho de que podía confiar en aquel muchacho. Presionó "aceptar" en la ventana y enseguida descubrió que estaba conectado. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pulsar en el nombre cuando él ya había abierto una conversación:

_Kibô no Yume dice: Hola, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Alguna novedad?_

Hikari expandió su sonrisa y se apresuró a teclear una respuesta.

_Yagami034 dice: Desde hace un par horas, cuando nos hemos visto, no._

_Kibô no Yume dice: Me alegro. Tú no te preocupes: lo más seguro es que sea algún bromista, aunque no tenga ninguna gracia. _

_Yagami034 dice: Gracias por ayudarme. Siento haberte echado las culpas. _

_Kibô no Yume dice: Deja de disculparte. Yo también hubiera sospechado de mí._

La chica advirtió que estaba totalmente pegada a la pantalla, con la mano rígida sobre el ratón. Aquella conversación se le hacía tan natural y espontánea que apenas podía creérselo. Pensó en algo que decir y decidió tratar de romper el hielo.

_Yagami034 dice: ¿Dónde estudiabas antes? ¿Has venido a vivir a Odaiba hace poco?_

La respuesta tardó un poco, y la chica temió haber sonado impertinente, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

_Kibô no Yume dice: No hace ni una semana. Vivía en Shinjuku Oeste con mi madre, pero nos mudamos porque se cambió de trabajo. Antes estudiaba en un instituto de allí. ¿Te puedes creer que no llevábamos uniforme? _

Hikari rió levemente, recordando lo incómodo que se veía ya a simple vista Takeru con aquella ropa tan formal.

_Yagami034 dice: Ya había notado que no te gustaba mucho. _

El tiempo parecía quieto, estático en aquella lejana conversación. Hikari no recordaba haber sentido tanta impaciencia en su vida como la que experimentaba en aquellos momentos, en los escasos segundos de lapso que precedían a la respuesta de su interlocutor. Se mordió las uñas un par de veces, esperando ver una nueva línea de mensaje.

Aunque se avergonzaba de ello, al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz en medio de aquella pueril situación.

Unos golpes resonaron en la cara exterior de la puerta. La chica se sobresaltó y dio un salto en su silla de oficina. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, justo sobre el espejo del tocador, y descubrió con perplejidad que eran prácticamente las once menos veinte.

–Hikari-chan, son más de las diez y media. ¿No vas a salir a cenar? -sugirió la voz atenta de su madre desde fuera.

–Ya voy -informó la chica, mandando un rápido mensaje de despedida y apagando el ordenador-. Lo siento mucho, me he distraído.

Salió rápidamente del cuarto, a pasos rápidos y entusiastas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su pálido rostro. El aroma del arroz al curry flotaba deliciosamente desde la cocina.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

"_El usuario Yagami034 ha abandonado la conversación"_

Takeru sonrió con cierto aire de satisfacción y apagó el equipo y el monitor. Se desperezó a sus anchas y bostezó ruidosamente, levantándose de su silla con un cansancio superior a él inundándole el cuerpo. Se rascó levemente el estómago bajo la camiseta del pijama y se metió en su cama, pequeña y vieja, pero acogedora como ninguna.

Contempló el techo y las paredes plagadas de pósteres de baloncesto en la penumbra del cuarto. Tras las leves cortinas, el cielo nocturno de Odaiba presentaba un tinte anaranjado debido a las luces de las calles. En Tokio nunca había noche absoluta, pues en las tinieblas siempre flotaba una leve neblina fosforescente, mezcla voluble de contaminación y luz artificial.

Takeru se sentía agotado. Se consideraba una persona excepcionalmente dormilona, y aquel pequeño defecto le dificultaba mucho las cosas si quería compaginar el trabajo con el instituto. Sin ir más lejos, aquella mañana se había puesto en marcha a las seis de la mañana para cumplir con dos entregas que no había logrado hacer el día anterior. Quizás no debería haberse quedado en la cancha de baloncesto del barrio después del instituto, tratando de recuperar la práctica en su amado deporte. Lo raro hubiera sido que no estuviera molido de cansancio.

Sonrió, medio dormido, y hundió la cabeza rubia en la mullida almohada. El primer día de instituto había sido mucho mejor de lo que creía. Como mínimo había hecho una amiga, aunque fuera en base a dudosas circunstancias. Suspiró, y su cálido aliento le removió unos mechones dorados. Aquella muchacha, Hikari, parecía despertar en él un instinto de calidez y protección que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. A su ojos se asemejaba a una figura de bello cristal veneciano, tan frágil que un solo un soplido podía quebrarla.

Quizás nunca había visto unos ojos tan llenos de pureza como aquellos. Su simple recuerdo provocaba en él un estremecimiento tan profundo como el corazón de un abismo.

Acariciado por aquellos placenteros pensamientos, fue cayendo lentamente en los brazos del sueño, que le apresaba con su férreo pero maleable abrazo. Sin embargo, antes de quedar sumido en los misteriosos recovecos de su mente dormida, divisó en la penumbra, por un instante, una figura que sólo reconocía en algunos de sus más antiguos y brumosos recuerdos. Desdibujada, casi irreal, pero allí estaba.

Arrugó las cejas, sobrecogido por aquella súbita visión. La conciencia adormecida suele jugar malas pasadas.

_"Oni-san..."_

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Para el enorme disgusto de Yuuko Yagami, que no quitaba un sólo momento la mirada de sus retoños, Taichi devoraba a toda prisa su segunda ración de arroz al curry y extendía su brazo para pedir una tercera. Yuuko se sentía algo disgustada y traicionada, pero ante todo furiosa. Miró a su marido, que también parecía encantado con la cena que Sora tan amablemente había preparado para pagar de algún modo el rato que iba a pasar allí.

Frunció los labios sin que nadie lo notara. Allá ellos si no querían apreciar sus exquisiteces gastronómicas.

–Voy a por más agua -masculló entre dientes, aferrando la jarra con más fuerza de la justa.

–¿Qué mosca le ha picado...? -susurró Taichi, mirándola de reojo y con expresión de resignación. En ocasiones, su madre parecía más infantil que él mismo. Miró a su padre con un renovado entusiasmo-. Eh, papá, ¿así que tú y mamá podréis venir al partido que haremos en Nerima?

–Ya he pedido el día libre, así que no tiene sentido que me lo pierda -rió Susumu de forma jovial. Señaló a su primogénito con los palillos-. Pero más te vale ganar o sufrirás las consecuencias -bromeó.

–No te preocupes, papá. Les vamos a meter una paliza. ¿A que sí, Sora? -exclamó Taichi, dándole un codazo a su compañera.

–No podemos perder -aseguró la chica, entusiasmada, aunque frotándose el brazo con cara de pocos amigos-. Hemos entrenado muy duro y tenemos más nivel que ellos.

La familia en conjunto rió, sintiéndose bendecida por aquel ambiente tan agradable. Y fue Sora en especial quién más lo agradeció, más no exenta de culpabilidad. Se sumió un momento en el recuerdo de su madre, que en aquellos momentos debía estar sentada ante una cesta de flores, creando un ornamento digno de alabanza.

Tan sola, triste y gris como el día en que enviudó.

–¿Cómo está tu madre, Sora? Hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella -preguntó de pronto Susumu con despreocupación.

–Ah, muy bien. La escuela va viento en popa, cada vez se apuntan más alumnos -respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa.

La madre de Sora era una maestra del _ikebana_, el arte del arreglo floral, un oficio que le daba más que suficiente para vivir. Toshiko Takenouchi estaba empeñada en que su hija heredara su negocio y su amor por el _ikebana_, pero lo cierto es que los intereses de Sora iban encaminados en una dirección totalmente opuesta, como era en aquellos momentos el fútbol. Aquella desaveniencia creaba constantes conflictos entre ella y su madre, algunos realmente graves y que llevaban varias semanas de suturar.

Taichi dejó los palillos usados de cualquier manera dentro del bol de arroz y se desperezó a sus anchas, visiblemente saciado. Posó su mirada soñolienta en la pantalla del televisor, donde el informativo de las once hablaba sobre la situación climatológica preocupante que estaba sufriendo la costa este de Hokkaido. Bostezó de nueva cuenta y recostó la barbilla en una mano. Estaba casi seguro de que el sopor desencadenaría en un inminente sueño, pero entonces un titular que vio en la pantalla del televisor le llamó la atención.

–Pon voz, Hikari -exclamó, señalando el aparato.

La chica, que también había estado algo ausente, se apresuró a buscar el mando a distancia en la mesa, rescatándolo de debajo de unos papeles y presionando la tecla para activar el sonido. Dos presentadores vestidos de manera pulquérrima fingían a la perfección sentir cierta preocupación mientras anunciaban la noticia.

–_...hacer hincapié en el caso de la chica desaparecida el día de ayer en el distrito de Odaiba._

Aquella simple información llamó la atención de todos los presentes, incluso de Susumu, que hasta aquel momento había estado totalmente absorto en su postre de diversos chocolates. Los padres de Yagami se miraron con preocupación y Hikari subió más el volumen con el mando a distancia.

–_Miyako Inoue, una estudiante de dieciséis años que reside en Odaiba, ha sido dada oficialmente por desaparecida esta noche, pasadas veinticuatro horas desde que fue vista por última vez por una de sus compañeras de clase. La policía y las fuerzas de rastreo se desplegaran hoy a las doce y media de la noche. En un principio, no se descarta el secuestro..._

La imagen de los presentadores quedó sustituida por el primer plano de un rostro femenino. Era una adolescente, y llevaba un uniforme azul de marinero. Tenía los ojos de un tono cobrizo intenso y el cabello teñido de un suave color púrpura, algo muy común entre las chicas en aquellos tiempos.

Hikari sacudió levemente la cabeza con aturdimiento y señaló la pantalla con un dedo.

–Esa chica... Es del instituto de Odaiba Este -explicó-. He hablado algunas veces con ella. Está en el Club de Informática y a veces viene a nuestro instituto a dar convenciones sobre tecnología.

Terminaron de escuchar la exclusiva, pero ésta no arrojó nada nuevo a lo que sabían. De hecho sólo sirvió para aumentar su inquietud respecto a aquel asunto. Cuando Hikari apagó el televisor, todos los presentes quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Fue Yuuko la única que se atrevió a romper aquel tiempo de insonoridad.

–Sora, ¿no sería mejor que te quedaras aquí a dormir esta noche? -repuso con una mueca de angustia-. No me hace gracia que tengas que ir sola habiendo un secuestrador suelto por ahí.

–Mi madre tiene razón, Sora. Quédate en la litera de abajo, como hace unos años -sonrió Taichi en un intento de ser cortés. Señaló a su hermana con la cabeza-. Hikari puede prestarte algún pijama o algo.

Sora no supo qué decir. No sentía miedo alguno a ir sola por la calle durante la noche, pero la idea de regrear a su casa, con su ambiente enfermizo, logró deprimirla. Antes de poder darse cuenta, estaba siguiendo a Tai en el camino a su cuarto.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Sora se mordió la lengua al intentar abrocharse un pijama rosa que, evidentemente, le iba demasiado pequeño. Hikari era de constitución menuda y tenía un par de años menos que ella, así que no era de extrañar que el plan de Taichi de cederle ropa de su hermana hubiera topado con aquel pequeño obstáculo. Sin embargo, la chica no se quejó y siguió sonriendo nerviosamente cuando Taichi volvió de la ducha y se dispuso a trepar hacia la litera superior.

–Si necesitas algo, dilo, ¿eh? -murmuró, dejándose caer con fuerza en el mullido colchón.

El porque de que Taichi se hubiera quedado con el cuarto grande, donde cabía cómodamente la litera, era aún un misterio para Sora. El caso era que desde que apenas era una niña que no medía más de un metro había dormido en aquella litera en las noches de verano, e incluso había subido con Taichi a la de arriba y habían contado cuentos de terror bajo las sábanas, con la única ayuda de una lámpara con las pilas semi gastadas.

Sonrió soñadoramente. Jamás olvidaría aquella noche, ocho años atrás, en que Yuuko apareció en el cuarto a las dos de la mañana y descubrió que Taichi había tirado accidentalmente la lámpara luminosa que decoraba la mesilla de noche. Había sido un tirón de orejas digno de ver.

La joven apoyó una mano en la barra de la litera para agacharse, y entonces el dolor reclamó su atención. Sus recuerdos infantiles se derrumbaron súbitamente y dejaron paso a una angustia creciente, latente en su ser como una pequeña brasa que se resiste a apagarse. Se miró la mano izquierda con cierta aprensión, observando bajo la tenue iluminación la rudimentaria venda que cubría el largo corte de la palma. Al parecer, no fue la única que reparó en aquel detalle.

–Sora, ¿cuando te has hecho eso? -preguntó Taichi, sobresaltándola.

La chica posó su mirada en él, y su mente buscó una rápida e instintiva respuesta, deseando que fuera viable.

–¿Esto? Me he caído esta mañana mientras entrenábamos -se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia con una risilla. Se metió en la cama con rapidez.

–Debía estar despistado, porque no te he visto caerte... -murmuró el chico, colgando cabeza abajo como un murciélago desde la litera superior. Borró de inmediato su expresión de sospecha y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada-. Oye, ¿donde te has metido esta tarde, durante el entrenamiento? El entrenador estaba que se subía por las paredes... -añadió, bostezando ruidosamente.

–Tenía cosas que hacer... -dejó escapar Sora, en un murmullo cada vez más apagado.

Lejos de cualquier mirada, la joven pelirroja se acurrucó en la cama y hundió la cabeza en las mantas, con las mejillas encendidas. Se rozó instintivamente la larga herida de la mano con las yemas de los dedos.

_"Perdóname, Taichi..."_

En aquella noche de octubre, aún a pesar de la congoja y el arrepentimiento, Sora recordó con reavivada felicidad que "él" había sido el último en besar su sangre.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Como un ente insignificante en la oscuridad de la nada. Si había una expresión mejor para definir su situación, Miyako Inoue no la conocía.

Había despertado largos minutos atrás en una oscuridad densa y ponzoñosa como el veneno. Sus últimos recuerdos se reducían a una despreocupada conversación con una compañera de curso. Si trataba de ir más allá, todo se disolvía en una neblina gris y fría que no le permitía avanzar. Sacudió la cabeza, y al hacerlo un dolor fuerte como una explosión le martilleó las sienes. El eco de su quedo gemido de dolor le fue devuelto con una atronadora cercanía.

Trató de moverse, su cuerpo entumecido reaccionó satisfactoriamente, más por desgracia unas cadenas físicas, al parecer de hierro, rodeaban su torso y le mantenían las manos fijas en la espalda. El horror creció al empezar a tomar conciencia de que las circunstancias eran superiores a ella.

Cogió aire con fuerzas y gritó, clamando ayuda. Poseía una mente brillante, pero el autocontrol no se contaba entre sus cualidades. Sólo el eco le devolvió una respuesta inútil, conocida y carente de sentido. Los ojos ciegos de la muchacha se inundaron de lágrimas en el acto, profusas e hirientes como el ácido. Siguió chillando en la oscuridad, contemplando con impotencia cómo su calma se desintegraba poco a poco en pedazos minúsculos. Pataleó contra su prisión invisible y forjeceó contra sus ataduras, pero en el fondo empezaba a comprender que de nada serviría.

Agotada tras minutos y horas de llanto, se dejó caer en el suelo frío de su siniestra celda, escuchando el silencio y contemplando las tinieblas. Se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia, saboreando el sabor salado y a la vez amargo de sus propias lágrimas. No sabía dónde estaba ni si podría salir de allí. Y sólo sentía un deseo irracional de volver a la casa de la que tanto se quejaba, con sus padres y sus hermanos.

Un sonido mecánico reverberó en aquel espacio. Curiosa y esperanzada, Miyako se incorporó y observó el leve resquicio de penumbra que se había formado en un extremo del cuarto. Unos ojos azules, oscuros como el agua profunda, la observaban con una mirada tan penetrante como una herida.

–¿Q-quién eres...? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -consiguió articular agudamente, con la voz rota.

La puerta se abrió más, y alguien apareció en el umbral. La fantasmal luz azulada del exterior arrancó reflejos en sus cabellos negros como la brea, brillantes y cuidados. Miyako abrigó algunas dudas sobre el género de su captor, pues su vista emborronada le jugaba malas pasadas. Sin embargo, la voz que se hizo oír en el compartimiento eliminó de inmediato cualquier duda.

–Porque eres especial, Miyako Inoue -la voz era masculina, sedosa y a la par regia como la de un rey-. Porque tu alma y tu sangre abrigan mucho poder.

La joven empezó a calibrar la idea de que había enloquecido o de que estaba sumergida en una pesadilla. Aquello sonaba perfectamente a una de las tantas películas de terror que sus hermanos mayores tanto gustaban de ver.

Pero entonces... ¿por qué sentía dolor?

–No temas. Matarte carece de sentido -repuso la voz con serenidad-. Al menos por ahora.

Miyako trató de tragarse sus lágrimas y mirar al que supuso su secuestrador. A simple vista no ofrecía rasgo alguno que le calificara como un psicópata o un criminal. Era muy joven, quizás incluso más que ella. Sus rasgos eran perfectos, con una nariz recta y una mandíbula suave. Los ojos de aquel particular azul reflejaban un poderoso brillo de inteligencia. No obstante, mientras más le miraba, aquel estremecimiento en su interior se intensificaba a pasos agigantados.

Había "algo". Algo en aquel chico que resultaba terrorífico, hasta el punto de desear desaparecer para no estar bajo el influjo de su mirada. Lo notaba con una claridad pasmosa y desconcertante.

Miyako agachó la cabeza, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual. Sentía que si lo hacía perdería el equilibrio de su cordura y se vería lanzada a un abismo de irrealidad y demencia.

Los labios del muchacho allí presente se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción, calculadora y maquinal.

–Espero que te calmes un poco. Vas a pasar aquí mucho tiempo -determinó, dando dos pasos atrás y apoyando una mano en la puerta metálica.

La chica advirtió en el acto sus intenciones y la histeria hizo de nuevo presa de ella.

–¡No! ¡Por favor, no me encierres! -chilló, deshaciéndose de nuevo en lágrimas-. ¡Por favor, déjame salir! ¡POR FAVOR...!

Su grito fue acallado por el portón blindado. El joven aguardó unos segundos, escuchando los insistentes pataleos de la muchacha, al parecer desesperada en su intento de salir de allí.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Jamás lo conseguiría. No sin ayuda externa.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó despacio por el corredor sombrío. La luz espectral iluminaba su rostro de un modo tétrico, otorgándole un aura sobrenatural y estremecedora.

Oía pasos, así que se detuvo. Y tal y cómo había esperado, su "socio" apareció al doblar el recodo. Éste le dirigió una prepotente mirada azul, cargada de altanería, más se le acercó con confianza hasta pararse a dos metros de él. Se apartó unos mechones rubios del rostro con una leve sacudida y le observó de forma hiriente.

–¿Realmente era necesario traerla aquí, Ichijouji? -sugirió, levantando la barbilla-. No creo que ahora mismo necesitemos utilizarla.

–Estás en lo cierto. No ahora, no aún -insistió el aludido, con una sonrisa calculadora-. Sin embargo, si queremos eliminar todos los obstáculos, la necesitamos como cebo. Ya se ha hecho pública su desaparición -añadió, apretando los puños con excitación-. En breve esos ilusos intentarán venir a por ella. No serán capaces de abandonar a alguien que está en su situación.

El rubio rió por lo bajo, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. No soportaba la actitud dominante de aquel chaval, pero si de forma prepotente habían de comunicarse, él mismo llevaba las de ganar.

–Cómo sucedió con aquella chica, Tachikawa... También estabas convencido de que no la iban a rescatar y sin embargo se la llevaron con una facilidad vergonzosa -sugirió, burlón.

Le había dado donde más duele. Los ojos de Ichijouji se convirtieron en rendijas y parecieron derramarse de pura rabia. No obstante, poseía un buen control de sus propias emociones.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo. Tú te ocupas de traérmelos y yo de custodiarlos -determinó de forma tajante-. Lo que ocurra con ellos una vez estén en mis manos es cosa mía.

Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su regio y serio traje gris y sacó una fotografía pequeña, que cabía en su mano. Se la tendió a su compañero y éste la cogió con presteza. Miró el rostro que aparecía en ella y a duras penas logró evitar una reacción equivocada.

Se recompuso a tal velocidad que el otro no lo notó. Su rostro seguía siendo una máscara de indiferencia y apatía. Alzó la mirada ultramar hacia Ichijouji.

–¿Quién es? -sugirió.

–Tu nuevo objetivo -determinó el más joven-. Hay algo especial en ella, aunque aún no he determinado qué es. Ya le he enviado el saludo de cortesía -rió de forma socarrona-. Quiero que averigües sobre ella y descubras si ha desarrollado algún tipo de poder intuitivo...

El otro bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia la fotografía. Conocía aquel rostro angelical, con aquellos ojos cobrizos rezumantes de vitalidad y ternura. Por lo general, sólo debería haber sido un objetivo más. Pero, por desgracia, aún era demasiado humano.

–Te lo haré saber en cuanto sepa algo -aseguró, guardándose la foto en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa, junto a la daga de plata-. Pero dame algo de tiempo. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

–Ya... Como proteger a Takenouchi de mí, ¿no? -sugirió Ichijouji, ladeando la cabeza.

Aquella vez fue él el que se sintió atrapado en la trampa. Giró hacia el joven de cabellos negros. Una mueca soberbia y etérea adornaba su rostro como el preludio de un desgraciado suceso.

No soportaba ser inferior a nadie. Nunca. Y mucho menos que le amenazaran o le insinuaran que iba a ser chantajeado.

–Sora es cosa mía -soltó con cierta fiereza-. Yo la encontré y yo me ocupo de ella. No es asunto tuyo.

Se dio la vuelta de forma categórica y se marchó por el pasillo, confundiéndose en las sombras debido a sus ropas totalmente negras. Caminó por diversos pasillos, guiándose con una facilidad pasmosa en las tinieblas que reinaban. Alcanzó el exterior, y un cielo sin estrellas visibles le recibió como parte de él.

Una parte de la noche profunda. Eso era desde que poseía memoria.

Se palpó el pecho y sacó la imagen de su objetivo. Normalmente debía esperar un poco para que Ichijouji le mandara los datos de su víctima por correo, pero en aquella ocasión no era en absoluto necesario. Conocía bien a aquella chica, a su familia, su residencia.

Los ojos rojizos de Hikari Yagami le devolvieron la mirada desde el papel impreso.

Descendió las leves escalinatas de la casa y se dirigió hacia una motocicleta azul cobalto aparcada en una esquina. Se subió con agilidad y aferró el casco debajo del brazo, más no arrancó. Permaneció unos instantes pensativo, como si tratara de camuflarse en la negrura, pero terminó por decidirse. Sabiendo que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, sacó su celular del bolsillo.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Taichi maldijo en todos los idiomas al descerebrado que había inventado la tecnología cuando su teléfono móvil emanó un molesto zumbido y empezó a vibrar sobre la plataforma de madera que había a los pies de la litera, sacándole de su placentero sueño. Gruñó por lo bajo, sin ser consciente del todo de lo que estaba pasando, y se incorporó con un quejido de malhumor. Cogió el teléfono con una mano y agudizó la mirada para distinguir el número y nombre que aparecía, parpadeando, en la pantalla delantera.

Una mezcla turbia de rabia y desconcierto inundó su pecho. Estrujó el aparato entre las manos, apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le partirían los dientes. Se castigó mentalmente: creía haber borrado aquel número de la agenda mucho tiempo atrás. La confusión inicial dejó paso al fastidio, así que se quitó las cobijas de encima y se dispuso a bajar de la cama.

¿Por qué le llamaba después de tanto tiempo?

–Mmm... ¿Quién es, Taichi...? -musitó, Sora adormecida, dándose la vuelta sobre el colchón.

–El contestador... -repuso éste, intentando ser convincente-. Tengo unos mensajes...

Sin mediar más palabra, bajó de la litera tan deprisa como le permitió su cuerpo, torpe en horas nocturnas, y salió al pequeño balcón que daba en dirección al mar. No reparó en que sólo llevaba la parte de abajo del pijama hasta que el húmedo frío de la noche se le clavó en el torso desnudo como mil agujas. Ignorando aquella sensación, aceptó la llamada y se llevó el auricular al oído, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, cabrón? -susurró, intentando por todos los medios controlar una explosión de agresividad.

Una risa fría y altanera le respondió desde el otro extremo de la línea, helándole los huesos. La reconoció, aunque sonaba más grave de como la recordaba, quizás debido al cambio de voz habitual en la edad que ambos poseían. La impaciencia hizo mella en Taichi al no obtener una respuesta. No toleraba que se burlaran de él, y mucho menos por teléfono.

–Escúchame, mal nacido: cómo vuelvas a llamarme, te juro que... -masculló, respirando erráticamente.

–_Hace tiempo que no hablábamos, Yagami _-repuso la voz masculina del otro lado-. _Y no representa un placer especial para mí tener que oír tu voz de nuevo. Pero estoy seguro de que lo que tengo que decirte te interesará. _

Taichi no pudo ocultar una expresión de sorpresa ante aquella afirmación. El corazón le latía violentamente a la altura de la nuez y sentía como si un puño de tamaño desorbitado estrujara su pecho y le cortara la respiración. No tuvo duda alguna de que estaba siendo víctima de una burla descarada de un ex-compañero frustrado.

–Ishida, no tengo ninguna razón para escucharte. Ya puedes cortar esta llamada y meterte el teléfono móvil por...

–_¿Ni siquiera me escucharías por tu hermana?_ -sugirió de pronto su interlocutor en un tono casual.

La opresión aumentó en el pecho de Taichi, y distinguió claramente el tacto desagradable del sudor frío deslizándose por su rostro. Trató de responder, pero articuló varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno.

–_Veo que sí te interesa_ -la voz sonaba divertida, como si todo aquello fuera un ameno entretenimiento.

–¿M-mi hermana...? ¿Q-qué tienes que decirme sobre Hikari...? -tartamudeó Taichi, horrorizado.

–_Sé que alguien intentará hacerle daño, alguien que ya está en marcha, de hecho_ -fue la contundente respuesta-. _Sería mejor que vigilaras muy de cerca a tu hermana y __tuvieras__ en cuenta con qué tipo de personas se relaciona... y en quien confía._

Taichi apretó con más fuerza de la justa la baranda metálica del balcón. Le sudaban las manos, y su respiración entrecortada empezaba a convertirse en una sucesión de jadeos de angustia. Tragó saliva levemente y consiguió despegar los labios.

–¿Por qué me dices esto...? -susurró, con la voz ronca.

–_Por los viejos tiempos_ -respondió el otro.

E, inmediatamente, se cortó la comunicación.

Taichi siguió varios segundos en aquella posición, escuchando el sonido electrónico de la línea vacía. Quieto, como un animal sorprendido y acorralado por el miedo, contempló con los ojos abiertos la noche luminosa de Odaiba. Más no veía nada.

Se quitó el aparato del oído y buscó en la agenda el número del cual acababa de recibir la llamada. Apenas tuvo que esperar.

_"El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento. Si desea dejar un mensaje..."_

Colgó, totalmente desalentado. Permaneció varios minutos allí, pero en cuanto el frío volvió a parecerle palpable pasó la puerta corrediza de cristal y entró de nuevo en el cuarto. En realidad, meterse en la cama no deja de ser algo instintivo: aquel miedo que sentía le condenaba a una noche entera de insomnio.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Koushiro Izumi se frotó la cara por enésima vez aquella noche y después cogió con la misma mano la taza de su tercer café, muy cargado, de aquella noche. La otra la mantuvo sobre el ratón del ordenador, en el monitor del cual aparecía un mapa de la zona de Odaiba. Unas ojeras terribles adornaban el pálido rostro del adolescente y lucía los cabellos pardos desordenados. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse tregua alguna.

Hacía ya meses que vivía una doble vida, por decirlo de algún modo. Estudiaba y hacía vida social durante el día, y por la noche se sumía en arduos trabajos de investigación y espionaje informático. Afortunada era la noche en la que conseguía dormir más que fueran cuatro horas. Su salud empezaba a resentirse, pero de momento podía suplir la falta de sueño con café y azúcar.

Sopló sobre la taza para disipar el vapor y después bebió con lentitud. El café le abrasó la garganta, pero ello sirvió para espabilarle un poco más. Después, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y abrió una nueva ventana que observó con detenimiento. No pareció ver nada anormal, pues abrió una ventana del explorador de Internet y se puso a buscar más información.

No podía dormir, más no por necesidad, sino por la exclusiva ansia de conocer, de descubrir algo nuevo. Y estaba cerca, increíblemente cerca de alcanzar el conocimiento que tan fervientemente había buscado. Estaba rozando la verdad, las respuestas y la solución al enigma con las puntas de los dedos.

Pero aún faltaban piezas. Elementos esenciales que no encajaban en su complejo esquema mental.

Una señal sonora llamó su atención. Se incorporó de nuevo en la silla y abrió un programa adyacente. Entornó los ojos para entrever la causa de la alarma y no pudo contener un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, sin duda producto de la adrenalina.

_"Ha cometido un error" _

Esperanzado, se puso a teclear con una rapidez desorbitada, que dejaría boquiabiertos a expertos de mayor edad y experiencia. Ante sus ojos se desplegó el código de una llamada telefónica realizada apenas un minuto atrás. Por fin tantos días de pinchar la línea habían dado su fruto. Conectó una memoria externa a la torre del ordenador y se dispuso a activar la base de datos de la Prefectura de Tokio.

Esperó, y el número de teléfono destino de la llamada apareció ante sus ojos. Ahora quedaba lo más simple: identificar el nombre y la localización del destinatario. No tuvo que intervenir en aquel proceso, y en apenas dos minutos dispuso del apellido y la dirección que buscaba.

_"Bingo"_

Una sonrisa de humilde triunfo desdibujaba sus labios mientras cogía su teléfono móvil y marcaba un número a toda prisa. Esperó un rato, y al cabo de tres tonos descolgó.

–Joe, sé dónde puede estar su próximo objetivo. He rastreado una llamada telefónica de su línea personal -soltó directamente.

Imaginó a su amigo dormido sobre un libro de medicina, por lo que comprendió que su mente rindiera a la mitad de eficiencia de lo normal. Koushiro casi saltó de puro nervio de su silla cuando se puso en pie y leyó en la penumbra la información recopilada.

–Es un número de Odaiba. Sí, familia Yagami... Ésta vez nos adelantaremos.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

_Espero que no moleste que responda aquí los reviews anónimos:_

_**Estefi**: Supongo que las dudas que tenías ya te han sido contestadas. Tienes razón con lo de sospechar de que no se va a acabar un fic. En mi pueblo dicen: piensa mal y acertarás. El problema con los fics es que llega a un punto que uno se bloquea y no sabe cómo seguirlo para autosatisfacerse. Yo haré todo lo que pueda por terminarlo. De momento tengo MUCHAS ideas XD. Salu2 y mil gracias. _

_Gracias a **xuxo **y **kami **por haberos aventurado a leer esta locura XD. Salu2. _


	3. Renraku: Contacto

_¡Hola! Weno, el segundo año de universidad ha sido más duro de lo que pensaba, pero como siempre en época de exámenes me viene la inspiración xDDD. Espero ser capaz de escribir al menos un capítulo más antes de tener que ponerme a estudiar como una posesa..._

Mil gracias a **Kyoko-4ever, Estefi, Xuxo, miss cullen28, kuraru-chan, Ale **y** Painalli Tlahuilli** por vuestros amables reviews. Siento MUCHISIMO haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero bueno, aquí está.

Disfrutad de la lectura.

**Capítulo 3. Renraku - Contacto**

Joe Kido despertó a las siete de la mañana a causa del estresante sonido de un despertador con demasiado volumen. Sin las gafas que descansaban en la mesita era incapaz de ver a más de veinte centímetros con claridad, así que le costó varios intentos acertar en la parte superior del aparato para detenerlo. Agradeció el acogedor silencio que tanto adoraba. Bostezó ruidosamente y desperezó sus miembros entumecidos.

Se sorprendió de estar en su cama, al menos hasta que la memoria le trajo un recuerdo nocturno. Sin la llamada de Koushiro, estaba seguro de que hubiera pasado toda la noche durmiendo sobre el libro de anatomía. Se calzó torpemente las zapatillas, acomodó las gafas en el puente de su nariz y salió al exterior.

Caminó con ademanes de sonámbulo por el pasillo, arrastrando los pies como si la noche no le hubiera aportado descanso alguno. Sus sentidos abotargados funcionaban con suma lentitud, pero ello no le impidió notar la luz que se colaba por la ranura inferior de la puerta justo al lado de la suya. Despertó súbitamente y se acercó a la puerta, decorada con llamativos adornos rosas y un cartel de lo más extravagante que rezaba el nombre de la dueña del cuarto. Rogando no hacer más ruido del justo, giró el pomo y entró de puntillas.

Un aroma dulzón a perfume de rosas y almizcle le golpeó y le aturdió por unos segundos. Ignoró totalmente la desconcertante abundancia de rosa que reinaba en todas partes y se dirigió hacia el lecho, apoyado en la esquina más lejana a la puerta. Una joven dormía plácidamente entre las sábanas, mecida por diversas luces encendidas que arrancaban reflejos en su cabellera parda.

Joe sonrió y se sentó con milimétrica precisión en el borde de la cama, lo justo para no caerse. Contempló a la chica en silencio, con la devoción y la maravilla con la que un escultor admira la más perfecta de sus obras. Acarició su dulce rostro dormido, suave al tacto como el más exquisito terciopelo. Después, sus dedos se deslizaron para enredarse en la melena rizada, aleatoriamente desparramada sobre la almohada.

Se estremeció al recordar la siniestra escaramuza que vivieran seis meses atrás. Jamás olvidaría el pavor que sintió su cobarde corazón cuando encontraron a Mimi tendida en un cuarto inundado de oscuridad, ni tampoco las marcas circulares que delineaban profundamente sus delicadas muñecas. Yacía en estado de shock, físicamente ilesa, pero dañada a nivel psicológico para toda su vida. Era fuerte, pero necesitaba sentirse acompañada para superar los golpes de la vida.

Y aquella terrible etapa de encierro la había sufrido en la más insoportable soledad.

Volvió a la realidad desde las profundidades de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó un quedo jadeo reverberar en el cuarto. Se apresuró a dibujar su más dulce expresión para recibir a la muchacha que se despertaba desde la profundidad del sueño. Parpadeó un par de veces, y la luz de la lámpara se reflejó en sus iris castaños.

–Joe...

El joven mantuvo su talante atento y no titubeó ni un instante, a pesar de que en su interior deseaba deshacerse en lágrimas de congoja e inseguridad.

–Buenos días, Mimi.

La chica se desperezó y le miró de reojo, sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada, acomodándose cuidadosamente en ella.

–¿Ya te vas a clase? -sugirió, frotándose los ojos con insistencia.

–No, hoy no voy a ir -determinó Joe-. Voy a la biblioteca un rato, pero esta tarde hemos quedado con Koushiro para ir a visitar a unas personas.

Mimi se sintió súbitamente interesada por aquella propuesta. Se sentó en la cama y se retiró unos cuantos rizos pardos del hombro. Ladeó la cabeza sobre el hombro cubierto por un pijama de franela rosa, sin saber si quería o no saber más de la cuenta.

–Vamos a ir de paseo a Odaiba -informó él con seriedad.

El lenguaje corporal y facial de Joe ya no suponía misterio alguno para Mimi. A juzgar por la leve arruga en el entrecejo del chico, aquel no sería precisamente un paseo de ocio.

* * *

Si el volumen de usuarios del transporte público ya era desorbitado por las tardes, por la mañana era un auténtico infierno. Koushiro tuvo que pelearse con un par de tipos de aspecto agresivo para poder colarse en el monorraíl que le llevaría hasta el otro lado de Odaiba, a su instituto. El calor en aquel sitio era totalmente insoportable, así que se aflojó el nudo de la corbata antes de volver a proteger la cartera del ordenador portátil de un posible robo.

Vio a lo lejos el puente Rainbow mientras cruzaban una apertura al mar. El sol teñía el horizonte de dorado con tinturas rosas, siendo difuminado el conjunto por el gris ceniza producto de la polución del aire. Alguien chocó contra él, provocando que trastabillara y casi se empotrara contra la espalda de una anciana que iba delante de él.

–Lo siento -se disculpó una voz masculina, firme pero carente de tono.

–No pasa nada... -aseguró Koushiro, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Acto seguido, pero, percibió dos sensaciones tan alarmantes que pronto empezaron una lucha por obtener prioridad. Por un lado, un claro y vibrante presentimiento de peligro empezó a latir dolorosamente en sus sienes, acelerando el ritmo de sus pulsaciones. La otra, por contra, era algo mucho más palpable y físico. De algo duro e hiriente rozando la zona cercana al hígado por encima de la tela del uniforme.

–Cuanto tiempo, Izumi -saludó aquella misma voz en un huidizo murmullo.

El joven notó un frío atroz apoderarse de su ser, producto de un miedo tan terrible que había logrado paralizar su mente de genio. Giró un poco la cabeza y observó de reojo a su atacante, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual con aquellos iris azul oscuro.

–No pienso escucharte. Me bajaré en la siguiente parada -repuso Koushiro nerviosamente, pulsando el botón correspondiente.

–Te conviene escucharme. Podría matarte ahora mismo y la autopsia sólo revelaría un desafortunado fallo cardíaco -le informó el otro, sonriente.

–Cualquier tóxico que me administraras sería detectado -rió Koushiro, tratando de contener su nerviosismo.

Ken Ichijouji extendió su sonrisa, que se convirtió en una burlesca mezcla de triunfo y placer.

–La sustancia con la que yo trabajo no aparece en los análisis, Izumi -repuso, con una expresión prepotente.

El aludido se mordió la lengua con disimulo. Llegaron a la siguiente parada, pero él no se bajó, con lo cual las puertas se cerraron de nuevo, y con ellas sus oportunidades de escapar. Sabía que debía mantener la calma, pero era difícil: ellos sabían mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Sabían quiénes eran y seguramente cualquier otro detalle personal, como familia, estudios, residencia, etc. Ello les ponía en una situación sumamente vulnerable.

Especialmente a él.

Se concentró en conseguir que la voz le saliera, siempre mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que aquella conversación no era oída por nadie más.

–He visto lo de la chica desaparecida en Internet. ¿Habéis estado buscando más víctimas? -preguntó, dibujando una expresión neutra para no levantar sospechas.

–Bueno, es difícil cambiar los hábitos -repuso Ichijouji, adelantándose para aferrar un asidero que estaba cerca de la cabeza de su interlocutor.

Un nuevo apeadero quedó atrás, y el vagón se quedó substancialmente más vacío. Koushiro apartó levemente la mirada y fue a sentarse en un asiento libre, aunque no se libró de su perseguidor, que le siguió hasta ocupar el asiento contiguo al suyo.

–Sé que tienes acceso a mi línea de correo electrónico y también a mi teléfono móvil, así como al de los que están por debajo de mí -aseguró Ichijouji-. No me extraña, sabiendo quién eres y qué don posees. Pero no te servirá de mucho: nunca digo nada importante por teléfono y poco más por correo.

Koushiro calló lo que sabía, tratando de no delatarse y reflejar entonces triunfo en su rostro. Supuso, no exento de regodeo, que la llamada que había detectado la noche anterior había sido totalmente extraoficial y que Ichijouji no sabía nada. Quisiera o no, era un punto a su favor.

–También me ha llegado información de que estás investigando. Y sé exactamente qué buscas -añadió Ken, sonriendo de medio lado.

Aquello fue la gota que colma el vaso. El pánico hizo mella en Koushiro, que empezó a removerse nerviosamente en su asiento, mirando fijamente a un punto ausente de la nada.

–Yo tengo esa información que quieres. De hecho formo parte de ella, ¿me equivoco? -sugirió Ken, con una leve risa disimulada.

No pudo resistirlo más y le miró de frente, queriendo descubrir hasta qué punto podía aterrorizarle. Los ojos claros de Ken Ichijouji eran insondables y daban una terrible sensación de frío al mirarlos de fijamente. Koushiro sintió un dolor inimaginable extenderse por su cuerpo y de pronto comprendió por qué Mimi tenía pánico a la oscuridad.

Cuando pudo salir de aquel pavoroso estupor, estaba solo en un vagón del monorraíl y la puerta automática se cerraba un par de metros más allá. Jadeante, buscó en sus ropas el teléfono móvil e hizo una rápida llamada. Aquella vez, el pánico había podido más que él.

Se sintió fastidiado: hacía rato que había pasado su parada.

* * *

Hikari alcanzó aquel día el instituto como siempre, con unos diez minutos de antelación. Suspiró al notarse ya fuera del alcance de inquietantes sombras, como el día anterior, y corrió hacia el gimnasio, situado en la parte posterior del instituto. Saludó a sus compañeras de clase e intercambiaron quejas en voz alta mientras se ponían el uniforme de educación física.

Ella había sido bastante enfermiza toda su vida, aunque en los últimos años parecía haber superado dicha fase. No obstante, tener que salir al patio a hacer deporte cuando la escarcha aún se acumulaba en las plantas que rodeaban la cancha de baloncesto y las pistas no era precisamente de su agrado.

Salió al exterior, ya vestida con el chándal de gimnasia. Se distrajo momentáneamente de la conversación con sus compañeras y descubrió a Daisuke y Takeru jugando al fútbol con otros chicos de su curso. Aunque no entendía mucho de aquel deporte, podía asegurar, a juzgar por sus movimientos, que estaban en equipos contrarios. En aquel momento se enfrentaban, y Daisuke le colaba una finta al otro con total facilidad, llevándose el balón de espaldas. A Hikari no le extrañó en absoluto aquella habilidad: Daisuke estaba en el Club de Fútbol desde que era un crío de parvulario. Sin embargo, Takeru parecía defenderse bastante bien, pues en aquel momento corría a toda velocidad tras Daisuke y lograba rozarle el balón.

El profesor de educación física utilizó el silbato para llamar la atención de los chicos. La clase en masa fue a cubrirse a la sombra del gimnasio. Después, la típica reprimenda a los que se habían aventurado a jugar un mini partido antes de la clase. Amenazas vanas y demás cosas. Hikari fue a sentarse al lado de Takeru, más Daisuke se apresuró a ocupar el sitio libre al lado de ella.

–Veo que al final habéis congeniado bien -le susurró la chica a Daisuke, de forma que sólo la oyera él.

–Bueno, la verdad es que no es nada del otro mundo jugando el fútbol, pero éramos impares y nos faltaba un jugador si queríamos hacer un partidillo... -bufó Daisuke, restándole importancia.

Pero al parecer Takeru sí lo había oído porque se inclinó hacia delante y le dirigió a Daisuke una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa.

–Cuando termine la clase podríamos hacer un uno contra uno... -sugirió.

–¿Crees que eso va a cambiar el resultado? -bufó Daisuke, hinchando el pecho con petulancia.

–...de baloncesto -concluyó Takeru de forma categórica, volviendo a prestarle atención al profesor.

La expresión de Daisuke daba a entender que se moría por protestar, pero optó por callarse. Era buen deportista pero el baloncesto no era precisamente su fuerte. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la altura de su rival no fuera un indicativo de su habilidad con dicho deporte.

La clase transcurrió sin incidentes sobresalientes, dejando de lado que un alumno se torció un tobillo al tropezar durante el calentamiento. Estaban en medio de la temporada de pruebas físicas y aquel día tocaban velocidad y resistencia: cinco vueltas a las pistas para los chicos y tres para las chicas. Fueron precisamente éstas últimas las que se encargaron de aplaudir la buena carrera de Takeru, que resultaba ser bastante buen corredor. Daisuke quizás no fuera tan bueno pero sí el doble de cabezota, y se empeñó en mantenerse al nivel de Takeru en todo momento, aún a pesar de cansarse el doble. Eso, por supuesto, no le impidió demostrar su contrariedad cuando el profesor se deshizo en alabanzas ante la buena capacidad atlética del nuevo.

Cuando el reloj anunció que era la hora de cambiar de clases, la mayoría del grupo se fue a las duchas, como resultaba lógico. Sólo Hikari se quedó para presenciar la inocente disputa entre sus dos amigos. Sentada al sol en una de las gradas más bajas, aplaudió con entusiasmo mientras animaba a uno y otro por igual.

–Te vas a comer el polvo -insistió Daisuke, sonriendo con seguridad.

Por toda respuesta, Takeru le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

El balón fue lanzado al aire y, fugaz como un parpadeo, la mano de Takeru lo apartó del alcance de Daisuke. Le coló una finta con la naturalidad de una respiración y se dirigió como una saeta hacia la canasta. Se impulsó con los pies y marcó dos puntos antes de que Daisuke pudiera moverse más de tres pasos de su sitio.

Lejos de sentirse impresionado, Daisuke gruñó levemente y se lanzó sobre su adversario para intentar arrebatarle la pelota. No obstante pronto tuvo que admitir que su oponente estaba en su elemento. Se movía con una velocidad y una técnica encomiables y el balón parecía una extensión más de su cuerpo. No importaba si era un mate o un lanzamiento desde medio campo: la impresión que daba era que había hecho aquellos movimientos miles de veces hasta conseguir una perfección difícil de superar.

El resultado era predecible: los cinco tantos a favor de Takeru llegaron de inmediato. Una revancha perfecta para compensar lo acontecido aquella mañana en el partidillo de fútbol.

Satisfecho con el resultado y emocionado por la descarga de adrenalina, Takeru se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y sonrió en dirección a Daisuke mientras se incorporaba con cierto esfuerzo. Éste por su lado estaba tendido en el suelo con los brazos en cruz, jadeando ruidosamente. Hikari sonrió soñadoramente porque, independientemente del resultado, ambos parecían contentos de haber medido sus habilidades. Supuso que era una necesidad innata de los chicos.

–¿Contento? -emitió Takeru, estirándose para favorecer la circulación.

–Mucho... -gimió Daisuke, riendo por lo bajo-. ¿La próxima vez... a béisbol...?

Hikari sonrió, esperanzada ante la idea de que por fin Daisuke hubiera mejorado su opinión con respecto a Takeru. Una rivalidad sana siempre era mejor que la competitividad pura y dura.

El rubio cogió la pelota y la lanzó sin demasiada puntería para después ir a estrechar la mano de Daisuke. El balón rebotó contra el aro de la canasta y salió despedido en un ángulo distinto, cruzando por encima la verja de alambre y yendo a parar a la calle concurrida del otro lado. Hikari, notando que los chicos no parecían tener ningún interés en ir a por él, corrió en aquella dirección con la intención de salir del patio y recoger la pelota. Sin embargo, alguien se le había adelantado.

Un motorista que había estado sentado en su motocicleta tenía el balón en una mano y le daba suaves golpecitos en la superficie de plástico. Hikari sonrió, agradecida, y se acercó a la valla para recuperar el objeto.

–Muchas gracias por recogerla -dijo, regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

–No hay de qué -aseguró el otro, lanzando la pelota hacia arriba y consiguiendo que cruzara la valla sin mayores complicaciones.

Hikari giró sobre sí misma y, tras recoger el balón, se despidió con una inclinación de su benefactor. Mientras la chica corría hacia a sus dos compañeros a paso ligero, el motorista se retiró la visera del casco y la observó con más detenimiento. Sus irascibles ojos azules se iluminaron al captar la magnitud de lo que veía.

_"Es cierto. Tiene ése... algo."_

* * *

–Hikari, lo digo en serio... No sé si debería... -protestaba Takeru, algo inseguro-. No quisiera molestar.

–Venga, hombre. Mis padres no están ahora en casa y seguramente sólo llegarás a conocer a mi hermano -repuso Hikari, añadiendo aquel a la lista de argumentos por los cuales _sí_ debía acompañarla.

Tras terminar las clases de la mañana y teniendo en cuenta que ambos tenían aquella tarde libre, Hikari había decidido que quería reafirmar su recién adquirida amistad con Takeru. Ignorando los contradictorios comentarios de Daisuke, había invitado a su nuevo amigo a ir a merendar a su casa y así presentarle a Taichi.

Takeru se hacía el remolón a pesar de que se sentía entusiasmado ante la idea de conocer a la familia de una chica con un carácter tan dulce. Su familia siempre había estado fragmentada, al menos desde que él tenía plena consciencia de sus recuerdos, y un hogar normal y completo le producían fascinación y una añoranza comprensibles. Sonrió dulcemente y enrojeció un poco en las mejillas.

–Apenas he podido tener amigos en los últimos años... -confesó-. Y desde luego nunca he ido a casa de ninguno, al menos que yo recuerde.

–Para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no? -se encogió de hombros Hikari, dando saltitos frente a él mientras lo guiaba.

Takeru no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante el cambio en el modo de comportarse de la chica. Hacía unas horas, cuando la había conocido, le había parecido insegura y tímida, quizás algo rarita. Y sin embargo en aquel momento _brillaba_, no había otro modo de definirlo. Radiante de felicidad, luminosa anímicamente hablando. Aquella luz envolvente parecía capaz de atravesar sus retinas y llegarle hasta el alma.

–¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano? -preguntó, cambiando de tema.

–Dieciocho: es su último año en el instituto -explicó Hikari, poniéndose a su altura-. Es el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Aunque no te lo presentara seguro que terminarías conociéndole. Es bastante famoso por su habilidad en el fútbol y por su torpeza -terminó con una risita.

–Créeme: ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo del mío -le aseguró Takeru, acomodándose la cartera sobre un hombro.

–¿Tienes un hermano mayor? -sugirió Hikari, sorprendida.

–Sí. Es tres años mayor que yo, pero no le he visto desde que éramos muy pequeños... -relató Takeru con una sonrisa melancólica-. Él se fue con mi padre cuando él y mi madre se divorciaron. No le he visto más. Sólo recuerdo que le gustaba mucho tocar la harmónica...

Hikari adoptó una expresión sombría al notar la melancolía en la voz del muchacho: resultaba obvio que aquellos recuerdos y la ausencia de la mitad de su familia aún le atormentaban. Se forzó a sonreír y se asió del brazo del chico en un intento de darle ánimos: él no la miró, pero sonrió levemente con un imperceptible sonrojar de las mejillas. Ninguna palabra que hubiera podido decir hubiera conseguido el mismo efecto.

Tardaron poco más de cinco minutos en llegar a casa de Hikari. Takeru sólo había tenido la oportunidad de ver la entrada, pero el interior le gustó mucho más: los zapatos desordenados en la entrada, objetos desperdigados por el sofá y los muebles. Era el caos típico de una familia con más de un hijo, que poco se preocupaban por mantener el orden. A decir verdad, él lo echaba de menos en la suya.

–Es... acogedora -comentó con un suspiró soñador.

–Caótica, diría yo -admitió Hikari, dejando la cartera sobre el sofá-. ¿Taichi? -llamó en voz alta, acercándose a la habitación de su hermano.

El chico estaba en su cuarto, haciendo flexiones sobre el parqué. A Hikari no le extrañaba en absoluto que el volumen de sus ronquidos rayara lo inaguantable por las noches si se pasaba el día exigiéndole demasiado a un cuerpo cargado de adrenalina que no conseguía liberar del todo en los entrenamientos de fútbol.

–Ah, hola, Hikari -repuso el chico, sentándose de forma poco decorosa y secándose el sudor de la frente-. ¿Dónde está mamá?

–Hoy es día de mini-golf -le recordó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Sal un momento: he traído un amigo -comentó antes de volver al salón.

Taichi se la quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada. Hikari tenía muchas amigas, y algunas veces había tenido que soportar la presencia de las susodichas en su casa, pero no recordaba que su hermana hubiera traído nunca a un "amigo". Cada vez más lleno de curiosidad, se cambió la camiseta y salió del cuarto. Vio a un chico de cabello rubio sentado en el sofá con cierta rigidez, aceptando con timidez una taza de té que le ofrecía Hikari. Encontró algo familiar en sus rasgos, en su cabello de un peculiar color rubio y en sus ojos de un azul profundo y transparente. Quizás algo antiguo, algo conocido en el modo en el que le miró al verle llegar...

–Ah, buenas tardes -se disculpó Takeru, poniéndose en pie y ejecutando la inclinación de cortesía-. Me llamo Takeru Takaishi. Acabo de empezar a estudiar en vuestro instituto. Encantado.

–Oye: yo a ti te conozco -observó Taichi, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ambos chicos se miraron por unos instantes, intentando ubicar el lugar y el tiempo en el que se habían encontrado. Parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión a la vez.

–¡El otro día...! ¡En el paso de peatones...!

–¿Me he perdido algo? -sugirió Hikari, ceñuda.

–Bueno... -murmuró Taichi, rascándose la cabeza en son de disimulo-. El otro día casi consigo que se matara con la bicicleta al cruzar la calle sin mirar...

–Me imaginaba algo así -aseguró Hikari, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Meriendas con nosotros?

–Claro -repuso Taichi, desplomándose en el otro sofá-. Oye, de verdad: siento mucho lo del otro día... -afirmó, dirigiéndose a Takeru.

–No importa -aseguró el muchacho con un gesto de mano-. Un día no es emocionante si uno no pone en peligro su vida montado en una bici.

Taichi soltó una risilla entre dientes y se llevó a la boca una de las galletas que le tendía su hermana. La chica se sentó educadamente al lado de Takeru y le tocó brevemente el hombro para intentar disolver parte de la inseguridad del muchacho.

El ambiente se fue relajando paulatinamente, y se contaron anécdotas y detalles de los tres implicados. Takeru nunca hubiera adivinado que la chica radiante que había conocido el día anterior hubiera pasado varios años ingresada en un hospital por un precario estado de salud, pero los hermanos Yagami también se sorprendieron al saber que la aspiración del chico era algo tan alejado de su aire atlético como ser novelista. Entre risas y sonrojos, cómo no, la conversación desembocó en el fútbol sin que Hikari pudiera ni quisiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

–¿Juegas al fútbol? -preguntó Taichi, tendido de forma desenfadada en el sillón.

–Soy más del baloncesto -admitió Takeru-, pero soy capaz de jugar si hace falta.

–Hoy ha jugado con Daisuke -intervino Hikari-. Se ha empeñado en hacerle jugar un mini-partidillo para poder ganarle.

–No se lo tomes en cuenta -comentó Taichi, encogiéndose de hombros-. Daisuke es buen chico, pero tiene la necesidad de demostrar que ningún novato puede ganarle al fútbol.

–Ya me he dado cuenta -murmuró Takeru en un murmullo. Miró distraídamente su reloj de pulsera: eran casi las siete y cuarto-. Lo siento mucho, pero tendré que irme ya. Mi madre hoy vendrá tarde y supongo que tendré que hacer yo la cena. La próxima vez podéis venir vosotros a mi casa; para devolveros el favor -comentó, poniéndose en pie y acomodándose la chaqueta del uniforme.

–Claro. Puedes volver cuando quieras -sonrió Taichi con sinceridad-. Y me encantará ir a tu casa.

–Gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto -dijo Takeru, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

A fuera el cielo se teñía ya de un rosa con tinturas doradas y la temperatura había sufrido un brusco descenso. Takeru se frotó las manos antes de sumergirlas en las profundidades de los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta para ver a Hikari aguardando en el umbral, tan feliz y sonriente como si hubiera recibido por adelantado su regalo de cumpleaños.

–Gracias por todo -murmuró el chico con sinceridad-. No esperaba hacer amigos tan rápido. Tu hermano es genial -añadió, como si no quisiera dejar aquella conversación reducida a algo más íntimo.

–Te lo agradezco yo a ti, por no contarle lo de la nota a mi hermano. No quiero preocuparle por una tontería -admitió Hikari con una risita nerviosa. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el marco de la puerta-. Bueno, hasta mañana.

–Sí. Buenas noches -se despidió el chico.

Pero no se fue de inmediato. Se quedaron unos segundos de pie uno frente al otro, como esfinges inmóviles que se sostienen la mirada a lo largo de miles de años.

La sensación era sorprendentemente parecida. Ilógica, irracional. Como si se hubieran mirado a los ojos muchas otras veces pero jamás hubieran podido tocarse. Finalmente, Takeru pareció pensar que estaba haciendo el ridículo y descendió con saltos ágiles y animados las escaleras que le dejarían en la acera.

La chica le vio irse, corriendo en paso de marcha para evitar el frío. Risueña y relajada, cerró la puerta lentamente. Permaneció un momento en el pequeño recibidor, indecisa y pensativa, y cuando se decidió a darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada castaña de su hermano que la observaba de pie con los brazos cruzados. Tenía la cabeza ladeada sobre un hombro, y aquel simple gesto le daba un aire más adulto que de costumbre.

–Nunca te había visto sonreír así -comentó Taichi de forma soñadora, en una expresión que sólo puede definirse como de padre resignado-. Es como si... hubieras madurado.

–Cállate, tonto -le reprochó la chica, esquivando su mirada y estrellando uno de los almohadones del sofá contra su rostro.

--

Ni Taichi ni Hikari Yagami eran conscientes de que alguien había estado vigilando la puerta de su casa casi toda la tarde: un motorista de cabello rubio, que durante horas había dado vueltas que fingían ser aleatorias al parque de enfrente. El susodicho había visto salir a la señora Yagami con los palos de golf a la espalda. Había visto a Taichi abrir la ventana de su cuarto para que entrara el aire.

Había visto a Hikari entrar en su casa acompañada por un muchacho de cierto aire occidental. Aquella última visión le había sorprendido tanto que decidió esperar un poco más, inmóvil, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse casi dos horas más tarde. El mismo chico se despidió de ella con un gesto de mano y después descendió la escalera con unos cuantos y ágiles saltos.

El motorista le observó irse calle abajo, analizando su rostro y su modo de moverse, boquiabierto tras la visera del casco.

_"Imposible..."_

* * *

El timbre sonó, y Taichi se recordó de mala gana que mientras Hikari estuviera en la bañera él era el único de la casa que podría ir a abrir la puerta. Se dirigió rezongando a la entrada, pues lo más probable era que se tratara de su madre, que con su pésima memoria y su célebre despiste había olvidado las llaves en el cuenco del recibidor por enésima.

–Mamá: ¿cómo esperas que yo arregle mi cuarto si tú eres incapaz de rec...? -empezó, girando el pomo.

No terminó la frase, pues las personas que le aguardaban tras el umbral le eran absolutamente desconocidas.

Bueno, salvo una.

–¿Mimi? -escupió, absolutamente incrédulo.

Ella se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado y le dedicó una sonrisa pueril y encantadora. Taichi no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero sí tuvo muy claro que no se había equivocado. La chica era toda en sí belleza y gracia, con una envidiable cortina de cabello rizado y pardo y unos grandes ojos castaños, sinceros y expresivos. Además, se dijo con cierta resignación, nadie más hubiera sido capaz de llevar en plena calle un sombrero de vaquera de color rosa chillón.

–Cuanto tiempo, Taichi -sonrió ella.

–Apenas me lo creo -murmuró él, aún aturdido-. No nos veíamos desde el campamento de verano de hace tres años. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La expresión jovial del rostro de la chica se descompuso considerablemente mientras dirigía una mirada interrogante a sus espaldas. Sólo entonces reparó Taichi en los dos chicos que la flanqueaban como si fueran guardaespaldas. Uno era un poco más joven que él, de mirada oscura e inteligente y cierto aire de ingenuidad, como si cualquier contratiempo fuera a resolverse con paciencia y buena cara. El otro bien podría ser un universitario, pues le sacaba tranquilamente un palmo de altura. En contraposición con su compañero, su mirada transmitía cierta frialdad y apatía detrás de las gafas de montura oval. Su expresión en aquellos momentos, sin embargo, era parecida a la que se le queda a alguien que acaba de ver un fantasma.

–Tenemos que hablar contigo. Es importante -aseguró Mimi en un murmullo.

Taichi dudó un momento, pero de inmediato se apartó y les dejó pasar. No conocía a los dos chicos, pero Mimi era la persona más confiable del mundo. Recordaba con cierta melancolía aquel lejano campamento de verano en el que ella, a pesar de tener un año menos, les seguía a él y a Sora a todas partes. Al principio había supuesto un auténtico estorbo, pero finalmente ambos se habían encariñado con aquella extravagante niña del sombrero rosa. Los cuatro se habían perdido una noche en el que una repentina tormenta azotó las montañas, y había sido una de las experiencias más emocionantes de su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza. Pensar en aquel grupo de cuatro le llevaba a recordar a alguien a quien preferiría haber sido capaz de expulsar de sus recuerdos.

Observó al peculiar trío, que tomó asiento en el amplio sofá. Lejos de adoptar la naturalidad de Mimi, sus dos compañeros parecían tan tensos como si en algún momento fueran a escuchar el pistoletazo de salida de algún tipo de competición.

–Será mejor que vaya al grano -se atrevió a hablar el de cabellos castaños. Se llevó una mano al pecho-. Me llamo Koushiro Izumi, y éste es Joe Kido -hizo una breve pausa, como si eso lo explicara todo-. La verdad es que es difícil decir esto, pero... ayer por la noche, mi equipo de seguimiento me informó de que habías recibido una llamada telefónica de un número que estoy investigando.

Taichi arqueó una ceja, empezando a dudar de la veracidad de aquel discurso. ¿Se creía aquel chico que era una especie de _hacker_ informático al servicio de alguna administración secreta? Sin embargo recordaba la llamada que le había despertado y que de tan mala leche le había puesto, así que tuvo que reconocer que no todo debía ser una patraña.

–Sí: recibí esa llamada -admitió-. Es de un gilipollas al que no veo desde hace años, ¿pero eso qué importancia tiene?

El otro chico se quitó las gafas y parpadeó un par de veces. Daba la sensación de ser incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con Taichi ni que fuera un segundo.

–Esa persona está metida en algo muy serio. Son más de uno, un grupo que se dedica a hacer cosas bastante desagradables. Son gente peligrosa -afirmó Joe, limpiándose las gafas con la punta de la camisa. Se las acomodó en la nariz y le dirigió una primera mirada, fría y serena-. Supongo que habrás visto lo de la chica desaparecida en Odaiba hace dos días, ¿no? Fueron ellos.

Taichi se quedó mudo, más no se creyó nada. No dudaba que Yamato Ishida, su antiguo amigo, fuera un cabrón que merecía que alguien le diera una buena paliza, pero de ahí a creer que secuestraba chicas por Odaiba había un mundo.

Miró a Mimi, que parecía atribulada por todo lo que se estaba diciendo allí. Podía llegar a imaginar aquella escena montada por aquellos dos _frikis_, pero Mimi no encajaba en todo aquello. Era caprichosa y egocéntrica hasta cierto punto, pero su mente era simple y transparente como la de un niño: jamás se metería en asuntos tan turbios. Y de pronto descubrió algo triste y oscuro en los ojos pardos de ella. Algo insólito en el modo en el que se retorcía las manos, como balanceándose en el paradigma del dolor.

–A mí me pasó lo mismo -emitió Mimi en un murmullo-. También me secuestraron y estuve encerrada muchos días... No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si Joe y Koushiro no me hubieran ayudado...

–Mimi... -murmuró Taichi, profundamente conmocionado. Estaba claro que la chica no mentía-. No tenía ni idea...

–Fue hace un año, más o menos, y hace mucho que no nos vemos -se encogió de hombros ella, recuperando parte del aire soñador-. Pero no debes dudar ni un momento de que todo lo que te hemos dicho es cierto.

Taichi la veía allí sentada, implorando y llorosa, y le costaba creer que se estuviera marcando un farol. Se frotó la frente distraídamente, intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba oyendo. Por mucho que lo intentara, su sentido del realismo le dictaba que estaba siendo testigo de una broma de mal gusto.

–Mirad, todo esto es muy raro -comentó, negando con la cabeza-. No sé a qué creéis que estáis jugando, pero no tiene ni puñetera gracia...

–¿Has tenido sueños recurrentes últimamente? -sugirió Koushiro a la desesperada-. De extraña naturaleza, siempre repetitivos. ¿Te sientes poderoso cuando sueñas?

La pregunta fue tan contundente que Taichi se quedó sin respiración. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al recordar aquellos pintorescos infiernos volubles que acudían a visitarle cada noche, cuando cerraba los ojos. Y, obviamente, no podía olvidar la sensación de totipotencia que le embargaba en aquellos momentos.

–¿Cómo lo sabes...? -murmuró en un hilo de voz.

–Es predecible: si te buscan es por esa diferencia -repuso Koushiro, más tranquilo. Al menos había conseguido captar su atención-. A todos nos pasa lo mismo cuando _eso_ empieza a despertar.

–¿_Eso_? ¿A qué te refieres? -susurró Taichi, sobrecogido.

Koushiro miró alrededor un par de veces, como asegurándose de que sólo estaban ellos cuatro en el salón, y después chasqueó los dedos.

En el acto, las tres bombillas que alumbraban el salón se apagaron a la vez. En el otro extremo de la cocina, el microondas empezó a funcionar por sí solo. El televisor se encendió y los canales empezaron a sucederse sin que nadie tocara el mando a distancia. Desde su cuarto, Taichi pudo escuchar reproducirse el último disco de _Becca_. La cosa continuó hasta que Koushiro hizo sonar de nuevo los dedos y las luces volvieron a encenderse, acompañadas del "cling" del microondas.

–Puedo controlar la electricidad, incluidos todos los aparatos eléctricos -afirmó con tranquilidad-. Antes de ser capaz de todo esto, empecé a tener sueños que se repetían cada noche. Veía caer rayos a mi alrededor, y cuando me alcanzaban me sentía más vivo que nunca...

Si había alguna duda de que todo aquello NO era un disparate, aquella demostración se había encargado de disiparla. Miró a Mimi, interrogante, deseando en un rincón profundo de su mente que todo aquello fuera un sueño de lo más estrambótico. La chica sonrió a modo de disculpa y después cogió la taza vacía de té que Takeru había dejado allí al irse. Observó fijamente el recipiente, como si quisiera analizar cada uno de los dibujos gravados en la porcelana.

Algo empezó a brotar desde el fondo de la taza. Un delgado y enclenque tallo empezó a escalar en el aire, desplegando unas hojas verdes que se ensancharon lentamente. El capullo del extremo creció paulatinamente, engrosándose, y poco a poco se fue abriendo para convertirse en una flor tan grande como un puño con pétalos de un sorprendente rosa chillón. Mimi miró a Taichi, cuyo rostro se asemejaba cada vez a una mueca de pavor.

–Hace un par de años que descubrí que podía hacerlo -comentó. Con una sola mirada, la flor se marchitó y desapareció, como si nunca hubiera germinado-. Supongo que por eso me atacaron aquella vez...

Taichi apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veía, pero las pruebas estaban allí y eran irrefutables. Dirigió una mirada interrogante al otro chico, con la clara intención de saber cual era su habilidad especial.

–Si no quieres que tu casa acabe pareciendo un acuario, será mejor que no te lo enseñe -afirmó Joe, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Esos tipos que te hemos dicho van buscando a la gente como nosotros, con dones especiales -aseguró Koushiro con seriedad-. Nuestra sangre les atrae irremediablemente y sienten el deseo de cazarnos. Si has tenido esos sueños significa que tú eres como nosotros, aunque posiblemente tu poder no haya despertado.

–Pero... no lo entiendo -murmuró Taichi, con el corazón latiéndole a la altura de la nuez-. El que me llamó no habló de mí: habló de mi hermana Hikari...

Daba la sensación de que Koushiro iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y las palabras murieron en su garganta. Hikari apareció en el salón, en pijama y con el pelo empapado de agua. Se sonrojó levemente al ver a tantas personas que no conocía.

–Ah, lo siento, hermano. Os dejo solos -se disculpó, corriendo hacia su cuarto y encerrándose en él.

Taichi se relajó, pues no le hacía ninguna gracia que Hikari supiera nada de todo aquel asunto. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista al frente, vio que sus tres interlocutores tenían la vista fija en la puerta del cuarto de Hikari y aquello lo inquietó. Al principio le pareció que lo que aparecía en sus rostros era aprensión, pero después valoró que se parecía más a una profunda reverencia, una fascinación irracional por algo que sólo ellos tres podían ver.

–¿Habéis visto lo que yo he visto...? -murmuró Mimi, incrédula.

–Sí -afirmó Koushiro, con la voz titilante-. Había... algo a su alrededor. Es como nosotros...

–¿Habláis de Hikari? -saltó de inmediato Taichi, a la defensiva-. ¿Qué hay con ella?

Los tres desviaron su atención hacia él, y por primera vez Taichi vio que eran poderosos. Había algo mágico en sus ojos, algo sobrenatural y tan antiguo como el mundo. Incluso en los ojos afables de aquella chica a la que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Finalmente, con un largo suspiro, Koushiro se puso en pie y se arregló la chaqueta del uniforme; los otros dos le imitaron, guardando un silencio que parecía absolutamente indeleble. Taichi quiso cogerles por los hombros y zarandearles, exigirles explicaciones más claras, pero resultó evidente que aquel encuentro había acabado.

–Los dos corréis peligro, pero a ti no te atacarán aún: tu fuerza aún no es perceptible. En cambio, la de Hikari sí. Vigila muy bien a tu hermana -le aconsejó Koushiro en un murmullo-. Ten mucho cuidado con las personas con las que se relaciona: es así como entran en contacto con ellas antes de... llevárselas.

–N-no lo comprendo... Todo esto no tiene sentido... ¿De verdad podrían secuestrarla...? -jadeó Taichi, con el miedo palpitando en cada fibra de su ser.

–Por desgracia sí -repuso Joe de un modo fúnebre-. Cuando hayamos descubierto más cosas y estemos seguros de sus próximos movimientos, contactaremos contigo. Por suerte o por desgracia, estamos en el mismo bando -concluyó con cierta apatía-. Será mejor que evites cualquier relación con Yamato Ishida.

Taichi se quedó mudo al oír aquel nombre pronunciado por los labios del otro. Por mucho que odiara a Yamato, era incapaz de creer que estuviera involucrado en asuntos tan oscuros. Aquella era la prueba definitiva de que su mundo nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Mimi se acercó con una dulce sonrisa que trataba de transmitir ánimos. Taichi la miró como si la viera por primera vez y alcanzó a vislumbrar el dolor y el miedo vividos tras sus ojos, como una marca invisible pero que no se puede borrar. Se abrazaron en silencio a modo de despedida, y después Taichi los vio marchar atravesando el crepúsculo que se cernía más allá de la puerta. Apoyado en el marco, echó un último vistazo a Odaiba antes de darse cuenta de que la ciudad llena de vida que había amanecido aquella mañana le pareció entonces un tétrico campo de extrañas conspiraciones.

Golpeó la puerta con el puño cerrado, y sintió cómo le crujían los nudillos. Todo aquello, de un modo u otro, había sido iniciado por una sola persona.

_"Maldito Yamato..."_


	4. Shinjitsu: Verdad

_Como prometí, capítulo nuevo. Y ahora me voy a encerrar a estudiar en plan hermitaño para poder sacarme el curso, porque si no lo veo crudo XDDD. _

_Weno, muchas gracias por sus reviews a zulmea (para saber como acaba tendrás que leer el final, digo yo XD. Gracias), Painalli Tlahuilli, Umi-lizs5 y dark-fallen-angel91. Los escritores de fics nos nutrimos de esto, es la verdad XD_

_Disfrutad de la lectura (aunque creo que se me ha ido la mano de largo...). _

**Capítulo 4. Shinjitsu - Verdad**

Aquella noche Takeru soñó con su hermano.

Le vio allí sentado, rubio y joven como él le recordaba, con aquellos ojos de un azul marino que incitaban a una calma infinita. Le sonreía brevemente antes de llevarse una harmónica a los labios y emitir un dulce sonido que inundó el jardín en el que estaban sentados. Su padre y su madre, abrazados desde el porche, esbozaban una expresión típica de los más perfeccionistas cuadros renacentistas.

El ambiente idílico que reinaba se vino abajo con la misma facilidad con la que se destruye un castillo de naipes.

De repente sus padres ya no estaban, y a él le costaba horrores respirar, como si una debilidad mortal se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo. Un dolor indescriptible le palpitaba cerca del antebrazo, y cuando levantó la mano para descubrir la causa la entrevió empapada de sangre roja y brillante.

Intentó decir algo, pero sus labios sólo emitieron un débil balbuceo. Un lloriqueo que no era propio llegó hasta sus oídos, y cuando consiguió mirar en dicha dirección vio a su hermano llorando de puro horror, con las manos tan amarradas de sangre como la suya y los ojos velados en la lejanía, como un espejo que no refleja nada...

Despertó súbitamente, arrancado de su pesadilla por un golpeteo insistente en algún tipo de superficie de madera. Confuso y desorientado, intentó apoyarse en algún sitio para incorporarse pero no calculó bien la distancia y terminó cayendo de su cama de la forma más vergonzosa posible. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el parqué y aterrizó con las piernas por delante. Frotándose el que sin duda se convertiría en un chichón digno de recordar, se aferró al edredón y se irguió con cierta dificultad.

–Takeru, ¿aún estás durmiendo? -sugirió la voz de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, Takeru dirigió los ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra hacia la mesilla de noche. Descubrió con horror que el despertador se había quedado sin pilas y que, según el reloj de pared del lado de la ventana, hacía casi dos horas que debería estar despierto.

Jamás había requerido tan poco tiempo como el que empleó en vestirse, peinarse y desayunar, pero es que tampoco se había jugado antes nada tan importante como era un empleo.

* * *

Miyako se encontraba sumergida en la difusa frontera entre la consciencia y el sueño cuando escuchó abrirse de nuevo el portón metálico. Una corriente de aire fresco penetró en la habitación y le acarició la piel, consiguiendo despertarla. Parpadeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que le habían caído las gafas. Tanteó el suelo frío en la oscuridad y sintió el contacto del cristal con los dedos: tenía los brazos tan débiles que incorporarse y ponerse las gafas le supuso un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Cuando su visión fue normal de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que había alguien de pie frente a ella.

Era aquel chico moreno de ojos oscuros; la observaba de un modo muy diferente a la última vez. No sonreía de aquel modo lúgubre, más bien aparentaba lidiar con una niña perdida. Extendió una mano con un claro gesto de ofrecimiento, pero ella se la apartó de un manotazo, dirigiéndole una mirada encendida de ira. El racionamiento de Miyako era simple: si de todos modos iban a matarla, no tenía razones para ser amable o educada.

El muchacho pareció decepcionado, porque arqueó una ceja en son de burla.

–Intento ser amable contigo, darte alguna explicación, y tú insistes en comportarte como una niña -repuso en un murmullo.

La lógica de Miyako flaqueó por un segundo ante el tono de reproche de su voz. Él le dedicó un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera y después salió de la estancia, dejando la puerta abierta. Deseosa de salir de aquel lugar, hubiera lo que hubiera fuera, Miyako se puso en pie como humanamente pudo y le siguió a través de un corredor sombrío.

Jamás había visto nada tan tétrico como aquel lugar, pero era sorprendentemente hermoso. Los cuadros que engalanaban las paredes representaban escenas de figuras vestidas de negro, de ángeles en agonía cayendo bajo afiladas espadas de demonios del averno; las luces azules que iluminaban el pasillo dotaban a las escenas de un realismo increíble, como si las figuras fueran a escaparse de los lienzos. El chico se detuvo ante una puerta lateral y la invitó a acercarse: el interior no parecía corresponder con el resto del edificio.

Era una habitación totalmente cubierta de baldosas claras empañadas de vapor. Al fondo, tras una mampara, podía adivinarse una amplia bañera. Un montón de ropa cuidadosamente doblada permanecía al lado de una bandeja con una ingente cantidad de comida. Miyako miró al chico, interrogante, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Puedes darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa -le anunció él con indiferencia-. Ahí tienes algo de comida y bebida. No te preocupes: matarte _definitivamente_ no tiene sentido.

Después cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y la dejó sola.

La primera reacción de Miyako al sentirse sin vigilancia fue lanzarse hacia la ventana que entrevió al fondo de la estancia. La decepción fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que estaba tapada por barrotes y un cristal que posiblemente era más ancho que toda ella. Intentó descubrir pues donde estaba, y tras el vidrio vislumbró uno de los últimos pilares del puente Rainbow. Era temprano, pues el sol aún no se había levantado lo suficiente sobre la línea del mar, de un triste azul grisáceo.

Se rindió: por el momento decidió confiar en la promesa de que su vida no corría peligro. Se quitó el uniforme del instituto y la ropa interior y se sumergió en la bañera, dominada por la necesidad de sentirse limpia. El agua estaba tibia y emitía un aroma dulzón a jazmines y rosas. Se preguntó por qué iba alguien a tomarse tantas molestias con alguien a quien había secuestrado, pero prefirió no pensar en eso.

Cuando por fin se sintió relativamente calmada, al menos a nivel físico, emergió del agua y observó la ropa que supuestamente iba a ser para ella. La nefasta idea de que aquellas prendas hubieran pertenecido a otra chica, a la que seguramente le habían hecho lo mismo que a ella, consiguió deprimirla de nuevo. Devoró a toda velocidad media docena de pasteles y se sirvió tres vasos de leche que tragó seguidos. Para cuando pudo darse cuenta, el chico estaba de nuevo en la puerta de la estancia. Dio un respingo, pues no le había oído llegar hasta allí: se movía con el sigilo de una sombra. Ni siquiera parecía respirar: simplemente estaba allí, oscuro y magnífico como el mismísimo Lucifer.

–Acompáñame -murmuró únicamente, y después volvió al pasillo.

Miyako permitió que sus pies la guiaran sin consultar con su cerebro. A medida que le seguía se iba dando cuenta de que el chico poseía un magnetismo indudable, un poder de atracción que no había percibido antes en ninguna otra persona: era como si fuera el centro de gravedad de una incomprensible y cíclica danza del universo.

Llegaron a un salón tapizado con una moqueta de terciopelo azul. Sendos sillones estaban dispuestos de forma aleatoria y a diferencia del resto de edificio, la iluminación provenía de llamas apostadas en altos y dorados candelabros, y sus ondulaciones arrojaban juegos de luces y sombras sobre la habitación que monstruizaban las caras de los dos presentes.

Miyako se detuvo con todos los sentidos a flor de piel, percibiendo que su peculiar anfitrión debía de sentirse cómodo en aquel sombrío ambiente. Escudriñó su rostro con innegable descaro y estudio sus rasgos atractivos, su barbilla fina y su nariz recta. Sus ojos que, aunque siniestros, poseían un ardiente brillo de sagacidad.

–Yo te conozco -dijo la chica con fingida calma-. Sales por la tele desde hace un par de años. Un genio de la ciencia, los deportes y la informática. Eres Ken Ichijouji, ¿verdad?

El muchacho le dirigió una mirada hiriente, la misma que hubiera utilizado para mirar al ser más vulgar del planeta. Aquel modo de observarla mosqueó a sobremanera a la muchacha.

–Yo no soy él -afirmó Ichijouji con una pétrea seriedad-. Ya no. Sólo conservo la apariencia que me permite mezclarme con vosotros, intrascendentes humanos.

Todas las palabras de él le sonaban ajenas y extrañas a Miyako, incomprensibles como un rompecabezas que su genial mente no podía recomponer.

–¿Por qué me has traído aquí...? -murmuró.

–Oh, ya deberías saberlo -repuso Ichijouji con una sonrisa petulante-. Supuse que el encierro prolongado en la oscuridad despertaría antiguos recuerdos en ti, quizás un instinto suficiente como para ocupar tu lugar en el juego que acaba de empezar...

–No entiendo nada de lo que dices -afirmó Miyako, confundida.

Apenas había terminado la frase e Ichijouji ya estaba a su lado, con su mano de largos dedos cerrándose entorno a su brazo. La muchacha vio relucir fugazmente algún tipo de objeto punzante antes de sentirlo penetrar en su dedo; una sola gota de sangre roja y caliente se deslizó por su mano hasta llegar al antebrazo. Miró al chico con el terror titilando en sus ojos, sus labios entreabiertos temblando de pánico.

–¿Q-qué estás haciendo...? -chilló, intentando desasirse.

–Mira -susurró Ichijouji con una sonrisa aviesa-. ¿Qué puedes ver...?

Miyako no supo a qué se refería exactamente, pero su mirada se desvió instintivamente hacia el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su propia piel. Ladeó la cabeza sobre un hombro, segura de que la tensión del momento la estaba descolocando: ¿acaso nunca se había mirado una herida? ¿Siempre tenía su sangre aquel peculiar color?

–¿La ves brillar? ¿La ves palpitar como si estuviera electrificada...? ¿Aletear como un poder dormido que ansía extender sus alas...? -murmuró Ichijouji, acercándose a su oído.

Ante la absoluta estupefacción de la chica, él levantó un poco más su dedo y lamió la sangre del corte con algo que podía interpretarse como ¿sensualidad?. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos de deseo cuando se incorporó para mirarla, con los pálidos labios empañados de sangre ajena.

–Eres de los míos, Miyako Inoue. Y yo nunca olvido a los que me ofrecen su lealtad... por mucho tiempo que pase.

* * *

Taichi la había invitado de nuevo a su casa. Sora era consciente de que esa noche ninguno de los dos iba a pegar ojo.

Al día siguiente tenían el partido en Nerima. Seguramente se pasarían las largas horas nocturnas comentando las jugadas en tal y cual situación, viendo como el tiempo corría y el cielo se rayaba de rosa y dorado. Lo habían hecho tantas veces que Sora se preguntaba por qué no dormían separados para permitirse así unas previas horas de descanso.

Así era Taichi, se dijo mientras se sentaba en una mesa de la cafetería de siempre y esperaba a que la atendieran. Irreflexivo, infantil, con aquel aire de niño travieso que no conseguía limar del todo.

Tan distinto a Yamato que casi dolía.

Sora tamborileó con un pie contra la pata de la mesa mientras se castigaba por establecer aquel paralelismo a cada instante. Era obvio que los dos eran personas muy distintas, pero ella podía jactarse de conocerlos mejor que nadie. No obstante, no se imaginaba yendo los tres juntos a, por ejemplo, el parque de atracciones o al cine. Hubo un tiempo en el que los tres eran inseparables, como uña y carne: sus padres temían a la siguiente trastada que saliera de sus retorcidas mentes.

Actualmente, se recordó con amargura, Taichi y Yamato no podían ni verse. Quizás (sólo quizás) hubiera esperado un intento de reconciliación por parte de Yamato, pero Taichi se la tenía jugada de por vida. No era alguien que se retractara fácilmente de sus opiniones sobre otros, y cuando alguien le decepcionaba la ojeriza podía durar para toda la vida.

–Perdone, ¿qué le pongo?

Sora volvió la vista hacia el camarero, gruñendo para sus adentros por haber sido sacada de sus ensoñaciones, y entonces estuvo a punto de emanar un chillido a causa de la impresión. Y es que su primer impulso automático fue murmurar "Yamato" en un inaudible susurro.

El parecido era asombroso, tanto que a primera vista sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de preguntarle qué hacía allí. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado: aquel muchacho apenas rozaba los dieciséis años y no gozaba del aire misterioso de Yamato.

–Una Coca-Cola y un pastel de frambuesas, por favor -escupió sin apenas meditar.

–Inmediatamente -aseguró el chico con eficiencia, dándole la espalda y corriendo hacia una mesa cercana.

Sora siguió mirándole de forma casi descarada, sin ser capaz aún de asimilar el impacto de aquella imagen. Mientras el joven giraba sobre sí mismo con una bandeja en una mano, la chica empezó a descubrir las diferencias: su rostro era mucho más suave que el de Yamato, no tan marcado, quizás con un ligero atisbo infantil. Su complexión también era algo diferente: parecía más delgado que él, aunque poseía físico de atleta.

Sin embargo, Sora no podía pasar por alto que el color de los ojos de ambos era idéntico, un profundo azul ultramar. Insondable y eterno, como el lento palpitar del mar.

El rubio volvió momentos después con el pedido. Le obsequió con una sonrisa cortés mientras depositaba la apetecible merienda delante de ella. En su discreto escrutinio, Sora descubrió que se apartaba los mechones dorados de los ojos con un gesto idéntico al de Yamato.

–Perdona -dijo finalmente, incapaz de contenerse-: vengo mucho por aquí pero nunca te había visto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Takeru, Takeru Takaishi -respondió él con simpatía.

"No tienen el mismo apellido" pensó Sora, ligeramente decepcionada. Pero aún así costaba creer que fuera una coincidencia, pensó mientras le miraba irse. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica: estaba empezando a volverse paranoica.

No obstante, cuando ya había saboreado cerca de la mitad de su merienda, tuvo que reconocer que todo aquello era muy raro. Una chica con el uniforme verde del instituto de Odaiba acababa de entrar en la cafetería y pareció denotar sorpresa al reconocer al muchacho rubio. Sora observó la escena con curiosidad, cómo se sonreían y cómo ella esperó hasta que él volvió de la trastienda, vestido también con ropas de estudiante. Los vio irse juntos, con las carteras debajo del brazo y un aire semejante al de dos niños cuya única aspiración consiste en ir al parque.

Sora apoyó la barbilla en su mano izquierda y esbozó una sonrisa a medio camino entre complacida y maliciosa. ¿Era posible que acabara de conocer sin saberlo al novio de la hermana de Taichi?

--

El niño con el número 9 escrito en el dorsal de la camiseta lanzó el balón contra la canasta, pero ésta rebotó contra el aro y se desvió, rebotando por los escalones que descendían del parque. Takeru se disculpó con un gesto con Hikari y atrapó el balón, devolviéndolo con un certero pase a la cancha en la que jugaban los niños del barrio. El crío recogió la pelota y le dio las gracias con un gesto de mano, pero el muchacho volvía a prestar atención a Hikari y a la conversación que tenían.

–¿Así que te han echado del trabajo de repartidor? -sugirió Hikari con expresión de fastidio.

–Sí -admitió el chico con una sonrisa amarga-: me he quedado dormido esta mañana y no he acudido. He tenido suerte de encontrar otro -añadió, recordando el oportuno cartel de "se busca camarero" que había visto al cruzar la calle, obcecado de rabia-, aunque creo que me tocará trabajar también alguna noche... Siento haberme ido de clase sin despedirme, pero debía estar en la cafetería en cinco minutos -se disculpó, frotándose la cabeza.

–No importa -le excuso la chica con un gesto de mano-: así ya sé a dónde tengo que ir a merendar.

Él rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza, profundamente relajado; el sol del atardecer levantó reflejos rojos en su pelo. Echaba de menos la gorra que solía llevar a todas partes desde que tenía diez años, pero hasta él podía darse cuenta de que resultaba inadecuado combinarla con el uniforme del instituto.

–¿Es tu color natural? -quiso saber Hikari, echando un vistazo al dorado de su cabella. Aquella pregunta no era rara, pues estaba muy de moda en Japón teñirse el pelo de colores cada cual más estrambótico.

–Sí: me viene de parte de madre -afirmó Takeru, restándole importancia-. Mi abuelo es francés, de Paris, aunque sólo he ido dos veces allí. Vino a vivir a Japón hace muchos años y aquí conoció a mi abuela; se quedaron aquí hasta después de que yo naciera, pero al jubilarse decidieron volver a Francia. Mi hermano también es rubio -añadió, con una sonrisa de añoranza.

A decir verdad, Hikari se esperaba una explicación semejante. Había algo en los rasgos de Takeru que no resultaba típicamente japonés; eso, por supuesto, no le restaba ni una pizca de su indudable atractivo...

Parpadeó un par de veces y apartó la mirada, ruborizada. ¿Estaba pensando realmente lo que creía que estaba pensando? ¡Jamás se había fijado de aquella manera en un chico! Bueno, se dijo, tampoco ningún chico se había comportado así con ella antes y jamás había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de uno, así que supuso normal que se fijara en las virtudes de su nuevo amigo. Tras casi un minuto de silencio, se acordó de algo que había querido proponerle desde que él se había escabullido a toda velocidad al terminar las clases.

–Mañana mi hermano y su equipo van a jugar un partido a Nerima. ¿Quieres venir? -le ofreció-. Daisuke también viene.

–¿Daisuke? -sugirió Takeru, confundido.

–A pesar de que Taichi ya no le entrena, es como una especie de fan suyo especialmente insistente: le sigue a ver todos los partidos allá a donde vaya -rió Hikari.

–Es sábado, así que no tengo nada que hacer -reflexionó el chico, sobándose la barbilla-. Me encantará ir.

Aclararon los detalles para ir a Nerima: Takeru tenía que coger el metro para llegar al campo a las cinco de la tarde; Hikari le guardaría un sitio en las gradas para que no tuviera que quedarse de pie.

–Nos vemos allí -le gritó ella con una sonrisa desde lo alto de la escalera de su edificio.

Él se despidió con un vago movimiento de mano y giró una esquina para dirigirse a casa. Hikari se quedó aún unos segundos más, meditativa, hasta que descubrió el horizonte sembrado de unas nubes que amenazaban tormenta. De pronto y sin que ni un sólo trueno rasgara la uniformidad del sonido del tráfico, una tromba de agua se precipitó desde las alturas y tiñó Tokio de un gris plateado. Hikari imaginó a Takeru corriendo bajo la lluvia para resguardarse en su casa y no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros mientras entraba en casa y cerraba la puerta.

Encontró a Taichi apoyado con ambas manos en el alféizar de la ventana y maldiciendo en todos los idiomas posibles.

–¿Qué te ocurre? -sugirió, un poco impresionada.

–Lloverá. Mañana lloverá -gruñó su hermano de mal humor-. Eso jugará en nuestra contra...

–También será malo para los de Nerima, digo yo -opinó Hikari, quitándose el lazo del cuello del uniforme.

–Déjalo, no lo entenderías... -refunfuñó Taichi, cruzándose de brazos y derrumbándose en el sofá.

–Ah, por cierto... -comentó Hikari antes de dirigirse a su habitación-. Ya que Daisuke también va a venir, he invitado a Takeru a ir al partido. Supongo que será divertido -se encogió de hombros-. Espero que no te moleste...

La reacción natural de Taichi hubiera sido alegrarse, en su estado de enfado para con la meteorología quizás asentir con un encogimiento de hombros, pero entonces unas palabras traicioneras acudieron a su cabeza. Casi pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Koushiro Izumi repitiéndolas frente a él.

_"Vigila muy bien con qué tipo de gente se relaciona tu hermana. Es así como suelen entrar en contacto con las víctimas"_

¿Era mera casualidad que Takeru se presentara en la vida de Hikari justo cuando empezaba a pasar todo aquello? Era difícil creer que _casualmente_ Mimi y su increíble historia hubieran aparecido media hora después de que Takeru se despidiera de ellos.

Suspiró, con una sensación amarga en la boca. Decirle a Hikari "no quiero que ese tío se te acerque" sería precipitado, y todo sea dicho, imprudente. En su lugar esbozó una sonrisa forzada y le dio, a regañadientes, su aprobación.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche y Takeru estaba sentado en su escritorio, intentando hacer unos deberes sobre derivadas e integrales. Le costaba creer que los profesores les mandaran hacer ejercicios que ni ellos mismos sabían resolver, así que entre unas cosas y otras llevaba casi tres cuartos de hora atascado en el mismo problema. A pesar de que suele resultar engorroso que a uno le interrumpan cuando está concentrado en algo, el muchacho consideró una bendición que alguien llamara al timbre en aquel momento. Caminó descalzo hacia el recibidor y, al abrir la puerta, olvidó en el acto el machacante ejercicio.

De pie frente a él había un chico que debía rozar los dieciocho. Alto y fibroso, vestía con aquella elegancia característica que sólo suele poseer la aristocracia. Tenía el pelo dorado revuelto de forma magistral y sus ojos, rasgados y de un azul vívido, estaban fijos en él con una mal camuflada emoción.

–Hola, Takeru -saludó. Su tono era etéreo y frío como el hielo.

El aludido permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, con la mente vacía de pensamientos e incapaz de asimilar lo que sus ojos le transmitían. Las piernas le flaquearon por el cúmulo de nervios y no tuvo muy seguro que fueran a sostenerle.

Diez años, y se habían reunido de la forma más inesperada.

–_¿O-onii-san...? _-sugirió al final-. ¿Qué haces aquí...?

–Esperaba que te alegraras de verme -admitió Yamato con una ceja arqueada.

–Hace ya casi diez años desde que nos vimos por última vez -se excusó Takeru con voz queda. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar sus ojos humedecidos-. Me ha tomado por sorpresa...

Permanecieron de nuevo en silencio hasta que oyeron abrirse el cerrojo de la puerta del vecino. Takeru quiso pedirle a su hermano que entrara, pero dado que las palabras parecían atascadas en el fondo de su garganta se limitó a indicárselo mediante un gesto de manos.

Yamato observó la casa con una leve sonrisa, anhelante y complacida al mismo tiempo. Ni la casa de un rey presentaría un orden semejante: su madre siempre había sido el tipo de persona que arreglaba los tapetes para que estuvieran en ángulo recto con la mesa y que se inclinaba para colocar los zapatos exactamente a la misma altura. Lo comparó con el caos que reinaba en el piso de su padre y se sintió más culpable y melancólico que nunca.

–Siéntate donde quieras -murmuró Takeru, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar-. ¿Quieres algo?

–No, gracias -repuso Yamato mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá tapizado en azul.

Todos los indicios apuntaban a que aquellas iban a ser las únicas palabras que intercambiarían en todo el rato, pero aún así se lanzaron miradas furtivas y huidizas, como si establecer contacto visual supusiera soltar de golpe todas las emociones desagradables que pugnaban por mostrarse abiertamente. Cuando la situación se volvió francamente insostenible, Takeru levantó la mirada por un instante y volvió a posarla en sus pies.

–¿Por qué nunca coges el teléfono...? -cuestionó en voz baja-. Te he llamado tantísimas veces en estos últimos años que creía que no querrías verme... Que papá y mamá se separaran no significa que nosotros también debamos olvidar todos aquellos años.

–No es eso -se apresuró a corregirle Yamato, inmutable-. Pero si papá y mamá decidieron separarse no es conveniente hurgar en la herida. Supongo que cada vez que papá veía una llamada de vuestro número, la borraba sin más. Es duro dejarlo todo atrás, y mientras menos cosas te recuerden a algo desagradable, mucho mejor.

Takeru apretó los puños sobre las rodillas y por un momento sintió un irracional deseo de levantarse y zarandear a su hermano hasta hacerle escupir una sentida disculpa; en su lugar murmuró una pregunta al azar.

–¿Por qué has venido hoy, precisamente?

–La verdad es que no sabía dónde vivíais tú y mamá: papá nunca ha querido decírmelo -afirmó Yamato con sinceridad-. Pero ayer por la tarde, cuando pasaba por Odaiba en moto, te vi saliendo de casa de una chica, una compañera del instituto. Quizás no estuvo bien, pero sentí curiosidad y te seguí hasta aquí.

–¿Cómo me reconociste? He crecido mucho desde entonces -murmuró Takeru.

No hubiera podido asegurarlo, pero le pareció que Yamato esbozaba la primera sonrisa sincera desde que se habían encontrado. Le recordó vagamente al rostro infantil de su hermano, a aquel niño protector que permanecía a su lado pasara lo que pasara. El mismo en cuya cama se deslizaba cada noche en un intento de protegerse del monstruo del armario, que conseguía reiteradamente apoderarse de su sueño.

–No has cambiado tanto: tienes la misma expresión inconsecuente de siempre -murmuró Yamato con cierto cariño.

–No esperes que te perdone por recordarme mis viejos defectos -protestó Takeru, obviamente dolido-. Hace mucho que _tuve_ que dejar de ser el niño que permanecía a la sombra de su hermano.

Ante la amargura de la voz del muchacho, la expresión superficialmente feliz de Yamato se descompuso hasta quedar reducida a una máscara de dolor. Se puso en pie lentamente y emanó un largo suspiro de cansancio, como si aquella situación se le escapara de las manos.

–Es obvio que las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes -repuso de forma apersonal-. No es que fuéramos a vernos mucho después de esto, pero al menos quería creer que no habíamos olvidado todos aquellos años...

Giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a marcharse, desgarrándose el alma en aquella separación aunque dicho sufrimiento no se exteriorizara en su rostro. Sintió crujir los muelles del sofá y acto seguido algo cálido, que había añorado profundamente, vino a su encuentro.

Yamato fue incapaz de procesar la velocidad de los movimientos de Takeru, pero el caso es que cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía los brazos de su hermano rodeándole firmemente el pecho. Sintió su cabeza contra su espalda y supo que intentaba decirle sin palabras que no se marchara aún.

–Tú si has cambiado -susurró Takeru con la voz rota-. El hermano al que yo conozco intentaría razonar ante los caprichos de su estúpido hermano menor...

–Ya, pero al final acabaría concediéndole todos sus deseos, por tontos que parezcan -repuso Yamato con una leve sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta y sintió cómo se aflojaba el agarre de su hermano. Su ánimo titubeó al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Takeru, relucientes como perlas abandonadas intencionadamente. Se había imaginado que el chico ya habría superado su hábito de llorar por cualquier cosa; no sospechaba que Takeru derramaba lágrimas por vez primera en diez años. Le vio de nuevo pequeño y débil, inocente, incapaz de protegerse de un mundo hambriento que pretendía derrumbar las paredes de su perfecto jardín. Se estremecía como un junco zarandeado por el viento.

–¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes? -preguntó Takeru en un susurro-. Aún me acuerdo del sonido de la armónica...

Yamato apartó la mirada, como si un súbito dolor se apoderara de él pero se resistiera a demostrarlo. Aquellos sangrientos recuerdos acudieron a su mente, punzantes, clamando su atención y aquella parte más oscura de sí mismo.

–No es posible -aseguró, sin emoción alguna en la voz-. Por tu bien es mejor que no nos veamos mucho.

–¡Dame una explicación, maldita sea! -estalló Takeru de repente, incapaz de soportar más todo aquel secretismo-. ¡No te he visto en diez años, y de repente apareces y pretendes irte de nuevo sin ninguna explicación! ¡Dime qué narices está pasando!

El aludido bajó la cabeza, confuso, incapaz de escoger una de las dos opciones que de buen seguro conllevarían nefastas consecuencias para él y para su familia. Había imaginado que Takeru estaría satisfecho con verle, aferrado a la imagen de sí mismo que conservaba en su más intocable memoria.

Todo estaba saliendo mal. Su error iba a costarle muy caro.

Se aclaró la garganta con dificultad y, evitando su mirada, se sentó de nuevo en su sitio. Takeru le imitó con movimientos mecánicos, taladrándole con la mirada. Finalmente, Yamato se humedeció los labios y apoyó una mano en el cabello rubio de su hermano.

–¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué papá y mamá se separaron?

* * *

Cuando Natsuko llegó a su casa la encontró con todas las luces apagadas, lo cual le extrañó. Hacia mucho que Takeru había superado su miedo a la oscuridad, pero aún así no comprendía que de golpe le hubieran surgido aires de noctámbulo. Sin pensárselo demasiado, accionó el interruptor y entonces se llevó un susto de muerte.

Takeru estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá, frente al televisor apagado. Pareciera que se había quedado dormido, cosa bastante común en él, pero aquella opción quedaba descartada al darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos, expectantes, como si hubiera esperado algún tipo de acontecimiento en las tinieblas.

–Takeru, ¿qué haces a oscuras?

El muchacho apenas se inmutó con su voz. Se limitó a ladear más la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo, estudiándola con unos ojos que parecían haber perdido toda la candidez infantil que los caracterizaba.

–Mamá... ¿Por qué os divorciasteis tú y papá? -susurró.

Natsuko estuvo a punto de que el bolso le resbalara de entre las manos tras oír aquella pregunta. Estudió de forma más exhaustiva a su retoño y notó rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos enrojecidos y en sus mejillas quemadas.

–¿Qué quieres decir...? -sugirió la mujer con una forzada sonrisa.

–No estáis divorciados, ¿verdad? Sólo vivís lejos uno del otro -murmuró Takeru con un tono insensible como el hielo.

Aquel no parecía su hijo. Su apático tono al hablar, el brillo ausente en sus ojos. El modo forzado en el que su cuerpo se apoyaba en el sofá. Por primera vez en toda su vida, reconoció en Takeru una sombra del porte de su padre.

Esperaba una respuesta, ella lo sabía. Hablar significaría desmoronar con sus propias manos todo el halo protector que había tratado de mantener sobre su hijo todos aquellos años. Tuvo que recordarse que Takeru ya no era un niño, y que merecía saber por qué su familia estaba rota.

–¿Cómo lo has sabido? -murmuró, incrédula.

–Yamato ha estado aquí, me ha dicho algunas cosas... -confesó el chico con frialdad-. Después sólo he tenido que comprobar el historial de llamadas de nuestra línea -la miró fijamente a los ojos, con aire acusatorio-. En el último mes has llamado diecisiete veces a la oficina de papá en la Televisión de Tokio, y lo mismo del anterior. ¿De qué va a todo esto? Si estáis separados, ¿por qué mantenéis tanto contacto?

Natsuko se frotó el brazo como si tuviera frío, y caminó en su dirección con aquellos tacones que a él tanto le habían gustado de niño. Se sentó a su lado y le dirigió una mirada cargada de ternura mientras levantaba una mano y la depositaba en su cabeza, como si aún midiera un metro de altura.

–Fue espantoso, Takeru... -susurró Natsuko, acariciándole los cabellos rubios a su hijo. Tardó un poco en continuar-. Estuviste casi dos semanas en el hospital por culpa de aquel incidente.

–¿Qué incidente? -preguntó él. Su expresión se había transformado diametralmente.

Aquella pregunta pareció desestabilizar a su madre, que se derrumbó definitivamente y rompió a llorar en voz alta. Los recuerdos parecían ser demasiado dolorosos, porque ahogó su llanto en el hombro que Takeru le ofreció. Él no intentó en absoluto presionarla para que hablara; de hecho empezó a lamentar profundamente haber sacado el tema a colación. Se sintió mezquino y rastrero: ¿cómo podía revivir memorias que, obviamente, resultaban tan dolorosas para su madre?

¿Qué podía haber sucedido para que un mero recuerdo la sumergiera en aquel estado? ¿Alguna infidelidad de su padre? ¿Serían él o su hermano fruto del adulterio? ¿Habría perdido su padre los estribos y había acabado descargando su ira sobre él, mandándole al hospital?

–Mamá, no me lo cuentes si no quieres. Yo... -empezó.

–N-no... -protestó Natsuko, tratando de ser fuerte-. Tienes derecho a saberlo -inspiró y después prosiguió con cierta dificultad-. Tu hermano Yamato... -negó con la cabeza, ahogada por las lágrimas- ...no estaba bien. Tenía algún tipo de desequilibrio mental...

–¿Q-qué quieres decir...? -murmuró él, sobrecogido.

–Intentó matarte... -gimió Natsuko, sin ser capaz de retener el llanto por más tiempo. Sumergió de nuevo el rostro entre las manos.

Takeru percibió claramente cómo se le detenía el corazón por un breve instante y retomaba después un latido que redoblaba la velocidad normal. Apartó la mirada lentamente, con una fuerte sensación de arcadas alojada en la boca del estómago. Lo que estaba oyendo debía ser mentira. Había oído mal, seguramente. Había estado tanto tiempo sumergido en la oscuridad del comedor que debía haberse dormido. Sí, seguro que era eso...

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué el contacto de la mano de su madre sobre el brazo le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué cada una de sus lágrimas era como una puñalada?

Natsuko se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que se sacó del bolsillo, se sonó un par de veces y luego prosiguió.

–Fue hace diez años, más o menos. Tu padre y yo habíamos salido y os dejamos jugando en el patio... Cuando regresamos, estabas tendido en medio del jardín, sin sentido... -tragó saliva, casi incapaz de continuar- ...cubierto de sangre...

Le cogió con ternura de la muñeca izquierda y le dio la vuelta para exponer el dorso. Takeru se fijó en la cicatriz blanquecina que le marcaba la piel, según creía producto de un corte con una ventana rota, y adivinó lo que iba a decir su madre antes de que ningún sonido saliera de sus labios pintados de carmín.

–Tu hermano te había cortado la muñeca con unas... tijeras y estaba llorando de pánico en un rincón... -jadeó Natsuko, cubriéndose la boca con una mano-. No estaba bien...

Takeru se acercó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo pero no dijo nada. Sintió que debía dejarla terminar, que ella no se sentiría en paz si no le contaba toda la historia hasta el final.

–Decidimos que lo mejor era separaros, alejaros para que no volviera a pasar lo mismo... -la mujer parecía empezar a sobreponerse, aunque aún tenía la voz entrecortada-. Yamato estuvo dos años internado en un sanatorio mental, pero al parecer no le diagnosticaron ninguna anomalía... Su comportamiento era totalmente normal. No obstante, teniendo en cuenta el desequilibrio que sufrió, los psicólogos nos recomendaron que lo alejáramos de ti para evitar un nuevo incidente. Así que nosotros nos separamos, desesperados por tener lo mejor para vosotros -sonrió con tristeza mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad-. Tu padre y yo nos vemos un par de veces por semana, cuando coincidimos sin trabajo... Por eso hay tantas llamadas suyas.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, escuchando cómo avanzaba segundo a segundo la aguja del reloj de pared. Natsuko no dejó de secarse los ojos con el pico del pañuelo, aunque su llanto se fue apagando paulatinamente hasta quedar reducido a un leve gimoteo. El chico negó varias veces con la cabeza, impresionado e incapaz de asimilar tanta información de golpe.

–Mamá, podría haber sido un accidente. No sabemos lo que pasó en realidad... -trató de hacerla entrar en razón-. Creo que os precipitasteis... -parpadeó un par de veces y sintió cómo afloraban las lágrimas en sus ojos-. Vosotros os queréis y habéis estado tanto tiempo separados por nuestra culpa...

Natsuko se dio cuenta del rumbo que iban tomando los pensamientos de su hijo y, definitivamente, no iba a permitirle. Giró sobre el asiento y rodeó el rostro de Takeru con ambas manos, mirándole a aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos y que, aún así, poseían el tinte sincero y transparente de los de Hiroaki. Sonrió con amargura y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con las yemas de los pulgares.

–No pienses ni por un segundo que es culpa tuya -le rogó-. Lo hicimos por vosotros, por los dos. Te pido perdón si crees que nos equivocamos, pero no te culpes por nada...

Takeru inspiró lentamente y asintió diversas veces antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su madre, que le recibió en su abrazo como cuando era pequeño y volvía corriendo a su encuentro tras tropezar con alguno de los muebles o soñar con algo que le hiciera llorar.

Se quedó allí hasta que distinguió una colonia de hombre sobre el perfume que su madre solía usar. La recordaba, cálida y agradable, cada vez que su padre le levantaba en brazos. Y supo que su madre no había vuelto tarde por cuestiones de trabajo.

* * *

Yamato sintió encenderse su pecho de júbilo cuando aceleró la moto y avanzó a un camión al acceder el puente Rainbow, iluminado por focos multicolores como gigantes irisados en el crepúsculo.

La noche se cernía sobre Tokio, bañándolo todo en una oscuridad anaranjada que le evocaba las plácidas noches de verano, imborrables en su memoria. No estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto con Takeru, pero desde que el día anterior viera su rostro, sólo cambiado por los años transcurridos, había sentido el irracional impulso de verle, escuchar cómo le había cambiado la voz, medir cuantos dedos le faltaban para alcanzarle en altura.

Se deprimió brevemente cuando empezó a bordear la línea del puerto, cegadora a causa del lejano contacto con sol. Era cruel que él mismo, sin haberlo querido, hubiera hecho tan desgraciado a un muchacho que nada malo había hecho. Porque lejos del cambio de aspecto de su hermano, sus ojos seguían siendo igual de puros, como si no conocieran de primera mano los rincones más oscuros de la mente humana.

Su vida y la de Takeru habían quedado destrozadas aquel día, desdibujado en sus recuerdos tras tanto revivirlo en una muda muestra de autopenitencia.

_Vio con pasmosa claridad a su hermano sentado en el césped del jardín. Era más pequeño y delgado de lo que debería ser a su edad, y tenía el pelo tan rubio que casi parecía blanco. Él le miraba jugar con las piezas de construcción, entonando una melodía de harmónica que había aprendido en la escuela hacía dos semanas._

_"Cuida de tu hermano, Yamato", habían sido las palabras de Natsuko antes de irse._

_Aquella orden por parte de su madre estaba de más. Yamato, ya a sus ocho años, estaba dispuesto a sacarle los ojos a cualquiera que intentara ponerle un dedo encima a su hermano. Bueno, quizás no sacarle los ojos, pero sí hacerle algo muy malo._

_Takeru hizo un puchero cuando el castillo que estaba construyendo se desmoronó, pero como además de llorón era cabezota volvió a reconstruirlo desde cero, pieza por pieza. Yamato miró sus mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada parecida al color del cielo y deseó estar para siempre en aquel jardín, en aquella paz envolvente. _

_Le estaba mirando demasiado; se dio cuenta de ello cuando advirtió que las sombras eran ya más largas y que la luz del sol empezaba a volverse más débil. Carraspeó sin querer: tenía la boca seca. Levantó la mirada hacia el niño rubio que fingía ser arquitecto y su mirada, como por instinto, se clavó en su cuello: una vena palpitaba de forma imperceptible debajo de la tierna piel. Algo lejano y a la vez doloroso empezó a apuñalarle los oídos, clavándose en su cerebro como si fuera algo físico._

_Pum...pu-pum... Pum... pu-pum..._

_Bajó la mirada con desesperación, notando que estaba jadeando en voz alta. El corazón le latía tan rápido dentro del pecho que creyó que se escaparía de su lugar. Y sin embargo no era su propio pecho lo que percibía en sus oídos. _

_Era un latido más fuerte, más joven. Incansable, poderoso. Lleno de vida. Aleteaba como un pájaro ansiando salir de su jaula. _

_El pequeño Yamato se descubrió sudando a raudales, y de pronto la sensación en su pecho se le antojó dolorosa e insoportable. Cerró los ojos por un segundo al notar que sus músculos estaban en tensión, como si fuera a abalanzarse sobre algo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y se forzó a dejar de mirar a Takeru, pero el latido de aquella piel rosada seguía captando su atención. Sin que apenas se diera cuenta, sus manos se cerraron entorno a las tijeras de podar el seto que su padre había olvidado guardar en el trastero._

_Takeru levantó la mirada al notar que algo no iba bien con su hermano. Su mano diminuta se quedó flotando sobre una pieza amarilla, olvidándose por un momento de recolocarla._

–_¿Estás bien, onii-san...?_

_Yamato emitió un grito de angustia y, súbitamente, se lanzó sobre su hermano. _

_Los siguientes acontecimientos resultaron muy confusos para Yamato, y jamás fue capaz de recordarlos con claridad. Sólo quedó grabado como a fuego el sabor metálico en su boca, la sensación de poder que recorrió su cuerpo como un corriente eléctrica. _

_Sólo Takeru yaciendo en la hierba, empapado de sangre, luchando desesperadamente por respirar. Y sus ojos azules de intocable inocencia restaban velados por la debilidad y la confusión, empapados de lágrimas silenciosas que manaban como ríos._

_Demasiado bueno para odiar, demasiado ingenuo para comprender la atroz situación. Sólo era un niño que clamaba ayuda, por el mero instinto de supervivencia. Más la única persona presente era precisamente la culpable de su desgracia. Ajeno a toda aquella macabra situación, Takeru extendió una mano temblorosa en el aire, con los dedos empañados de sangre extendidos hacia él._

–_O-onii-san... -balbuceó._

_Yamato le observó con los ojos húmedos y desorbitados, incapaz de reaccionar. Después, como si el frágil hilo de su cordura se hubiera roto, se llevó las manos a los oídos y levantó hacia el cielo un grito atroz que desgarró la tarde._

_--_

_Una voz electrónica y distorsionada llamó a un doctor por el megáfono. Yamato, que no había dormido ni un segundo en las últimas setenta y dos horas, levantó los ojos inyectados en sangre hacia dicho aparto sin comprender en absoluto lo que decía._

_Todo era tan blanco en aquel lugar que resultaba terrorífico. Los pasillos, el suelo, el techo y las paredes, las sábanas de la cama. Las ropas de los niños que, meditabundos y murmurantes, caminaban de un lado a otro de la estancia sin prestar atención a nada. Esa mañana, la niña de las trenzas negras se había golpeado durante media hora la cabeza contra la pared acolchada. El niño larguirucho del fondo había intentado morder a otro, pero al final habían venido a reducirlo. La niña castaña con media cara quemada le había estado mirando durante cinco horas, pero no le había dirigido la palabra. _

_Yamato sabía dónde estaba: en un maldito manicomio. La certeza de que era consciente de aquella situación le llevaba a plantearse si realmente estaba tan loco como aquellos críos. Si realmente hubiera perdido la cordura, ¿podría realizar aquellas profundas reflexiones?_

_Después se acordaba de lo que había hecho, de los llantos desesperados de su madre y de la voz falsamente calmada de su padre, que le murmuraba al oído que iban a llevarle a un sitio donde le ayudarían. Se había dejado arrastrar a aquel horrible lugar por una sola razón._

_Takeru. Su dulce hermano estaba casi muerto para cuando sus padres habían llegado. Apenas respiraba cuando los enfermeros le subieron a la camilla y la ambulancia se alejó emitiendo luces intermitentes de un rojo inmisericorde. Él no fue al hospital: su padre le había llevado a un hombre que le hizo muchas preguntas, y después sólo supo que había acabado allí, sin posibilidad de salir. _

_Sabía que la culpa era suya. A pesar de que aún no recordaba exactamente lo sucedido, sólo había sentido una calma tranquilizadora cuando le anunciaron que su hermano iba a salir de aquella y que su estancia en el hospital se reduciría a dos semanas. _

–_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Yamato levantó la mirada y la posó sin demasiado interés en el otro individuo, que seguramente estaba como un cencerro. El que le había hablado era un niño moreno con un par de años menos que él. Llevaba el mismo atuendo de impecable blanco que él y sus ojos eran como dos pozos sin fondo de un azul insondable._

–_Sí... -masculló con apatía._

–_No es cierto -repuso el niño moreno-: si fuera así no estarías aquí._

_Yamato sintió el fugaz deseo de estamparle un puñetazo en toda su serena cara, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedía cuando alguno de los internos mostraba signos de violencia, no le convenía hacerlo. Remover en los confusos recuerdos que su cabeza almacenaba no le hizo ningún bien, y consiguió que su ánimo de recuperar la confianza de sus padres se desmoronara en un segundo. _

–_He hecho algo... espantoso -gimió, estrujándose los cabellos rubios-. Y aún no sé cómo ha pasado..._

_Su pecho empezó a sufrir estertores y sintió de nuevo aquella sensación de ser absorbido por la nada. _

–_He atacado a mi hermano... De repente estaba todo lleno de sangre... Él lloraba... Y yo..._

_Se cubrió la cara con una mano y pudo percibir el imborrable olor de la sangre en su piel. _

–_...quería beber su sangre -susurró, horrorizado de sí mismo-. Por eso me han encerrado aquí. Estoy loco..._

–_No estás loco, Ishida Yamato-kun -sentenció el niño moreno de forma tajante._

_El rubio detuvo su creciente llanto en un sólo segundo. No supo qué le produjo aquella sensación, pero la voz de aquel muchacho sonaba inteligente y cuerda, absolutamente absorbente e hipnótica, como si cada sonido que emanara fuera una verdad irrevocable. _

–_Yo también siento esa necesidad -aseguró el niño, denotando una profunda excitación-. Y es un instinto tan antiguo como el mismísimo mundo._

_Yamato no se movió, pero percibió claramente cómo el otro se arrodillaba frente a él para ponerse a su misma altura. Al levantar la mirada se encontró mirando a aquellos iris oscuros y vacíos, tan llenos de conocimiento y poder que no correspondían en absoluto con la edad física del niño._

–_Soy Ken Ichijouji -se presentó. Se acercó a él, tanto que pudo sentir su aliento frío en el oído-, y si haces todo lo que te digo, podrás volver a estar junto a tu hermano... para siempre."_

Yamato sonrió con amargura y cambió la marcha de su motocicleta, desviándose por una calle lateral en dirección a Shibaura. Hasta aquella misma tarde había creído que Ichijouji le había mentido descaradamente todos aquellos, aprovechándose de su "don" para cumplir sus propios objetivos.

Sin embargo acaba de estar con su hermano. Habían hablado y él le había abrazado, por primera vez en diez años. Y él no había sentido sed, sólo orgullo de ver que había crecido con una conciencia íntegra a pesar de sus carencias familiares. La amargura del momento resultaba irrisoria al lado de la alegría que le había producido el reencuentro.

Soltó un grito de dicha mientras se ponía en pie sobre la motocicleta. En aquellos momentos Yamato sintió que su felicidad era capaz de atravesar las brumas de su nefasto pasado y depararle un horizonte absolutamente nuevo.

* * *

Takeru pensó que no iba a volver a dormir en toda su vida, pero aún así se acopló a la rutina de ponerse el pijama y acostarse en la cama a sabiendas de que su madre, al otro lado de la pared, sufría del mismo insomnio que él.

Yacía en su cama de siempre, con una mano sobre la frente en un intento de acallar aquel dolor que latía en su pecho junto a su propio corazón. Deseó estar vacío de pensamientos y preocupaciones, de conocimientos y detalles sobre su pasado que, ahora sí, se arrepintió de haber querido obtener. Hizo descender la mano para cubrirse los ojos cuando estos se le humedecieron, aunque no había nadie para verle llorar.

Le costaba creer que el mismo hermano sereno que había acudido a verle aquella tarde fuera en el pasado el que casi provocó su muerte. Le dolía saber que aquel suceso había separado a su padre y a su madre, dos personas que se querían pero que se habían visto superadas por las circunstancias.

Incluso arropado en su cálida cama se sentía expuesto a un frío mortal que le acecharía en cada rincón de su conciencia. Poco a poco, sin embargo, el cansancio fue haciéndose presa de él y se quedó dormido cuando quedaban pocas horas para el amanecer. Las lágrimas aún humedecían sus ojos cuando cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Esa noche también soñó, pero no tenía nada que ver con los recuerdos confusos que había sufrido el día anterior.

Se vio a sí mismo al borde de un abismo, contemplando un mar de aguas tenebrosas cuyas olas morían contra las rocas de allá abajo en un estallido de espuma plateada. Una niebla densa y gris flotaba hasta el horizonte, oscureciendo la visión de unas montañas que se desdibujaban en el otro extremo de la cala. Hacía un frío atroz, y la línea donde el mar y el cielo se tocaban estaba moteada de nubes negras como la tinta.

Había una chica de pie cerca del precipicio, dándole la espalda y contemplando el mar como si añorara algo que hubiera perdido allí mucho tiempo atrás. Su melena negra como hilos de noche era zarandeada por el viento, creando zarcillos. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana con su atavío tradicional, un kimono de brillantes colores de los que sólo podían verse en las ilustraciones del periodo Edo. Takeru la observó como hipnotizado, fascinado por la delicadez de las manos que caían a los lados de su delgado cuerpo, por la estampa de su figura enmarcada por la cabellera oscura. Quiso decirle algo, hacerle notar su presencia de algún modo, así que avanzó un par de pasos y soltó una palabra que quedó ahogada por la brisa.

La misteriosa joven se dio la vuelta y le miró directamente. Dos sensaciones inconexas se adueñaron de Takeru a la vez: por un lado un cosquilleo eléctrico que le sacudió hasta las puntas de los pies, un soplo que pareció desnudarle el alma y fragmentarla de forma irreversible.

La otra fue una confusión aplastante, pues el rostro ovalado que estaba mirando no era otro que el de Hikari Yagami.


	5. Shokku: Impacto

_Hola!!! Bueno, un nuevo capítulo (maldita inspiración, vienes cuando no debes XDDD)._

_Mil gracias a cualquiera que se moleste en leer el fic y sobretodo a los que deciden comentar: **SoraTakenouchii**, **dark-fallen-angel91**, **Painalli Tlahuilli** y **Umi-lizs5**. Os contestaré por corre (como debe ser XD). Gracias, de verdad._

_Disfrutad de la lectura. _

**Capítulo 5. Shokku - Impacto**

Fue una autentica suerte para Takeru que, siendo sábado, el metro estuviera sustancialmente más vacío que de costumbre. Tenía tanto sueño que dudó que hubiera podido mantenerse en pie durante todo el viaje.

Se había despertado casi a las doce del mediodía y estaba convencido de que si no iba con cuidado se quedaría dormido y no se despertaría hasta el final de la línea. Sentado en un lado del vagón, miró su reflejo en el cristal del otro extremo y se vio pálido y con unas monumentales ojeras. Bostezó y se frotó un ojo, acordándose de la terrible noche que había pasado y que, entre recuerdos sombríos y pesadillas indescifrables, apenas le había permitido descansar.

Se obligó a olvidarse de su lamentable pasado y se concentró en focalizar su atención en la expectativa de ver un partido de fútbol con sus recién adquiridos amigos. El cielo era gris tras el cristal del metro, y en cada parada que desembocaba al aire libre una brisa helada penetraba en el vagón: si fuera él el que fuera a jugar no estaría muy contento. Sumergido en aquellas cavilaciones, se fijó en un chico moreno que estaba sentado a un par de asientos de allí. Llevaba un uniforme deportivo blanco y verde y calzaba zapatillas claveteadas: le pareció demasiada casualidad.

–Oye, ¿no irás a jugar un partido a Nerima, verdad? -sugirió.

El aludido giró hacia él y le miró fijamente, con cierto aire altanero. Le estudió de los pies a la cabeza antes de responder, pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa que podía interpretarse como de simpatía.

–Pues sí. Vivo en Tamachi, pero me han fichado en el equipo juvenil de Nerima -repuso.

–Vaya... -comentó Takeru, aliviado de no tener que pasar todo el viaje comiéndose la cabeza en sus preocupaciones-. Yo voy a ver ese partido, creo, pero lamento decirte que como apoyo del equipo contrario... Takeru Takaishi -se presentó, tendiéndole una mano.

–Ken Ichijouji -repuso el otro con una levísima sonrisa, inclinándose para estrechársela.

A diferencia de la suya, la mano de Ichijouji resultaba fría y férrea, casi como una garra. Esto sorprendió tanto a Takeru que no notó la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su interlocutor.

Los ojos de Ichijouji descendieron hacia la mano de Takeru, observándola. Algo poderoso había corrido entre ambos con aquel contacto, algo que a él no le resultó agradable. Pensó rápidamente: había sentido muchas veces el contacto de gentes con dones, pero aquel era distinto, latente y a la vez imperturbable.

También le era familiar, sin embargo. Si al menos pudiera recordar mejor...

"Nerima. La próxima estación es Nerima" anunció una voz electrónica desde un altavoz.

–Es aquí, ¿no? -sonrió Takeru, poniéndose en pie. Se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Espero que sepas dónde está el campo, porque yo no tengo ni idea...

Ken asintió con una sonrisa, pero su expresión se modificó totalmente cuando el muchacho rubio le dio la espalda y se subió el cuello de la chaqueta antes de salir al exterior. Se relamió los labios discretamente mientras se inclinaba para coger su bolsa.

Sorpresivamente, volvía a tener sed.

--

Justo como Taichi había previsto, empezó a llover cinco minutos antes de que empezara el partido. Hikari suspiró con resignación y desplegó un paraguas de rayas que había llevado todo el rato debajo del brazo. Desde allí pudo ver a Taichi en un extremo del campo, ejecutando gestos bruscos con los brazos ante la mirada comprensiva de Sora, que se estaba atando bien los cordones de las deportivas.

–No sé por qué Taichi se preocupa... Él puede con esto y mucho más -repuso una voz entusiasta a su derecha.

Daisuke estaba sentado a su lado, con las mejillas y frente pintadas de rojo y blanco y una llamativa bufanda de los mismos colores alrededor del cuello. Hikari agradecía el apoyo de Daisuke, pero no podía evitar reírse para sus adentros al recordar la expresión de su hermano cuando había visto al chico tatuado y vestido como si se tratara de una especie de mascota de su equipo.

Bueno, si él era feliz así...

–Hola; he llegado a tiempo, ¿verdad? -sugirió una voz conocida.

Hikari sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y ver a Takeru de pie a su lado, con el pelo rubio algo mojado y frotándose las manos con insistencia para entrar en calor. Desafortunadamente, su llegada no fue tan bien recibida por todos.

–¿¡Qué hace él aquí...!? -bramó Daisuke, enardecido. La mitad blanca de su rostro parecía a punto de confundirse con la roja.

–Le he invitado a venir -se encogió de hombros Hikari, que al parecer ya se esperaba una reacción semejante. Frunció el entrecejo-. Yo creía que ya hacíais buenas migas...

–Hum... -gruñó Daisuke, cruzándose de brazos e hinchando los carrillos-. Si al menos tuviera la más mínima idea sobre fútbol...

–Venga, Daisuke: no hace falta ser así -intervino el padre de Hikari, que estaba sentado al lado del chico. Dirigió una sonrisa amable al recién llegado-. Así que el asiento libre era para ti, ¿no?

–Sí. Soy Takeru Takaishi -se presentó el chico, inclinándose brevemente ante los señores Yagami-. Encantado de conocerles -murmuró.

–¡Eh, que ya empieza! -chilló de pronto Daisuke, al parecer olvidándose de la trifulca. Enarboló un puño en el aire y se puso a vitorear más fuerte que el resto del campo junto.

Hikari tiró de la chaqueta de Takeru para que se sentara a su lado y, los tres juntos, animaron a voz en grito a Taichi y a su equipo en aquella tarde lluviosa de octubre.

--

Taichi y Sora estaban estirándose uno contra el otro cuando el equipo de Nerima hizo acto de presencia en el campo. Detuvieron el calentamiento y escrutaron a sus oponentes con interés, recordando lo que les había avanzado su entrenador: se trataba de un equipo eminentemente ofensivo, con jugadores bastante fornidos y generalmente altos. A diferencia del equipo de Odaiba, no había ninguna chica.

Sólo había un jugador que no parecía encajar con el perfil, y captó de inmediato la atención de ambos. Se trataba de un chico más bajo y delgado que los demás, en apariencia flexible y rápido, de mirada astuta y porte estirado. El susodicho saludó a su equipo y después, como atraída por un imán, su mirada se posó en ellos: sonrió con aires de prepotencia y a continuación siguió a los demás hacia su lado del campo.

–Hay que tener cuidado con ése -comentó Taichi con precaución-. Me huele que es un elemento sorpresa.

–Habrá que vigilar en qué posición juega -añadió Sora, dándole un toque en el hombro-. Suerte -añadió, antes de dirigirse hacia su posición de centrocampista.

Taichi sacudió las extremidades y se lamentó de que el tiempo fuera tan inclemente. La lluvia no parecía querer parar, si de caso se intensificaría al ir pasando los minutos. Ya aparecían charcos aquí y allá, convirtiéndose en barrizales que deberían esquivar con absoluta rapidez. Tratando de mantenerse optimista, avanzó hacia la línea de medio campo y se encontró con una sorpresa desagradable: el chico menudo y moreno era el capitán. Llevaba un 9 tatuado en la espalda junto al apellido: "Ichijouji".

–Capitanes, daos la mano -ordenó el árbitro.

Mirándose a los ojos con cierto atisbo de desafío, los dos jóvenes se estrecharon la mano. En realidad Taichi se descubrió a sí mismo apretando más de la cuenta, pero el contacto fue tan efímero que no estuvo seguro de que el otro lo hubiera notado.

–¿Preparados? -sugirió el árbitro, consultando su reloj. Sólo dos segundos después, el silbato dio comienzo al partido.

El esférico fue puesto en juego y Taichi saltó a por él; por desgracia sus temores se confirmaron cuando Ichijouji se movió con la velocidad de una saeta y tomó posesión del balón. Taichi quedó ensimismado por un segundo, incapaz de asimilar la rapidez de las jugadas del capitán rival. Después, maldiciendo para sí, echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia su portería.

Vio a Sora corriendo en pos de Ichijouji, la vio entrar en un desesperado intento de robarle el balón; evidentemente estaba tan sorprendida como él. Sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, Ichijouji se desvió la distancia justa como para esquivarla y prosiguió con su camino. Sora derrapó de forma espectacular en el barro y quedó tendida en la hierba; golpeó el suelo con un puño, llena de rabia. De pronto una oleada de gritos de victoria se elevó desde las gradas, opacando cualquier otro sonido que hubiera en el campo. Sora se puso en pie con cierta dificultad y descubrió que Ichijouji había burlado al guardameta y había marcado.

Taichi sintió que todo su entusiasmo se volatilizaba: no hacía ni dos minutos desde el inicio del partido y ya iban un gol por detrás.

El resto de la primera parte no fue mejor. Habían estado en lo cierto al creer que el equipo de Nerima no era nada del otro mundo, pero aquel delantero se salía de todas las reglas. Tenía una percepción del juego increíble, casi sobrehumana, y su control de la pelota sobrepasaba lo imaginable. Era más rápido que cualquier jugador profesional que hubieran visto jamás y era capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier contratiempo que le surgiera. Taichi no podía estar más mosqueado.

A un minuto de terminar la primera parte, Ichijouji había marcado ya siete goles. Taichi se mantenía a duras penas lúcido, pero lo que estaba sucediendo le superaba con creces. Estaba calado hasta los huesos y el sudor se le confundía con la lluvia, cada vez más intensa. A ratos deseaba que aquella tortura terminara y el partido concluyera para que ellos pudieran regresar a Odaiba y cebarse en su propia derrota.

El árbitro dio por finalizada la primera parte y el equipo de Odaiba se dirigió al banquillo con aire abatido. Sora tenía tanto barro en la ropa que apenas se distinguía el color original del uniforme. Había jugado tanto como centrocampista como de defensa, tratando de evitar los goles de Ichijouji, pero todo había sido en vano. Se reunió con Tai y los dos juntos fueron hasta donde estaban los padres del primero, que les pasaron un par de toallas para que se secaran (inútilmente) el pelo mojado.

–Nunca había visto nada parecido... -confesó Daisuke, cuyos ojos parecían haberse salido de las órbitas. La pintura de la cara se le había escurrido junto a los ánimos que había atesorado al principio del encuentro-. Es increíble...

–Debe ser un fichaje reciente -masculló Taichi con fastidio-. El entrenador no nos habló de esto...

–¿Estás bien, Sora? -preguntó Hikari con preocupación.

–Sí, tranquila -murmuró ésta, distante. En la primera derrapada se había hecho un poco de daño en el tobillo, pero no era algo que no pudiera sobrellevar.

–Sea como sea no debéis tirar la toalla -repuso Susumu, aunque sus palabras sonaban todo menos verídicas-. Aún podéis dar la vuelta al marcador.

Taichi quiso decirle que no compartía en absoluto sus esperanzas, pero se mordió la lengua y se limitó a refunfuñar. Inspeccionó el campo con la mirada y vio al tal Ichijouji de pie al lado de su equipo, ajeno a las felicitaciones de sus colegas, como si se estuviera aburriendo terriblemente. Parecía fresco como una rosa, igual que si hubiera estado tranquilamente sentado los últimos tres cuartos de hora. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Sora saludando a Takeru, circunstancia que le llamó la atención.

–¿Os conocéis? -preguntó, ceñudo.

–Sí, aunque por pura casualidad -admitió Sora con una sonrisa afable. Miró hacia el campo y se le ensombreció la expresión-. Taichi, el entrenador nos llama...

–No os avergoncéis de mí después de esto... -gruñó Taichi a sus padres con el tono que emplearía un condenado a muerte dirigiéndose a la horca.

Mientras bajaban al campo con pasos lentos y agotados, esquivando los recientes charcos de barro, Sora dirigió una mirada furtiva a las gradas y después se acercó discretamente a Taichi.

–Oye, Taichi... Ése chico que va con tu hermana... -tragó saliva antes de proseguir-... ¿no crees que se parece mucho a...?

–No lo digas -la cortó Taichi, con fuego en los ojos-. Yo pensé lo mismo cuando le conocí. No quiero pensar que también se parece a Ishida en carácter...

–Sabes que no comparto tu opinión sobre lo que pasó... pero ése chico es buena persona. Le tiene mucho aprecio a Hikari -repuso Sora con una sonrisa soñadora.

Taichi bufó despectivamente, apartándose unos mechones mojados de los ojos. Ya tenía bastante con sospechar de Takeru como para que Sora le asociara parecido con aquel subnormal que en tiempos había sido su mejor amigo.

El discurso del entrenador estaba lleno de pesimismo, tanto que ni siquiera les pidió que ganaran sino que intentaran hacer un buen papel. Cuando volvieron a ocupar sus posiciones en el campo, Taichi era el único que ya no estaba deprimido: sentía que, contradictoriamente, la impotencia le había dado renovadas fuerzas para jugar aquel encuentro.

Inició el segundo tiempo, y Sora sintió una corriente de aire cuando Taichi salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia su propia portería, anticipándose a los movimientos de Ichijouji. Por primera vez en todo el partido el capitán rival se vio sorprendido por una reacción que no esperaba, y se encontró con un perfecto bloqueo efectuado por Taichi. En aquel momento su individualismo le jugó una mala pasada: hacía rato que había dejado atrás al resto del equipo y estaba absolutamente solo en aquella mitad del campo. Un ligero amago por parte de Taichi y el equipo de Odaiba consiguió la primera posesión del balón en todo el encuentro.

El chico dirigió una significativa mirada a Sora y le pasó el balón, que ella recibió para dirigirse a la portería contraria. Los demás jugadores de Nerima no resultaron un problema, y la combinación de un certero pase de Sora y un remate de cabeza de Taichi...

–¡GOL! -gritó el sector de Odaiba desde las gradas.

–¡Sí...! -chilló Sora, lanzándose a los brazos de Taichi mientras ambos daban vueltas sobre sí mismos.

El entusiasmo del equipo de Odaiba no se hizo esperar: aquel gol de Taichi había actuado como rotura de alguna especie de maldición que pesara sobre ellos, dándoles esperanzas de invertir el resultado. Cuando Sora por fin le soltó, Taichi buscó a Ichijouji con la mirada...

...y no encontró precisamente lo que esperaba. Los ojos del capitán rival destilaban ira y resentimiento, como si aquel último tanto hubiera sido un feo insulto para su persona. Un terrible presentimiento se adueñó de él y se quedó flotando a su alrededor, como una aureola oscura. El esférico entró de nuevo en juego y el delantero izquierdo de Odaiba lo atrapó hábilmente.

Taichi se quedó donde estaba, sabedor del modo de proceder de su compañero. Iba a pasársela y él la detendría con el pecho: lo habían hecho tantas veces que ya casi podía verlo. La pelota voló en su dirección y él se propulsó hacia el aire en pos de la misma...

Un dolor indescriptible le acuchilló la pierna izquierda y algo fugaz le golpeó en pleno rostro, más concretamente en la nariz. Se desplomó de espaldas sobre la hierba y la punzante sensación en su pierna se acrecentó, llegando a creer que no volvería a levantarse jamás. Pasó unos segundos de aquel modo, con la lluvia precipitándose sobre su rostro y demasiado aturdido como para intentar incorporarse. Sentía la sangre escurrírsele internamente hacia la boca, donde percibía claramente el sabor metálico. Sendas voces empezaron a hacerse oír a su alrededor, y pudo ver las siluetas de personas inclinándose sobre él: sólo reconoció a una.

–¿Estás bien, Taichi? -preguntó la voz angustiada de Sora. Sintió los brazos de ella debajo de las axilas cuando le ayudó a incorporarse.

–Me duele mucho la pierna... -gimió el muchacho, jadeando dolorosamente.

–Lo siento, ha sido sin querer... -se disculpó una voz que a él le sonó estresante.

–No te disculpes, Ichijouji -repuso otro, seguramente el árbitro-: no ha sido intencionado, yo lo he visto. ¿Puedes seguir jugando, Yagami?

Taichi quiso decir que sí, que no pararía hasta dar la vuelta al marcador, pero el ramalazo de dolor que le ascendió por la pierna cuando Sora le ayudó a ponerse en pie le hizo soltar un involuntario gemido que fue respuesta suficiente para el árbitro.

–Ayudadle a ir al vestuario -ordenó el árbitro-. Capitán, elija al sustituto a delantero centro.

Con la mente nublada por el dolor, Taichi se alejó cojeando con la ayuda de dos de sus compañeros. Volvió un instante la cabeza por puro instinto y encontró el rostro sonriente de Ken Ichijouji. Orgulloso, petulante.

Definitivamente satisfecho de haberle echado del juego.

--

–¡Auch...! -se quedó Taichi cuando su padre le tanteó la pierna herida con las manos.

–Parece rota, Taichi -opinó su padre en tono fúnebre-. Ha sido un buen golpe.

–Joder... -masculló Taichi, apretando los dientes. Se le cayó el algodón de la nariz y tuvo que volver a presionarlo con fuerza-. Ya puedo ir despidiéndome de jugar en Shimbashi...

El joven no podía sentirse más desgraciado que en aquellos momentos.

Habían perdido por una goleada récord de 2 a 13, el segundo gol de Odaiba marcado por Sora. Ni siquiera la buena compenetración del equipo había servido para amortiguar la mayor derrota de sus vidas. A Hikari todo aquello no le parecía tan grave y seguía frotando el brazo de su hermano en un intento de subirle la moral.

–Venga, hermano -trataba de animarle-. Lo que debería preocuparte es lo mal que tengas esa pierna y no si podrás jugar o no el siguiente partido...

–Hikari, no entiendes nada... -se lamentó el chico, con una mano en la cabeza. Parpadeó un par de veces-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Daisuke?

–Ha desaparecido tan buen punto ha acabado el partido. No me extrañaría que hubiera ido a pegarle una paliza a Ichijouji... -opinó Hikari con una sonrisa irónica-. Aunque Sora ha hecho lo mismo, y te pide perdón por no estar aquí -le dirigió una mirada crítica y preocupada y se levantó del banco-. Estás un poco pálido: voy a buscarte un refresco.

Se marchó a paso rápido y dejó a Taichi sentado en el banco del sombrío vestuario, con su padre valorando los daños de su pierna. No hacía ni un minuto desde que Hikari se marchara cuando alguien golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

–Buenas tardes: hemos venido a ver a Taichi -anunció una voz aparentemente entusiasta.

El dolor en su pierna pasó inmediatamente a un segundo plano cuando Taichi levantó la cabeza y encontró a Mimi de pie en el umbral, invariablemente flanqueada por Koushiro y Joe; ambos parecían más altos de lo que en realidad eran, sensación posiblemente provocada por la ausencia de expresión en sus rostros. La chica saltó hacia él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos en un gesto cariñoso e infantil típico de ella.

–Hemos estado viendo el partido; has jugado muy bien, Taichi -le animó-. Siento mucho lo de tu pierna...

–Gracias, Mimi -le sonrió tristemente Taichi.

–Bueno, Taichi: ya que estás en buena compañía, vamos a ir a buscar el coche -anunció su madre-. No dejaremos que camines hasta allí, cariño -añadió, besándole la frente antes de marcharse.

Sus padres salieron de la habitación y le dejaron solo con aquellos tres, casi unos completos desconocidos. Mimi se incorporó inmediatamente y observó el campo desde las ventanas del vestuario: la lluvia aún entraba en pequeños remolinos a través de las rendijas, como un pensamiento indeseable. Koushiro rebuscaba algo en su bolsa, aparentemente ajeno al tenso ambiente.

–Hemos visto lo que ha ocurrido. Tú tampoco crees que haya sido un accidente, ¿verdad? -comentó Joe con los brazos en jarras.

–¿Quieres decir que Ichijouji lo ha hecho a propósito? -le espetó Taichi, algo perdido. En el fondo él también lo había creído, pero debía demostrar deportividad-. Vale que le he marcado un gol, pero iban ganando por mucho... No tenía razones para arremeter contra mí.

Un sonido metálico, como de dos piezas encajando, reverberó en el vestuario. Taichi casi sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies cuando vio que Koushiro golpeaba con una mano la culata de una semiautomática: no era precisamente de juguete. El pánico se apoderó de él y le señaló con un dedo tembloroso.

–Oye... ¿¡qué cojones estás haciendo!? -gritó-. ¡Eso es un arma...!

–Ken Ichijouji es el cabecilla de _esa_ organización -afirmó Koushiro con seriedad-. No se ha marchado en el autobús con el resto del equipo: nunca tendremos una oportunidad tan buena de abatirle -añadió, moviendo la muñeca en la que llevaba el arma para obtener movilidad.

–¡No me dijisteis que estábamos hablando de matar a alguien...! -chilló Taichi.

Joe se movió con una rapidez exorbitada y le cubrió la boca con una mano, presionando para evitar que cualquier sonido escapara de sus labios. Sus ojos oscuros presentaban una mezcla curiosa de terror y decisión.

–No tienes ni idea... -masculló entre dientes-. Ha matado antes a muchas otras personas, tantas que no puedes ni imaginarlo. Te matará a ti si descubre quién eres... y posiblemente también a tu hermana -añadió con sumo pesar.

Ante la mera mención de Hikari, todas las alarmas de Taichi se dispararon. Podía permitir que alguien le amenazara a él, pero no permitiría que nadie le tocara un pelo a su hermana. En dichas circunstancias la idea del asesinato, si bien no atractiva, sí podría llegar a parecerle necesaria.

Buscó con la mirada a Mimi, esperando ver en sus ojos una inseguridad como la suya, pero ella se mostraba sorprendentemente decidida: obviamente tenía la misma opinión que Joe. Koushiro fue el único que se mostró comprensivo, pero utilizó un tono semejante al que se usa para explicarle algo a un niño y eso le mosqueó un poco.

–No puedes ni imaginar las consecuencias si él llegara a ganar -murmuró. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, parecía asustado-. Está buscando a alguien, alguien a quien debemos proteger cueste lo que cueste. Si la encuentra... -negó con la cabeza-... puede suceder cualquier cosa.

–Oh, y parece ser que la encontraré antes de lo que esperaba -anunció una voz triunfante a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro giraron hacia la puerta a una velocidad de vértigo y encontraron a Ken Ichijouji con un pie dentro de la sala. La expresión amable que solía esbozar en presencia de los adultos había sido sustituida por una mueca de profunda excitación mientras extendía el brazo y cargaba con un movimiento de pulgar una pistola que sostenía como si fuera un profesional.

Nadie se movió por unos interminables segundos, hasta que Ichijouji miró fijamente a Koushiro y le hizo un significativo gesto con la cabeza. El chico lo comprendió en el acto y dado que todos estaban a tiro desde allí, se agachó lentamente y depositó la semiautomática en el suelo. Sintió cómo un sabor amargo ascendía por su garganta: acababa de deshacerse estúpidamente de la defensa más rápida que poseía. Ichijouji avanzó un paso más y sonrió.

–Me pregunto por qué os reunís todos hoy y aquí. ¿Creíais que vuestra presencia iba a pasarme inadvertida? -sugirió con malicia-. Ingenuos principiantes que creen que sobre ellos recae el peso de la historia...

Avanzó un paso más y cerró la puerta con un movimiento de pie, bloqueándoles la única vía de escape.

–Sé que sabes algo, Izumi -prosiguió, dirigiendo el cañón hacia él-: tienes alguna pista sobre _su_ paradero. Tus investigaciones te han llevado más lejos en poco tiempo de lo que nunca antes. Dime lo que necesito saber y prometo no mataros: por una vez quizás debierais conservar la vida.

–Aunque no te digamos nada, no puedes matarnos aquí -siseó Joe con aparente tranquilidad-: todo el mundo se daría cuenta.

–Oh, no lo creas, Kido -le contradijo Ichijouji, apuntándole directamente entre las cejas-. Vosotros no podréis leer los titulares de mañana, pero yo sí: casi puedo imaginarlo. Cómo un loco sin antecedentes entró en el vestuario de un equipo juvenil y reventó a tiros las cabezas de cuatro adolescentes... El quinto, que intentó desesperadamente ayudar a los demás, fue herido de bala en una pierna y tendrá que pasar varias semanas en el hospital... -concluyó con una estridente risotada-. Eso sólo sucederá, claro, si Koushiro se empecina en tener la boca cerrada.

Otro silencio se extendió por la sala, ofreciéndole a Taichi reflexionar sobre aquella situación en la que, aún sin saber cómo, parecía estar metido hasta el cuello. Un sólo paso en falso y tendría una bala incrustada en el cerebro, y lo que era peor: sus padres y su hermana iban a volver a por él, y jamás se perdonaría ponerles en peligro de aquella manera.

–Bien. ¿Las damas primero? -sugirió Ichijouji apuntando a Mimi.

–Ni se te ocurra -gruñó Joe, saltando hacia delante en un ademán de proteger a la chica.

–¡Maldita sea, dile lo que quiere...! -gritó Taichi, desesperándose y cogiendo a Koushiro por el cuello de la camisa.

–¡No puedo...! -chilló éste, apretando los dientes-. Nuestras vidas carecen de valor en comparación al poder de esa información...

–¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? -protesto Taichi, levantando un puño cerca de su cara-. Ese tío lleva un arma... -siseó, impotente. Se volvió hacia Ichijouji con sendos temblores sacudiéndole los brazos-. ¿Qué te hemos hecho...? ¿Por qué quieres matarnos...?

–Si os quedáis vivos sólo sois un obstáculo... Y ahora que te han hecho partícipe de todo esto, también debes morir -concluyó Ichijouji, encogiéndose de hombros-. Nos os lo toméis a mal: alguna vez fuisteis vosotros los que me matasteis a mí. Es cuestión de suerte.

Ya no hubo más diálogo, pues a continuación todo sucedió a una velocidad de vértigo.

Por un lado, Koushiro pareció sacar fuerzas explosivas de algún lado y se lanzó sobre Ichijouji de frente, como una bestia enloquecida. Una bala rasgó el aire y pasó rozando la cabeza del muchacho tan de cerca que le removió unos mechones de cabello castaño. Mimi emitió un chillido de pánico tras él.

Taichi no pudo comprender muy bien lo que estaba viendo, pero hubiera jurado que la mano de Koushiro se había envuelto en algún tipo de energía eléctrica que emitía una chispeante luz azul. Extendió su mano y dio el efecto óptico de alcanzar el cuerpo de Ichijouji, pues su camiseta de fútbol se desintegró en aquel punto, pero inmediatamente el susodicho extendió un brazo y de un sólo y certero movimiento propulsó a Koushiro hacia la puerta. La espalda del chico chocó contra la superficie de madera y la partió, yendo a estrellarse contra la pared del otro lado.

Aprovechando el momento de confusión, Joe se tiró al suelo y aferró la semiautomática que le cayera anteriormente a Koushiro. Incitó a Mimi y a Taichi a agacharse con un gesto de mano y después disparó a bocajarro contra Ichijouji. Los tiros empezaron a volar por todas partes, y Taichi seguía inclinado contra el suelo al lado de Mimi, ajeno a todo lo sucedido y sólo concentrado en el pánico que afloraba en la boca de su estómago como si algo inmenso y terrible fuera a abrirse paso desde sus entrañas.

Koushiro gritaba algo. Joe chilló cuando fue alcanzado, e Ichijouji simplemente parecía dispuesto a matar en silencio con la frialdad de un dios caprichoso. Cada balazo les perforaba los oídos como un trueno.

Taichi gritó también, sobresaltando a Mimi. La chica miró al rostro del muchacho y lo vio perlado de sudor, con la cara contraída en un gesto de absoluto pavor. Lo que había tomado por un cúmulo de nervios y terror en su pecho pronto se reveló en una nueva naturaleza. Una euforia ilógica y demente se adueñó del chico, y sintió claramente cómo el fuego se extendía por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Todo él ardía, como una gigantesca hoguera que lamiera el cielo.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, no se quemaba.

--

Takeru iba caminando al lado de Hikari al tiempo que hacía malabares con la lata de refresco que le traían a Taichi. El pasillo inferior del polideportivo estaba vacío y podían oír claramente el repiqueteo de la lluvia en los ventanucos de cristal.

–Lástima que hayan perdido -comentó Hikari con fastidio-. Todos han entrenado mucho estas últimas semanas...

–Sí, es una pena... Pero tu hermano ha jugado muy bien -puntualizó Takeru. Arrugó la nariz-. Es un poco lamentable que todo un equipo se sustente con un solo jugador.

–¿Hablas de Ichijouji?

–Sí. Le he conocido esta mañana y parece simpático y eso -aseguró el chico rascándose la cabeza-, pero no me parece justo que un jugador de su calibre participe en partidos juveniles. Oye... -se paró de pronto, mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo-. ¿Qué es eso?

Hikari se detuvo a su lado y paró atención a algo que había tomado por restallares de truenos. Realmente los sonidos no parecían provenir del exterior, sino del fondo del pasillo, allí a donde se dirigían. Quizás se hubieran sido menos ingenuos hubieran reconocido inmediatamente el ruido de disparos, pero la lógica les dictaba que aquello era imposible y que no valía la pena valorarlo.

–¿Q-qué está pasando? -preguntó Takeru, medio encogiéndose de hombros.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando algo se rompió al final del corredor y Koushiro atravesó la puerta del vestuario, yendo a estrellarse contra la pared en una nube de astillas y polvo. En el interior de la habitación se oían gritos alarmados y más estallidos, cosa que pareció despejar al chico accidentado. Se levantó con patente dificultad y sus ojos vagaron perdidos por el caótico panorama hasta posarse en ellos. Su mirada parecía ausente y desorientada, pero se encendió de pánico al darse cuenta de que estaban allí.

–N-no... ¡Iros de aquí...! -les advirtió Koushiro, avanzando hacia ellos medio a gatas medio a tropezones-. ¡Marchaos...!

–¿D-de qué está hablando...? -murmuró Hikari, confundida. Su hermano estaba allí y ella no estaba dispuesta a marcharse. Avanzó unos pasos más.

–¡Cuidado...! -gritó de pronto Takeru, y se lanzó sobre ella con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Sólo una fracción de segundo después de aquel movimiento, algo explotó a unos pocos metros y una oleada de aire caliente y cargado de energía les bombardeó. Hikari sintió cómo volaba por los aires y aterrizaba contra el frío suelo de cemento; Takeru cayó sobre ella y ahogó un jadeo dolorido que no señalaba nada bueno. Permanecieron un momento inmóviles, jadeando ruidosamente debido al susto, y después el mundo pareció correr de nuevo.

–¡Takeru...! -chilló Hikari, ayudándole a incorporarse.

El chico parecía ileso a excepción de una fea quemadura que le asomaba por debajo de la manga chamuscada de la chaqueta. Emitió un siseó entre dientes y se llevó la mano a la zona de brazo que parecía carne viva en un intento de calmarse el dolor.

–Estoy bien... -mintió de forma benévola. Levantó la cabeza, tembloroso, y miró hacia la puerta reventada que aún ardía en algunos puntos-. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso...?

Koushiro se había lanzado al suelo en el último momento, evitando que la onda expansiva le alcanzara de forma especialmente dolorosa. Tenía los bordes del uniforme quemados y estaba seguro de que le habían ardido algunos cabellos, pero por lo demás no parecía haberse hecho especialmente daño. Se había dejado caer sobre su estómago gracias al grito de Takeru, y había sido una auténtica suerte para él. Con los oídos zumbándole debido a la explosión, se incorporó con ambos brazos y miró al interior del vestuario. Comprendió en el acto de dónde había surgido aquella fuerza, y sintió renacer sus más íntimas esperanzas.

Ichijouji había caído sentado sobre el suelo con las ropas ardiendo parcialmente. A pesar del evidente peligro para su persona, algo más fuerte parecía haber llamado su atención.

Ése algo era Taichi. Estaba de pie en el centro de la estancia, aparentemente ajeno a su pierna rota... rodeado por una poderosa aura ardiente que se elevaba formando llamas rizadas a las que él parecía inmune. La temperatura de la habitación parecía haber sufrido un brusco aumento y un aire caliente golpeaba los rostros de los presentes. Los ojos de Taichi habían cambiado de color, volviéndose tan naranjas como el fuego profundo.

Una vez Ichijouji asimiló lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos, una sonrisa inalterable y petulante desdibujó sus labios.

–Vaya... Qué desafortunado contratiempo -comentó, fingiendo indiferencia-: cuando te he descubierto hoy esperaba que aún no hubieras despertado tu don y pudiera quitarte de en medio con facilidad. Los de tu tipo me han dado muchos problemas en el pasado...

–No me importa en absoluto lo que pretendas hacer conmigo -le cortó Taichi con la voz temblando de rabia-. Pero como te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana...

–Ah, la muchacha que estaba sentada en las gradas, ¿verdad? -sugirió Ichijouji. Emitió una risa entre dientes-. Es realmente interesante...

–¡Cabrón...! -gritó Taichi, incapaz de contenerse.

Se movió más rápido de lo que se había movido durante todo el partido y su mano se cerró entorno al cuello de Ichijouji, que sintió inmediatamente cómo la piel contigua a los dedos de Taichi se resentía del ardiente contacto.

–No le pongas un dedo encima... Te juro que te mataré -siseó Taichi, con los dientes rechinándole de rabia.

Su amenaza, lejos de conseguir el efecto buscado, provocó que Ichijouji estallara en risotadas despectivas que hubieran crispado a cualquiera.

–No me hagas reír. ¿Puedes atrapar la oscuridad entre los dedos...? -canturreó.

Y como si aquella pregunta se tratara de un conjuro, todo se volvió negro.

Taichi sintió cómo el poder que había surgido violentamente de su interior se atenuaba hasta desaparecer y entonces quedó suspendido en unas tinieblas frías e interminables. Todos sus sentidos parecían haberse anulado: era ciego, sordo y mudo, y parecía que lo sería para siempre. Un pánico efímero anidó en su estómago y acabó por dominarle. ¿Habría dado un paso en falso que no tenía vuelta atrás?

Por suerte empezó a sentir una lejana esperanza cuando su oído pareció despertar y escuchó la voz de su hermana hablándole desde muy cerca.

–Hermano... Hermano, ¿estás bien?

También sentía las manos de Hikari, pequeñas y cálidas, dándole golpecitos en las mejillas. Se dijo a sí mismo que era tonto de remate antes de darse cuenta de que la oscuridad que veía era provocada porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Parpadeó un par de veces y vio el rostro de Hikari sobre él, con los ojos cobrizos húmedos de lágrimas.

–Estoy bien... -balbuceó con dificultad.

No era del todo cierto: le dolía la cabeza como si se la hubieran golpeado con una maza durante horas. Paseó la mirada por el destrozado vestuario en el que ningún objeto de madera parecía haberse salvado de quedar (al menos en parte) carbonizado. Joe estaba tendido en el suelo a su lado bajo el cuidado de Mimi; se aferraba la camisa con una mano rígida y temblorosa. A pesar de que no había rastro alguno de sangre, Taichi recordaba perfectamente que el joven había recibido un balazo en pleno estómago.

–Tendrías que estar muerto, ¿no...? -murmuró, incrédulo.

–Gracias a dios tengo más de un don... -gruñó Joe, soltándose la ropa. Debajo de la camisa desgarrada podía verse la piel lisa de lo que antes había sido una herida de bala. El casquillo yacía tirado a un par de palmos, inservible.

Koushiro tenía peor aspecto pero tampoco revestía gravedad. Le habían ardido unos mechones de cabellos y se sobaba un hombro en el que aparentemente se había golpeado.

–Ichijouji ha huido. Supongo que no ha querido enfrentarnos estando herido -afirmó en tono deprimente-. Es peligroso mirarle a los ojos si eres su enemigo: es capaz de absorber hasta el más oculto rastro de vitalidad.

–N-no sé muy bien lo que ha pasado... -admitió Taichi, negando con la cabeza-. ¿He sido yo el que... ha hecho todo esto? -añadió, mirando derredor.

–Has manifestado tu don. ¿Era eso lo que soñabas? -murmuró Koushiro.

–Prácticamente -confesó Taichi, aún tembloroso-. Nunca había hecho algo así... Parece peligroso.

–Lo es -intervino Joe, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la ropa-, pero con el tiempo y mucha práctica serás capaz de dominarlo -le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo que dejó un tanto desconcertado al muchacho.

–¿De qué estáis hablando? -chilló Hikari, escrutándolos a todos con los ojos llenos de dudas-. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué decís que Ichijouji ha intentado mataros...?

Todos los presentes miraron a la chica y sintieron retumbar sus inquietudes en sus propias mentes. Mimi intercambió una tensa mirada con Joe y después se dirigió a Koushiro con expresión implorante.

–Koushiro: merecen saber la verdad, ¿no? -sugirió.

El chico no parecía muy convencido, pero él mismo pareció darse cuenta que ya estaba bien de mantener las cosas en secreto: todo sería más fácil mientras más fueran en aquella desesperada causa.

–Venid el lunes por la tarde a mi casa y os lo contaré todo -afirmó, inspirando con dificultad mientras garabateaba una dirección en un papel. Se lo tendió a Taichi y a continuación posó la mirada en Takeru, que se había mantenido al margen todo el rato-. Y tú también vienes.

Parecía una orden más que una petición, pero el tono autoritario no era necesario: la curiosidad que Takeru sentía en aquel momento era suficiente como para arrastrarle hasta casa de Koushiro y más allá, si hacía falta.

--

La lluvia que había ido descargando a lo largo de la tarde se intensifico hasta convertirse en una auténtica tromba. La noche anaranjada de Tokio mudó en una cúpula de azul oscuro rota constantemente por imbatibles relámpagos que caían sobre los edificios más altos de la metrópolis. Con los pies doloridos, Mimi se dejó caer en el asiento del metro y se quitó uno de los zapatos.

–Estoy muerta... -se quejó con un suspiro-. Joe, hoy te toca a ti hacer la cena...

–Qué morro tienes, Mimi -se enervó el joven, sobresaltando a una mujer que estaba a su lado.

En el fondo lo que experimentaba era envidia, celos de la tranquilidad que demostraba la chica después de haber estado a un paso de la muerte. Era una de las razones por las que le gustaba tanto su compañía, aquella capacidad para recuperarse de los golpes de la vida. Él no gozaba de la autoestima suficiente como para permitirse aquel lujo, y los extraños sucesos que poblaban su vida desde hacía unos años le atormentaban a cada instante.

Se volvió hacia Koushiro, convencido de que habría abierto su ordenador ante la mínima posibilidad de estar sentado, pero se equivocaba. El chico estaba firmemente sentado, casi rígido, admirando los rayos que caían a lo lejos sin prestar atención a aquellas descargas de sorprendente y tétrica belleza. Joe supo exactamente qué ocupaba su cabeza, y por primera vez deseó tener la mente de Koushiro para sentirse tranquilo con sus conocimientos.

–Comprendo lo de Taichi y su hermana... -admitió, recolocándose las gafas-, ¿pero qué pinta ése Takeru en todo esto?

–Es verdad -coincidió Mimi, centrándose en algo importante por una vez-. No noté nada especial a su alrededor...

–Vosotros no habéis visto lo que yo -murmuró Koushiro, contemplando cómo se sucedían los postes eléctricos-. Antes de que el fuego se disparara, él ya había saltado automáticamente a proteger a esa chica, a Hikari... Ni siquiera lo había visto, me atrevo a asegurar que ni tan sólo había oído aún la explosión...

Suspiró con plena frustración: de nuevo tenía la sensación de que alguna pieza del rompecabezas no estaba en su sitio. Estaba pasando algo por alto, quizás algo tan obvio que ni siquiera había querido valorarlo.

–Ése chico... -elucubró, apoyando la frente en el cristal-. Puede que sea poseedor de un don predictivo inmediato... O...

Les miró fijamente, consciente de que estaban al tanto de cada una de sus palabras. La idea no le convencía en absoluto, pero supo que ambos captaron a la primera lo que estaba intentando decirles.

–...quizás se trate de algo más.


	6. Monogatari: Cuento

_¡Hola! Siento el retraso pero mi línea de internet tenía ciertos problemillas, jeje._

_Bueno, como siempre, mil gracias por sus_ _reviews a** Kyoko-4ever, SoraTakenouchii, Painalli Tlahuilli, Umi-lizs5, Estefi, Belencita2390 y Black Sweet**. ¡Sois_ _el motor de este despropósito! XDDD_

_Disfrutad de la lectura. _

**Capítulo 6. Sasurai hime no monogatari – El cuento de la princesa errante**

_Tic-tac... Tic-tac... Tic-tac..._

Yamato deseó poder reventar el reloj de pared a patadas, pero supuso que eso molestaría a Ichijouji y prefirió no hacerlo. Apoyado con ambos brazos en un mueble de ébano, mantenía un firme contacto visual con Ken a la espera de que le anunciara por qué le había llamado a las ocho de la mañana para que acudiera a su presencia. Las llamas azules de los candelabros danzaban en sus ojos y los convertían en pálidas y frías gemas.

–¿Te ha pasado algo? -sugirió al fin. Señaló las vendas que rodeaban el cuello de Ichijouji, por encima de las que asomaba un estigma con aspecto de quemadura.

–Tuve una escaramuza con ciertas "personas" -repuso Ken con indiferencia, tocándose distraídamente el vendaje-. Sin embargo debo decir que gané en ése encuentro más de lo que perdí.

Yamato contuvo las ganas de esbozar una sonrisa complacida: no le molestaría que Ichijouji recibiera una buena lección después de darse tantos aires.

–¿Y eso? -señaló el teléfono descolgado que pendía del mueble, aún oscilando lentamente.

–Hay otro que quiere oír la historia: le debo explicaciones desde hace mucho -afirmó Ichijouji.

De nuevo el silencio, extenso como la oscuridad del mar en una noche de invierno. Yamato se planteó si el otro no estaría esperando a que él preguntara primero, así que se lanzó a ello.

–Dime, Ichijouji: ¿a quién se supone que estás buscando?

El aludido elevó imperceptiblemente las cejas, pero no dio más señales de haber atendido a su interrogante. Finalmente y como si lo hiciera para que le dejara en paz, ladeó la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho. Yamato siguió la dirección de su mirada y se fijó en un gran cuadro de marco dorado que ya había visto antes pero en cuyos detalles nunca había reparado. Representaba a un ángel negro de ojos sangrientos, cuyas alas extendidas se asemejaban al abrazo de la noche. Su espada se hundía en el cuerpo de una figura blanca tendida a sus pies, una aparición femenina de pureza mancillada de sangre, tan brillante que parecía real.

–Es hermoso, ¿verdad? -suspiró Ichijouji-. ¿Puedes imaginar quién es el ángel negro cuya espada atraviesa el pecho de la diosa caída?

–¿Lucifer? -se encogió de hombros Yamato.

–¿Lucifer? -repitió Ichijouji. Soltó una risotada irónica-. No, querido amigo: soy yo.

Observó una vez más la pintura antes de volver a centrarse en el rostro confuso de Yamato, que parecía estar arrepintiéndose de querer conocer la verdad.

–Ella es la que buscamos -ensanchó su sonrisa-: la Luz del mundo. La diosa que desea el equilibrio y la paz para la humanidad. Un ser que ansía un planeta utópico e inalcanzable.

–Bromeas, ¿verdad? -escupió Yamato con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Buscamos a una diosa? -bufó.

Había ido demasiado lejos. Las pupilas de Ichijouji se contrajeron hasta asemejarse a las de un felino al acecho; su aura de peligro no era menos intimidante que la de un tigre.

–¿Crees acaso que tengo cara de estar bromeando? -siseó.

Yamato sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, absolutamente perdido, y tuvo que sentarse en una silla para no desplomarse. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se removió el pelo con una mano, pensativo: siempre había sabido que formaba parte de algo grande y místico, tan siniestro como un apocalipsis, pero jamás imaginó que fuera algo tan trascendente. La mera mención a los dioses y la idea de que el que le acompañaba en la penumbra fuera un demonio con una máscara humana no le hizo sentirse mejor.

–Su origen es incierto, tanto como el mío -prosiguió Ichijouji con un tono sobrenatural-. Mi memoria no alcanza a tan atrás, pero probablemente nacimos como conciencias separadas en un universo en expansión: seres racionales y sensibles sin cuerpo físico, que se enfrentan desde el inicio del Tiempo para mantener su hegemonía. Ella llevaría la paz y yo una guerra perpetua, ambos algo que nos beneficiaría -paró un instante, suspirando-. En un momento dado, sin embargo, posiblemente nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra guerra podía provocar la destrucción del mundo: ni siquiera yo podría gobernar en un mundo totalmente arrasado. Nuestras ofensivas eran demasiado bruscas y la energía liberada era tal que podía reducir el planeta a cenizas y polvo...

Yamato cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, deseando abstraerse de aquella inquietante leyenda. Su mente generó la imagen de dos fuerzas opuestas chocando en cada rincón del mundo, generando estallidos de negro y blanco como una siniestra danza de fuegos fatuos. Le parecía más fácil asimilarlo si su único lazo con la realidad eran las palabras de Ken, y su mente vagaba en imágenes que él mismo construía para que su alma fuera capaz de entender lo que oía.

–Así que empezamos a anidar en cuerpos vivos -murmuró Ichijouji-. Su método es distinto al mío, por supuesto: ella elige a una persona de cada época, un ser inocente que pueda seguir su guerra sin que ella tome posesión de su conciencia. No puedo decir lo mismo de mí -añadió, tocándose una sien con un dedo-: este chico tenía un alma propia, pero la aniquilé en cuanto fue elegido. Pero volvamos a la historia principal -rectificó-: la atracción que ejercemos entre nosotros como entes opuestos es tan fuerte que siempre que uno "renace", el otro se ve arrastrado hacia la existencia. Y así ha sido desde los albores de la vida...

Cruzó las piernas y apoyó las manos en los brazos del sillón, como un rey medieval que observa con aburrimiento cómo sus vasallos derraman su sangre por él.

–La vez anterior que la Luz fue reconocida en un cuerpo humano fue una persona nacida en 1893, en España. Era una niña de la alta burguesía con habilidades extrañas. Las cosechas siempre eran más fértiles en sus tierras y algunas personas de su entorno familiar aseguran que en ocasiones su piel "brillaba" -relató con parsimonia. Su mirada se oscureció de triunfo-. Recuerdo el día que la maté... Fue cerca de Barcelona, y unos miles de kilómetros más allá estalló la guerra entre Austria y Serbia -permaneció un rato ensimismado, como mecido por recuerdos apacibles-. Hay otras manifestaciones anteriores, en todas las épocas y lugares geográficos del mundo. Sin embargo, no está sola -su expresión se ensombreció considerablemente-: el Protector siempre está con ella.

Algo en el tono de Ichijouji sorprendió a Yamato: todo el rato había hablado de forma apersonal y lejana, quizás emocionándose en algunos pasajes, pero fue la primer vez que sintió vibrar su voz de odio. Un rencor insondable, antiguo como una enfermedad que penetrara en las raíces del mundo carcomiendo las entrañas de todo lo que fuera bueno y puro.

–El Protector es una conciencia creada expresamente para protegerla de... bueno, de mí -rió de forma maliciosa, conteniendo su ira-. Se puede decir que es la "esperanza" de la humanidad. Cada vez que la Luz se reencarna, él también lo hace y vela toda su vida por ella hasta que la muerte le lleva. Entonces busca y encuentra un nuevo ente adecuado en el que desarrollarse, aguardando a que ella vuelva a manifestarse.

–Sería mucha casualidad que la Luz y el Protector se encontraran en una misma vida, ¿no te parece? -sugirió Yamato de forma sarcástica. Le costaba creer que se hubiera atrevido a intervenir, pero todo aquello sonaba tan disparatado e irreal...

–Para nada. El Protector siempre nace cerca de ella, es algo instintivo. Después de todo, su razón para existir es simplemente dar su vida por ella -señaló Ken con seriedad-. Que se encuentren después sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y contempló el techo negro como si estuviera visualizando sus recuerdos en una pantalla de cine. Era como si hubiera contado aquella historia decenas de veces hasta aprenderse las palabras de memoria.

–La leyenda estaba tan extendida que incluso existía una secta religiosa que se dedicaba al culto de la Luz y la devoción a su Protector, como si fuera un santo -explicó, negando levemente con la cabeza-. En la cultura artística hay diversas alusiones a sus personas. En las pinturas devotas se pintaba a le encarnación de Luz con una tiara resplandeciente y un colgante en forma de estrella. Al Protector se le representaba como un ángel con una sola ala, la derecha.

Puso de nuevo la barbilla en paralelo al suelo, observando a Yamato con aquellos ojos que brillaban como escarabajos. El chico rubio intuyó que se estaban acercando al meollo del asunto.

–Él es nuestro principal obstáculo: si intentamos algo contra la Luz, hará lo que sea para protegerla. Y cuando digo lo que sea me refiero a cualquier cosa, por irracional que resulte a ojos ajenos -añadió Ichijouji, haciendo hincapié en lo que quería decir-. Posee un arma poderosa, un arsenal generado por la energía anímica de la Luz. Destruye cualquier atisbo de Oscuridad en un sólo instante, incluyendo a las personas imbuidas por mí. El Protector, además de un guardián de la Luz, es un recurso muy eficiente para permitir que ella mantenga su pureza -explicó, ladeando la cabeza-. Mientras ella duerme en su eterno capullo, él se mancha las manos de sangre al ir eliminando a sus agresores. En diversas encarnaciones, el Protector ha sido un asesino condenado a muerte tras atentar contra las vidas de diversos de mis seguidores. Sin embargo a nuestros ojos no posee ninguna característica especial que le haga distinto al resto de elegidos. Podría pasar como uno más y sólo despertar su fuerza cuando la Luz se vea en peligro.

–¿Cómo le reconoceremos entonces? -se encogió de hombros Yamato, escéptico.

Ken se llevó una mano a la barbilla como si adoptara una actitud pensativa. Se desabrochó lentamente los dos primeros botones de la camisa y tiró de una cadena dorada que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Un colgante con una extraña forma relució con la vela más cercana.

–Tiene una marca como ésta en el cuerpo, una cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo que siempre se repite en cada una de sus manifestaciones -expresó. Balanceó el colgante en el aire como un péndulo-. Es un sol arrojando su luz sobre la tierra: un símbolo arcaico de esperanza. Sólo él puede presentar una marca parecida.

Algo se estremeció en el pecho de Yamato, y por un segundo sintió un irrefrenable deseo de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Se dio la vuelta para que Ichijouji no notara aquellas emociones en su rostro, pero aún así todo su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera recuperándose de una terrible enfermedad.

Había visto antes aquel dibujo. Tiempo atrás en un jardín de verano, mientras jugaba en una piscina. Tatuado en el hombro de la persona más inesperada.

El misterioso oyente colgó en aquel momento y el sonido de la línea vacía siguió reverberando en la penumbra.

* * *

El partido de béisbol de aquella mañana había sido absolutamente memorable.

Los dos equipos, formados por alumnos de la misma clase, se habían enfrentado bajo un cielo plomizo que amenazaba tormenta. Hikari empezó a plantearse, mientras seguía los pasos de baile de una canción muy conocida, si no habría alguna fuerza cósmica empeñada en enfrentar a Daisuke y Takeru de todas las formas posibles: como no, jugaban en equipos contrarios. Lejos de tomárselo como algo negativo, los dos muchachos parecieron pactar por mutuo acuerdo darlo todo y disfrutar al máximo de la situación.

Empezó a batear el equipo de Takeru. El chico no resultó ser un bateador excelente, pero al menos su velocidad le sirvió para conseguir una carrera al tercer intento, cuando la mandó lo suficientemente lejos como para que los contrarios no pudieran devolvérsela a tiempo a Daisuke.

–Oye, Hikari -llamó de pronto la atención de la chica una compañera de clase con la que apenas había hablado nunca-: me han dicho que tu hermano resultó herido en lo que pasó en Nerima. ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

La chica tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por acordarse de la versión oficial de lo sucedido aquel pasado sábado. Cuando se descubrió el vestuario medio incendiado los responsables se habían apresurado a especular que se trataba de una explosión de gas. Afortunadamente el único que había necesitado atención médica había sido Taichi pero sólo por la pierna que se había roto en el partido.

–Sí, mucho mejor -asintió con una sonrisa inocente.

–Me alegro... Mira, van a cambiar de equipo -apuntó la chica, señalando hacia donde jugaban los chicos.

En efecto, el profesor parecía haber decidido que ya habían jugado bastante en aquella posición e invirtió la función de los equipos. Daisuke se apresuró a ponerse en la posición del bateador y Takeru se dirigió al fondo del campo, aguardando para devolverle la pelota al _pitcher_.

Obviamente, Daisuke confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades como bateador, pues disparó el bate en cuanto la pelota le fue lanzada. Ésta siguió una trayectoria recta en el aire, para después describir una breve curva de efecto... y entonces la mano de Takeru surgió de la nada y la atrapó entre los dedos. A una velocidad de vértigo, echó a correr en dirección a Daisuke, que no parecía haberle visto y corría con todas sus fuerzas en pos de la tercera base. Sólo consiguió ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo un muchacho rubio entraba en su campo de visión antes de que el susodicho le esperara en la base con la pelota lista para el contacto.

El resultado era previsible.

–Eliminado -anunció el profesor con una leve sonrisa.

Daisuke hinchó los carillos y propinó una patada al bate antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse al banquillo, donde se dedicó a mandarle rayos invisibles a Takeru. Éste le dedicó una breve sonrisa de disculpa antes de volver a su lugar en el fondo del campo. No pudieron seguir jugando, pues la llovizna que les había salpicado en el último cuarto de hora se intensificó hasta dejar el campo impracticable. Hikari interceptó a Takeru cuando éste recogía una pelota perdida.

–Acuérdate de a dónde debemos ir esta tarde -le murmuró.

–Te espero en la salida del gimnasio -repuso él, marchándose hacia las duchas de los chicos.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de entrar en el edificio y encontró a Daisuke apoyado contra la pared con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Qué cuchicheabas con Hikari? -repuso agitadamente.

–Hemos quedado esta tarde para ir a un sitio -comentó Takeru con absoluta inocencia, abriendo la puerta de las duchas.

Daisuke se quedó congelado en el umbral por un segundo, pero después le siguió a través de la habitación calurosa en la que flotaba un denso vapor que empañaba las baldosas.

–¿¡Hikari y tú vais a una cita!? -gritó, sobresaltando a un pobre chico que estaba a su lado.

–Que no es una cita, Daisuke... -repuso Takeru con resignación mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Una vez se desnudó del todo caminó hacia una ducha libre y abrió el grifo. Agua helada, nada mejor para despejarse y tener la mente clara. El agua fría le empapó el pelo y se le escurrió por el cuerpo, revitalizando cada fibra de sus agarrotadas extremidades.

Esa noche había vuelto a soñar lo mismo, y sus horas de descanso se habían resentido como protesta.

El sueño seguía siendo monótono y repetitivo, al igual que las noches anteriores, pero siempre había un matiz distinto. Si primero se había encontrado con una princesa japonesa, enfundada en seda multicolor, en aquella ocasión había sido una joven vestida al modo de occidente de la época victoriana. La veía deslizarse sobre un campo de hierba helada con la gracilidad de una bailarina; sus pequeños pies apenas rozaban el suelo mientras extendía los brazos en el aire y su cabello corto y oscuro flotaba sobre sus hombros, sedoso y ligero.

Era hermosa y extraña, casi mística, pero cuando se detenía y sus ojos le miraban como si le atravesaran se daba cuenta de que había caído de nuevo en aquel bucle irrompible: los labios rosados, la piel pálida y los ojos cobrizos.

Era Hikari.

Se enjabonó el pelo de forma obsesiva, tratando de evitar pensar en aquel detalle. ¿Por qué precisamente Hikari? Se imaginó qué diría Daisuke si se enteraba de que estaba soñando con la chica.

Bueno, lo que diría él y todo el mundo... Él mismo empezaba a dudar de que lo que había entre ellos fuera una mera amistad. Aunque, si realmente estaba empezando a sentir algo...

...jamás se hubiera imaginado que el amor pudiera pasar tan desapercibido.

–Eh, Takeru. ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la espalda? -sugirió Daisuke de pronto, ceñudo.

Señaló una porción de la piel húmeda y desnuda de su compañero de clase, justo bajo el hombro izquierdo. Una marca oscurecida, semejante a una retorcida cicatriz, adornaba la zona inmediata al omóplato. El rubio se miró la espalda al espejo empañado e hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

–Una marca de nacimiento. Que yo recuerde la he tenido siempre -volvió a sumergir la cabeza bajo el chorro de la ducha, dejando escorrer el champú.

Daisuke le miró por unos segundos más, pero después se encogió de hombros como si nada y volvió a colocarse debajo del agua.

Takeru se duchó a toda prisa y salió del edificio sin ni siquiera darse tiempo a secarse el pelo. Esperó a Hikari unos dos minutos, pero finalmente ella salió en iguales condiciones, medio empapada: a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles pillar un resfriado.

–Mi hermano nos esperará en la parada del metro. No podía venir hasta aquí con las muletas -le explicó la chica.

–Todo este asunto me da muy mala espina -confesó Takeru mientras desplegaban sus paraguas y se cubrían con ellos.

Hikari le miró de reojo y vio el rostro de un niño angustiado, visión que le evocó un súbito sentimiento de ternura. De un modo tan espontáneo que ella misma se sorprendió, levantó la mano y la pasó por dentro del brazo de Takeru, ofreciéndole un confortador roce.

–Todo irá bien.

Y él sonrió en silencio, como si su propia madre hubiera aparecido para infundirle ánimos.

* * *

–¿La Luz y el Protector? -murmuró Taichi casi para sí.

La misma historia que le había sido revelada a Yamato horas antes había sido contada de nuevo en boca de Koushiro ante un grupo de patidifusos oyentes. La lluvia golpeaba la ventana del cuarto de Koushiro y a pesar de que la bandeja de dulces -cortesía de su madre- despedía un olorcillo tentador, ninguno de ellos la había tocado.

Llevaban más de media hora sentados al estilo tradicional en la mesilla de madera y se habían explicado demasiadas cosas como para poder asimilarlas al mismo tiempo. No era fácil encajar en los conocimientos previos la existencia de una diosa caída en la Tierra y de su antagonista, un demonio con apariencia de adolescente. Mientras algunos reflexionaban profundamente sobre su papel en aquella historia, otros se mantenían escépticos.

–Un momento... -rogó Taichi, removiéndose el pelo y extendiendo las manos frente a sí-. Reflexionemos: ¿qué pruebas tenéis de que realmente Ichijouji sea quien decís que es? ¿Cómo podemos saber vosotros o yo que la Luz y el Protector existen y no son un mito?

–Oye: has estado a punto de carbonizar un vestuario. ¿No te sirve eso de prueba suficiente? -comentó Joe en tono cómico, arqueando una ceja.

–Es normal que dude de esto, Joe. Al principio a nosotros también nos costó creerlo -se conmiseró Koushiro, abriendo su ordenador portátil-. Pero hay pruebas. Tantas que aún me sorprende que hayan pasado desapercibidas para el resto del mundo. La última vez que la Luz se encarnó fue en España -anunció. Miró a Joe brevemente, como buscando su apoyo-. Joe y yo fuimos hace casi dos años allí a buscar las memorias de la Guerra Eterna que la Luz había enterrado en su anterior hogar.

–¿Cómo sabíais dónde estaba? -sugirió Taichi, incrédulo.

–Mi habilidad no es sólo manipular la electricidad -confesó Koushiro con aire ausente-. Tengo facilidad para comprender y recordar cosas. Innatamente, sé dónde exactamente escondió la anterior encarnación de Luz las memorias de su tiempo... Fui elegido al igual que todos los que estamos aquí para proteger a la Luz de Ichijouji -concluyó.

Incluso las dudas de Taichi empezaban a flaquear. Koushiro hablaba en un tono tan rematadamente convencido que era difícil no darle crédito.

–Volvamos a España. Cerca de Barcelona encontramos un arca de plata con mucha información -empezó éste, tecleando frenéticamente en su ordenador-: manuscritos, retratos, mapas... Por seguridad lo pasé a todo a formato digital y los originales están guardados en un lugar que sólo Joe y yo conocemos.

Dio la vuelta al portátil y les mostró una imagen, obviamente escaneada desde un lienzo bastante antiguo y desgastado. En él aparecía una princesa con un largo vestido blanco y la melena de rizos recogida en un rico tocado. Su mirada parecía tener una vividez especial, un realismo supremo.

–Este retrato estaba en el arca: es María Teresa de Borbón, princesa de Francia nacida en el palacio de Versalles en 1778 y fallecida en Viena el año 1852 -señaló el rostro de la adolescente. Después desplazó el dedo hacia el chico que se mantenía en el suelo frente a ella, con una rodilla hincada en la alfombra roja-. Éste es el que fue su ayuda de cámara y hombre de confianza durante toda su vida, Francisco Sabagni. No se sabe mucho de él, pero investigando en la sección de arte popular europeo de la Biblioteca Nacional hemos encontrado éste retrato, que al parecer pertenecía a su persona antes de entrar en la corte en 1788, vendido por sus padres -explicó Koushiro.

Tecleó una sola vez y apareció un segundo cuadro: un niño rubio de apenas unos nueve años permanecía sentado en el borde de un pozo de aspecto vetusto. Sus ojos, de un verde casi irreal, miraban en una dirección totalmente diferente a la del pintor.

Sin embargo lo sorprendente de la pintura era lo que en aquel tiempo debía haberse tomado como una expresión surrealista: del hombro derecho del niño nacía un ala blanca, extensa y desplegada en un gesto glorioso.

Notando la estupefacción de los presentes, Koushiro delineó el dibujo con los dedos, los cuales le temblaban levemente.

–Como podéis ver, el patrón coincide: la figura del ángel con sólo el ala derecha, tal y como os he explicado -determinó-. Ello nos lleva a pensar que Francisco Sabagni pudo ser el Protector en vida, y María Teresa la encarnación de Luz.

Hundió de nuevo el dedo en una tecla y otra imagen ocupó la pantalla. Se trataba del escaneo de un papiro egipcio, como lo atestiguaban las formas rígidas y sencillamente decoradas de los personajes.

–Este jeroglífico pertenece al interior del Templo de Abu Simbel, en Egipto -explicó Koushiro-. Se fecha alrededor del 1250 antes de Cristo. Como veis aparece una diosa con la corona luminosa y la estrella, y un guerrero con un arco y un ala derecha de águila.

Notando el silencio de todos, cuyos ojos permanecían fijos en la pantalla, siguió tecleando a intervalos regulares. Se sucedió todo un muestrario de imágenes semejantes. Invariablemente se plasmaba a jóvenes con la estrella colgada al cuello, y a muchachos u hombres con un ala diestra y diversas armas en las manos. Una reina todopoderosa y su fiel vasallo, que la protegía con devoción.

–El patrón se repite indefinidamente: en el arca hay retratos y pinturas de todas las épocas y lugares imaginables. A través de todo lo que se ha guardado en ella se ha conseguido tener una memoria fiable de las identidades de los elegidos para perpetuar la batalla de la Luz y la Oscuridad en este mundo -concluyó Koushiro.

–Y... -exhaló Takeru, que al igual que la vez anterior no se había atrevido a intervenir-, ¿quién es la Luz en esta época?

–Eso es lo que quiere saber Ichijouji -confesó Joe, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando-. La busca para matarla y ganar la guerra en esta vida: nada lo detendrá. Por lo que sabemos ha aniquilado ya a unos cinco como nosotros, elegidos para proteger a la Luz.

–Seis -le corrigió Koushiro con amargura-. Todos jóvenes que ni siquiera sabían que alguien pretendía acabar con sus vidas. Dos gemelos, un chico chino y su hermana menor, un estudiante americano de intercambio y una chica japonesa. Todos han salido en las noticias pero, claro, Ichijouji nunca ha sido asociado a esos asesinatos.

–Pero Ichijouji dijo que tú sabías algo, que te estabas acercando... -le recordó Taichi con sagacidad.

Koushiro se puso tenso en el acto y se rascó la cabeza distraídamente, como si quisiera eludir comentar aquella cuestión.

–Es muy complicado descubrir quién es la Luz -confesó-: a simple vista no difiere de cualquier otro elegido. Es mucho más fácil encontrar al Protector.

–¿Por qué? -preguntó Hikari.

–Porque su instinto le llevará a proteger a la Luz de cualquier peligro, por insignificante que sea -expresó Koushiro en un murmullo-. Antes incluso de que la amenaza se presente, él ya habrá extendido su brazo para apartarla de ella...

Sin previo aviso, levantó el bolígrafo que tenía a mano y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el rostro de Hikari. La expresión de la chica ni siquiera llegó a transmutar, pero es que el improvisado proyectil nunca llegó ni a rozarla.

Takeru había extendido el brazo en una fracción de segundo, interceptando el bolígrafo que quedó suspendido ante el rostro de Hikari, atrapado por sus dedos índice y corazón.

Un silencio pesado se instauró en la habitación, asfixiando el golpeteo de la lluvia en el cristal. El pequeño gesto del muchacho parecía haber puesto de manifiesto cosas que hasta entonces habían sido un secreto, y las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron perfectamente: el tapiz de la historia rubricado con profundas e incurables cicatrices.

Sólo uno de ellos parecía incapaz de captar el mensaje.

–¿¡Pero tú estás tonto!? -bramó Taichi, propinándole un brusco empujón a Koushiro-. ¿¡Pretendes sacarle un ojo a mi hermana o qué...!?

Hikari separó los labios un par de veces pero ningún sonido emergió de ellos. Takeru bajó lentamente el brazo y el bolígrafo cayó contra el suelo, rompiéndose y vertiendo la tinta como sangre negra. Ambos se miraron fijamente como si hubieran advertido por primera vez el lazo invisible que les encadenaba uno al otro.

–¿Qué ha sido eso...? -murmuró Hikari, sobrecogida.

Las sillas de Koushiro, Joe y Mimi hicieron un ruido estridente cuando sus ocupantes se pusieron en pie bruscamente, mirándoles como si estuvieran contemplando una aparición divina.

–Lo sabía... -determinó Koushiro, casi sin voz.

Cayeron los tres de rodillas al mismo tiempo, inclinándose como un caballero que espera recibir la bendición de un rey. Sus frentes casi rozaron el suelo en una clara postura devota.

–Te saludamos, oh Luz que iluminas el mundo -murmuraron al unísono. Sus palabras sonaron como una sentida plegaria.

Un rayo quebró el cielo en dos mitades, y el trueno retumbó sobre Tokio e hizo estremecer las ventanas de la habitación.

Con él parecieron romperse para siempre las vidas comunes de Takeru y Hikari.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji miraba danzar la oscuridad a su alrededor con sus ojos privilegiados. Se sentía absolutamente omnipotente: ningún otro ser en el mundo era capaz de escuchar murmurar a las tinieblas, de ver las formas vivas de las sombras caminar y susurrar al oído de los hombres débiles que se sentían propicios a escucharlas.

Y él dominaba a todos aquellos fantasmas, como un emperador infatigable a quien nada ni nadie podía desbancar de su trono.

Bueno, casi nadie. Sentía la cercanía de la Luz y su Protector con absoluta nitidez, ansiando liberarse y retarle a una batalla abierta. Recordaba claramente cada una de sus derrotas, y atesoraba las victorias como una prueba de que él iba a vencer al final.

Quizá aquella vez fuera para siempre.

El viejo teléfono empezó a sonar con aquel ruido que ya sólo podía oírse en las películas. Extendió la mano en la negrura y descolgó, llevándose al auricular al oído.

–_El Protector se ha revelado_ -musitó el interlocutor sin necesidad de aguardar-. _Tiene la marca en el hombro_.

Ken esbozó primero una sonrisa complacida, y después una risotada aguda y calculadora se elevó desde su garganta, desbordada de triunfo. La búsqueda había sido larga, y empezaba a creer que infructuosa, pero en cuanto conociera la identidad del Protector tendría el camino abierto hacia la Luz.

–Bien hecho. ¿Qué puedes decirme de él? -preguntó.

–_Se llama Takeru Takaishi. Dieciséis años, estudia en el instituto de Odaiba Sur_ -enumeró el otro-. _Es fácil de reconocer porque parece extranjero: cabello rubio, ojos azules, como si fuera nórdico. No parece haber desarrollado ninguna habilidad especial_ -añadió.

–Perfecto. Sospechaba de él -admitió Ken-. Serás recompensado. Vigila bien todos sus movimientos y tenme informado.

–_Yo... podría ayudar_ -repuso la voz masculina del otro lado, dubitativa-. _Soy capaz: domino bien mi nueva naturaleza._

–No lo dudo, pero hay gente más cualificada que tú para el mismo fin -afirmó Ken-. Además... hay objetivos más grandes que un simple sicario de una diosa caída, ¿no crees? Gracias de todos modos. Hasta otra -y colgó.

En el otro extremo de la línea, en un pasillo sombrío del instituto de Odaiba Sur, Daisuke Motomiya colgó su teléfono móvil y se removió el pelo con una mano. Echó una mirada aliviada alrededor, sólo para darse cuenta de que nadie había escuchado sus palabras, y después salió a la noche lluviosa que le aguardaba fuera.


	7. Densetsu: Leyenda

_¡Hola! Siento el retraso pero este está siendo un verano duro para estar conectada a la red :3._

_Mil gracias por sus generosos reviews a **Kyoko-4ever**, **Estefi**, **SoraTakenouchii**, **el fan numero one**, **Caataa 8D**, **Painalli Tlhauilli**, **Umi-lizs5**, **la hika de take**, **romi** (mil gracias por esos halagos, no se merecen) y **ZoeXiaoyu**. Responderé por correo, como debe ser XD_

_Disfrutad de la lectura._

**Capítulo 7. Kamikaze ôji no densetsu - La leyenda del príncipe suicida**

Hikari nunca había sentido una sensación parecida a aquella. De repente alguien los había reunido, escupiendo verdades difíciles de creer y secretos que la historia y el olvido no habían creído oportuno mantener en superficie.

Y ahora tres personas dotadas de poderes sobrenaturales se inclinaban delante de ella como si le debieran algún respeto o fuera algún tipo de persona a la que debieran adorar.

Koushiro se incorporó al cabo de unos segundos, dirigiéndole una mirada dulce y cariñosa empañada de devoción. Una sonrisa esperanzadora curvaba sus labios.

–Ahora que te hemos encontrado todo irá a mejor -afirmó, suspirando con alivio-. La Luz es nuestra guía en esta guerra eterna. Mientras estés a salvo nada debe preocuparnos. El secreto de tu identidad está a salvo con nosotros.

Hikari se retrajo un poco, dirigiendo una mirada de alarma a Taichi que fue más una desesperada súplica de ayuda que otra cosa. El chico sin embargo parecía aún más noqueado de ella: su rostro había adquirido una alarmante palidez y las gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente. Koushiro obvió, quizás intencionadamente, sus expresiones de pavor y se volvió hacia Takeru, cuyo rostro también estaba lívido.

–Y obviamente... tú eres su Protector -anunció.

Los ojos azules del muchacho titilaron un instante, quizás colgando en un frágil equilibrio entre la cordura y la demencia. Era obvio que hubiera deseado estar en cualquier parte antes que en aquella habitación.

–Esto es absurdo... -dijo, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente. Era como si esperara que alguien le confesara que todo era una broma de mal gusto-. He cogido el bolígrafo porque estaba cerca de ella. Cualquiera lo habría hecho -se encogió de hombros.

–Pero el otro día saltaste sobre ella antes de que se produjera la explosión -puntualizó Koushiro poniéndose en pie. Le sudaban las manos y todo él temblaba de emoción-. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

–Lo intuí, ¿vale? Pero eso no significa que... -contraargumentó Takeru, apartándose unos mechones rubios de los ojos.

–¿Tienes una marca de nacimiento en el hombro izquierdo? -le cortó Koushiro.

Tras un breve instante de vacilación, Takeru se llevó una mano al hombro. Retrocedió un paso, igual a como lo haría un niño asustado.

–¿Cómo sabes...?

–Enséñanosla -pidió Koushiro, acercándose con cautela.

Takeru observó uno a uno todos los pares de ojos que estaban fijos en él, expectantes. Pareció darse cuenta de que, si no accedía, ellos mismos eran capaces de desnudarle para comprobar la presencia de la susodicha marca. A regañadientes, se desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa y se descubrió el hombro, dándoles la espalda para que la pálida porción de piel quedara claramente visible.

Sus hombros se tensaron instintivamente al percibir la horda de sonidos de sorpresa que se expandió a sus espaldas.

–Es esa... El símbolo de esperanza -determinó Mimi con una profunda emoción.

Takeru se mordió la lengua con angustia, incómodo ante aquel descarado escrutinio. Se subió a toda prisa el cuello blanco para cubrirse los omóplatos.

–Esto no significa nada... -afirmó, incapaz de enfrentarles cara a cara.

–¿Ves o sueñas con personas de otras épocas? -soltó de pronto Koushiro, dispuesto a bombardearle aún un poco más-. ¿Jóvenes de otros tiempos, de todos los lugares...?

El muchacho rubio sintió como si algo invisible le estrujara el pecho al recordar aquellos sueños recurrentes, las muchachas de variopinto origen con el rostro idéntico que mecían sus sueños y le atraían como el magnético canto de una sirena... Se volvió hacia Koushiro, absolutamente aterrorizado, y separó los labios para dejar que las palabras murieran en su garganta. Sintió como una gota de sudor frío delineaba su nariz para ir a perecer entre sus labios.

–Sucede con el Protector en cada una de sus encarnaciones. La cercanía con la Luz incita tus habilidades a despertar -prosiguió Koushiro, satisfecho con el efecto logrado-. Tendrás una memoria retrospectiva adquirida. Cada vez se manifiesta de modo distinto, mediante flashes o sueños, quizás visiones... Verás escenas históricas de tiempos pasados, detalles de los anteriores enfrentamientos entre Luz y Oscuridad. El objetivo de esos recuerdos es proporcionarte información sobre el modo de proceder de los seguidores de la Oscuridad para que puedas anticiparte y sepas cómo combatirlos.

–Todo esto es una locura -determinó Takeru, abrochándose la camisa con un ademán protector. Se dirigió como un rayo hacia la puerta-. Ya he tenido suficiente: me marcho.

Antes de que pudiera coger el pomo entre los dedos, un brazo surgió de la nada y le bloqueó la salida. Tuvo que alzar la barbilla para mirar directamente a los ojos amenazadores de Taichi, que se sostenía con un brazo en una de las muletas.

–No vas a irte -afirmó éste con una serenidad antinatural-. Si hay algo que puedas hacer para ayudar a Hikari, te juro por Dios que lo vas a hacer. Quieras o no.

Takeru sintió un acceso de ira para con Taichi, pero en el fondo comprendió su gesto. Simplemente actuaba como un hermano mayor sobreprotector, preocupado por cualquier cosa que amenazara a su hermana pequeña.

En cierta manera le recordaba al Yamato de su memoria.

–Siéntate -le indicó Taichi con un gesto de cabeza.

Takeru comprendió que más le valía obedecer, así que se apresuró a tomar asiento, aunque tuvo el criterio de no hacerlo al lado de Hikari. En su lugar se sentó entre Mimi y Koushiro, fingiendo que su decisión era aleatoria. Taichi suspiró, más relajado, y después se dirigió a Koushiro mientras se apoyaba contra el dintel de la puerta.

–A ver, ¿a qué debemos temer?

Koushiro intuyó que, lejos de sentirse más cómodo con aquella situación, Taichi quería acabar con todo aquello cuanto antes.

–Oscuridad y Luz se han enfrentado desde el principio de las eras en todos los lugares y tiempos conocidos, con el Protector como mano izquierda de esta última. Así mismo, cada bando tiene unos seguidores con poderes sobrehumanos: conciencias nacidas en los choques entre Luz y Oscuridad que también han elegido seres humanos para manifestarse y apoyar así a uno u otro. Nosotros, obviamente, formamos parte del bando de la Luz. Inicialmente había veintiocho, pero eso ha ido variando: algunos desaparecen y otros... -tragó saliva-... caen en la tentación de la Oscuridad.

Joe tomó el relevo de la explicación, demostrando que sabía tanto del tema como su compañero.

–Los seguidores de la Oscuridad pueden adoptar muchas formas, pero hay algo inalterable: sienten un deseo insaciable por la sangre poderosa, especialmente la nuestra. Si en una vida uno de nosotros cae en la tentación, el elegido de la siguiente presentará el estigma de ese inhumano deseo -explicó-. Nuestra misión es mantener a la Luz a salvo en esta vida, aunque para hacerlo haya que... cometer ciertos crímenes.

–Pero yo no quiero esto -escupió Takeru, súbitamente atemorizado-. No quiero luchar en una guerra que nada tiene que ver conmigo. Claro que me gustaría ayudar, pero...

–No puedes cambiar lo que eres -afirmó Joe con amargura-. De poder, estoy seguro de que cualquiera de nosotros así lo haría.

Takeru sentía que aquel peso que habían depositado a traición sobre sus hombros empezaba a aplastarlo. ¿Acaso no tenía él derecho a elegir? ¿Acaso su destino estaba marcado ya a fuego y sellado con su propia sangre?

–No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, eso es todo -admitió. Le temblaba el labio inferior-. Esa gente está matando a personas... No quiero tener que hacer lo mismo.

Hundió la cabeza entre las manos y se estremeció violentamente de pies a cabeza. Aquella realidad amenazaba con venírsele encima, y sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de llorar hasta quedarse seco, de sollozar para que cada ser de cada rincón del mundo pudiera oírle.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, sorprendentemente tranquilizadora.

–Takeru, mírala -rogó Koushiro.

El aludido se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza un par de veces. La mano sobre su hombro le zarandeó con gentileza, quizás para hacerle reaccionar, y entonces él mismo se obligó a buscar a Hikari con la mirada.

La muchacha le observaba con aquellos ojos cobrizos que tantas veces le habían llamado la atención. En su mirada había algo inexplicable y poderoso, un punto de luminosa gravedad que parecía regir todos sus movimientos, guiando sus pensamientos hacia ella con la calidez de un rayo de sol.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando desembarazarse de aquellas ideas, pero resultó inútil.

–Harás lo que sea por ella -susurró Koushiro en su oído-. Y eso a la larga te hará feliz.

Takeru sabía que era cierto: lo había sabido desde que empezaran a relatarle aquella antiquísima historia que le envolvía sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Hikari le dirigía una sonrisa tímida, un gesto que apenas curvó sus rosados labios. Era obvio que esperaba otro tipo de reacción por su parte.

–¿Qué sucede... cuando la Luz es derrotada? -murmuró Takeru en un hilo de voz.

El semblante de Koushiro se ensombreció, consciente de que la respuesta que ofrecería sería la más catastrofista de todas.

–Las grandes épocas oscuras de la historia -dejó caer-. El martirio del pueblo hebreo en Egipto, la conquista de Tierra Santa, las plagas de la peste bubónica, las matanzas en América del Sur por los invasores europeos, las guerras mundiales... Suceden cuando la Oscuridad triunfa -murmuró, casi para sí. Alzó la cabeza-. Eso nos lleva a pensar que la Luz perdió en su última reencarnación, pues después estalló la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la sala. Todos habían estudiado aquellos hechos en clase de Historia, pero saberse directamente implicados en la sucesión de los mismos no les hacía sentirse mejor.

–En cambio, cuando la Oscuridad es derrotada, surgen las Eras Doradas. Son pocas, y relativamente cortas, pero salpican la historia como puntos de esperanza -afirmó Koushiro con profundidad.

–¿Quién gana por ahora? -preguntó Taichi.

Koushiro se sobó el cabello castaño con una mano antes de responder.

–Es difícil de decir. Los seguidores de la Oscuridad han sido diezmados en los últimos siglos, según he podido averiguar -suspiró. Negó con la cabeza-. Pero aún así la Oscuridad ha triunfado en los últimos enfrentamientos.

–No lo comprendo... -admitió Taichi, ceñudo.

Esa vez fue Joe el que respondió.

–La Oscuridad se vuelve más selectiva con sus elegidos. Busca cuerpos más inteligentes y hábiles que puedan suplir su falta de vasallos.

–Y... ¿cómo se supone que puedo yo combatir contra eso...? -susurró Takeru, comprensiblemente intimidado.

Koushiro volvió a sentarse frente a su ordenador y abrió una galería fotográfica. Volvió a pasar ante sus ojos una sucesión inacabable de vetustas imágenes, de mujeres envueltas en un halo divino y hombres con una sola ala. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión se fijó en otro detalle: las armas que empuñaba el protector variaban de una escena a la siguiente. Espadas, arcos, lanzas, varas, ballestas, látigos... Incluso vio una pistola en manos del más reciente.

–Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Es el arma versátil -explicó Koushiro-: una energía dominada por el Protector que puede adoptar cualquier forma, dependiendo de las circunstancias. Con el tiempo aprenderás a generarla y a moldearla, y beberás de esa memoria histórica tuya para aprender los usos de esa arma.

En la mirada de Takeru apareció una fugaz sombra de escepticismo, pero después volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo en su firme empeño de no mantener contacto visual con nadie. Hikari le dirigió una mirada que parecía más un ruego que otra cosa y, tras tragar saliva, se dirigió a Koushiro.

–¿Cómo podemos saber quiénes son ellos? -preguntó-. Lo de ese Ichijouji es obvio, ¿pero qué hay del resto?

–Esa es su mayor arma: el secretismo -admitió Koushiro-. Mimi, Joe y yo hace tiempo que despertamos nuestros dones, así que poseemos una sensibilidad especial con las personas que, como nosotros, poseen alguna habilidad sobrenatural. A vosotros aún os costará un poco notar ése tipo de cosas, y algunos enemigos os parecerán amigos y viceversa... Como Yamato Ishida, por ejemplo -añadió-. Tendría que formar parte de los nuestros, pero su predecesor fue tentado por las promesas de la Oscuridad... Ahora es un ser que necesita saciar su sed de sangre para seguir vivo.

Takeru se había incorporado nada más oír aquel nombre, y observaba a Koushiro con los ojos desorbitados. Había un pánico absorbente latiendo tras su mirada.

–¿Has dicho... Yamato Ishida? -sugirió en un hilo de voz.

–¿Le conoces? -gruñó Taichi, enervándose.

Casi pudieron ver cómo el ánimo de Takeru se descomponía, cómo su cuerpo empezó a ser presa de unos temblores que nada tenían que ver con el miedo. Su rostro adquirió la dureza del acero y sus ojos el frío brillo del metal.

–Es mi hermano... -reveló.

Y sin emitir ni una palabra más, se puso en pie con violencia y recogió la chaqueta del uniforme. Casi saltó por encima de la mesa y salió a toda prisa al corredor. Instantes después pudieron oír un portazo, y la señora Izumi se asomó a la habitación con cara de susto.

–¿Se ha enfadado tu amigo, Koushiro? -preguntó tímidamente.

–No, mamá. No ha pasado nada... -se apresuró a mentir el aludido con una risa nerviosa.

Y entonces Hikari se puso en pie y se dirigió también a la puerta, casi arrollando a la madre de Koushiro. De nada sirvió el grito de alerta de su hermano, que parecía dispuesto a salir en su persecución incluso sin las muletas. La chica salió al rellano y se asomó al hueco entre los pisos. Con la patente velocidad de Takeru no le sorprendió que él ya estuviera tres pisos por debajo de ella.

–¡Takeru, espera! -chilló.

Su voz hizo eco en el edificio, pero él no se detuvo y siguió descendiendo. Hikari corrió sin tregua los ocho tramos de escalera, perdiendo el aliento y resbalando diversas veces en los escalones encerados. Cuando por fin llegó al exterior, la recibió una tromba de agua que pocas veces Tokio había contemplado. Los relámpagos restallaban sobre su cabeza y el jardín del edificio de Koushiro se había convertido en un auténtico lodazal en el que flotaban narcisos arrancados por el viento.

Takeru estaba de pie en medio de aquel caos, con los hombros tensos en una postura de alerta.

–¡Takeru...! -le llamó ella, saliendo al exterior.

Se detuvo a unos pocos metros de él, y el cabello y la ropa se le empaparon inmediatamente, calándola hasta los huesos. El chico temblaba de pies a cabeza, y no precisamente de frío. La lluvia le había adherido el pelo rubio a la cara y al cuello y sus puños cerrados se estremecían debido a la tensión de mantenerlos cerrados.

–Takeru... -murmuró Hikari con cautela.

Entonces él se dio la vuelta, y ella retrocedió ante el matiz gélido que habían adquirido sus ojos.

–No vuelvas a hablarme... -balbuceó Takeru con dificultad-. No me dirijas más la palabra... Con suerte todo esto será una simple pesadilla de la que despertaremos pronto...

Y después se marchó cruzando la verja que chirriaba al ser mecida por el viento.

Hikari se quedó en el mismo sitio, con sus zapatos enlustrados esa mañana hundidos en el lodo. El frío húmedo que se le adhería a la piel parecía ir más allá, abrazándose a su alma sin dejarle posibilidad de huida. Su mayor esperanza, aquella amistad que había florecido casi sin quererlo, acababa de marchitarse por culpa de las circunstancias. No pudo culparle a él: había visto demasiado dolor en sus ojos, un sufrimiento tan hondo que nadie podía tocarlo.

No lloró, pero las gotas que se deslizaban imparablemente por su rostro suplieron bastante bien las lágrimas.

--

–Ese idiota... -masculló Taichi con el rostro pegado al cristal-. Como la haya hecho llorar os juro que...

–Si es verdad que es su hermano, es comprensible que se lo haya tomado así -opinó Koushiro, más consecuente.

La mirada furibunda que le dirigió Taichi le dejó en claro que él no compartía en absoluto su opinión. El chico despegó la nariz de la ventana y apretó el puño con el que sostenía la muleta derecha.

–Conozco a los de su calaña -afirmó-. Si es como Ishida, hacer llorar a la gente no le importara en lo más mínimo.

–Hablas como si le conocieras -observó Joe.

–Claro que le conoce -intervino Mimi, poniéndose en pie y arreglándose la falda. Le dirigió a Taichi una mirada cargada de recuerdos-. Es amigo tuyo, ¿no? Como en el campamento de verano...

–_Era_ amigo mío -la corrigió Taichi con fiereza-. Eso se acabó hace mucho. Me di cuenta a tiempo de qué tipo de persona era...

De nuevo un breve silencio, aún más pesado, en el que Taichi no dejó de ver la imagen de su hermana parada bajo la lluvia al otro lado de la ventana. Finalmente, Koushiro se puso en pie e hizo un ademán de salir al pasillo.

–Le pediré a mi madre que os lleve a casa a Hikari y a ti -explicó, echando un vistazo al cielo negro que se entreveía tras el cristal-. Con esta tormenta, seguro que hasta el servicio de metro se ha suspendido...

Salió al corredor y le oyeron conversar brevemente con su madre. En aquel espacio de tiempo, Taichi observó a Mimi atentamente. La muchacha apenas había intervenido en la seria y trascendental conversación que allí había tenido lugar, pero su mirada era serena y decidida ante cada cosa que decían sus dos compañeros. Taichi se preguntó en qué circunstancias había conocido ella a Koushiro y Joe, si su único lazo dependía de aquella siniestra trama en la que estaban envueltos o si, por el contrario, ya les conocía de antes.

–Mimi, esto no va contigo -afirmó en un murmullo-. ¿Por qué te empeñas en meterte en algo tan peligroso?

Joe dio un respingo ante aquella pregunta y se apresuró a acercarse a la chica en ademán protector, pero Mimi le rechazó con un gesto de mano y se encaró a Taichi, clavando en su rostro unos atractivos ojos castaños.

–Hay cosas que se perdonan pero no se olvidan -susurró. Su voz era fría como el hielo, hiriente.

Compulsivamente, se descubrió la muñeca derecha, y Taichi vio claramente la marca de un grillete envolviéndola. Una cicatriz que seguramente dolía más en el recuerdo de lo que lo hacía sobre la piel. Los ojos de Mimi emitieron un destello peligroso.

–Esto ni se olvida ni se perdona -concluyó.

Después le dio la espalda con aire levemente ofendido y aceptó el brazo que Joe le pasó por encima del hombro. El chico no se contuvo en dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a través de las gafas, y Taichi sintió por vez primera lo peligroso que podía ser hacer algo que enfadara a Joe. La pareja salió de la habitación de Koushiro, y Taichi les oyó despedirse de éste y de la señora Izumi. Sólo unos segundos después de que se cerrara la puerta de entrada, Koushiro apareció en el cuarto y le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimos.

–Parece que Joe me odia -observó Taichi con amargura.

–Nada más lejos -aseguró Koushiro, restándole importancia con un gesto de mano-: simplemente sobreprotege mucho a Mimi. Es como su hermano mayor, ¿sabes? Cualquier cosa que pueda herirla, no importa de qué modo sea, se gana su rencor.

–Yo no quiero hacerle daño a Mimi -gruñó Taichi, contrariado.

–He olvidado mencionar que Joe también es bastante exagerado y alarmista -añadió Koushiro. Se encogió de hombros-. Te acostumbraras: es un amigo fantástico.

Taichi asintió levemente y pensó que le costaría _un poquito_ acostumbrarse a aquellas miradas que parecían querer tumbarle de espaldas.

–Mantén siempre un ojo sobre tu hermana -advirtió Koushiro, volviéndose súbitamente serio-. A partir de ahora las amenazas pueden venir de cualquier lado. Y Takeru no puede estar las veinticuatro horas del día con ella...

–Ja, si tengo que esperar algo de ése cretino ya puedo morirme -gruñó Taichi con evidente rencor.

–Sólo tiene que poner sus pensamientos en orden -opinó Koushiro, ordenando unos lápices de su escritorio-. Lo de su hermano ha sido un duro golpe. Primero se sentirá furioso, luego se calmará, reflexionará, y él mismo irá a buscar a Hikari para disculparse.

–¿Cómo puedes saber eso? -se extraño Taichi. Al otro lado de la ventana, vio a Hikari acercarse al portal.

La sonrisa de Koushiro no dejó lugar a dudas.

–No hay malicia en él -afirmó-. No sé cómo será Yamato Ishida, pero Takeru es incapaz de herir a nadie. Te aseguro que ahora mismo debe sentirse mucho peor que la propia Hikari... Sólo necesita tiempo, no sé cuanto, pero después llevará a cabo las grandes cosas que esperamos de él.

* * *

Yamato se sacudió el agua del pelo mientras maldecía su descuido al dejarse el casco en casa. Obviamente, se dijo mientras recorría el sombrío corredor flanqueado de siniestros cuadros, debía haber previsto que acabaría empapado al cruzar medio Tokio en moto.

Pero Ichijouji no admitía reproches. Si hubiera llegado tarde por volver a por el casco, muy posiblemente no lo contaría.

El susodicho estaba en su habitación favorita de aquella mansión abandonada, aquella de los altos candelabros y la mesa de ébano. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros de lo habitual, pero definitivamente había algo triunfante en su rostro cuando se volvió hacia él.

–Ya sé quién es el Protector -anunció con una sonrisa petulante.

Levantó una carpeta marrón y vulgar y la lanzó sobre la mesa para que él la viera. Yamato tragó saliva mientras un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda: conocía demasiado bien el rostro que aparecía en la fotografía sujetada con un clip.

–Takeru Takaishi, dieciséis años -anunció Ichijouji, ensanchando la sonrisa-. Me he tomado la libertad de investigar un poco sobre él... ¿y a qué no adivinas lo que he encontrado?

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca siniestra mientras cogía la carpeta y la abría por un punto en concreto. Una segunda fotografía mostraba a una familia de cuatro miembros vestidos como las familias occidentales lo harían para ir a la iglesia. El hombre era alto y de rostro hosco pero amable, y rodeaba los delgados hombros de una mujer castaña con una mano grande y varonil. Frente a ellos, dos niños extremadamente parecidos sonreían a la cámara. El más pequeño se aferraba a la cintura del mayor mientras éste mantenía una mano en su denso cabello rubio. Había tanto amor en los ojos de todos que era difícil creer que fuera real.

Yamato abrió la boca un par de veces, pero fue incapaz de emitir ningún sonido. Los recuerdos lo bombardeaban sin piedad.

–Vaya, vaya... -canturreó Ichijouji-. ¿Así que fue por atacarle a él que te encerraron en aquel manicomio?

Sólo un instante, un candelabro se volcó con gran estruendo y las manos de Yamato aparecieron cerrándose sobre su camisa, levantándole unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Había un brillo peligroso en aquellos ojos azules tan atípicos en Japón.

–No te atrevas... -masculló, apretando los dientes hasta casi partírselos-. Como le hagas algo, lo que sea, te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos.

Pasando por alto su amenaza, Ichijouji esbozó una sonrisa torcida de superioridad.

–En primer lugar, si lo quisiera estarías muerto antes de tocarme -murmuró con absoluta tranquilidad-. En segundo, estarías aún encerrado con los locos si yo no te hubiera ayudado. Y en tercero... -ladeó la cabeza y ensanchó su sonrisa-, el Protector no es una víctima necesaria en esta guerra. Yo sólo quiero a la Luz, los demás pueden seguir viviendo sus patéticas vidas si así lo desean.

Yamato se estremeció de pura rabia; le temblaba el pulso por la mismísima ira. Sin embargo, escuchó con atención las palabras de Ichijouji.

–Averigua quién es la Luz, tráemela viva y te juro que no será necesario que le toque un sólo cabello a tu hermanito -concluyó éste.

Yamato sabía que no tenía elección: estaba atado de pies y manos, se había sumergido demasiado en aquel sádico juego que decidiría el destino de muchos. Abatido y contrariado, soltó la camisa de Ichijouji y vio cómo éste se arreglaba la ropa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

–Veo que comprendes a qué te expones -comentó el susodicho-. Ahora lárgate y empieza a ganarte el derecho a la vida de tu hermano.

Ofendido e irado, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de reventarle la cara a puñetazos, Yamato giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación con los sigilosos pasos de un felino. Recorrió a toda velocidad los pasillos sombríos y abrió los portones de salida con violencia. Un rayo rasguñó el cielo justo al levantar la cabeza, y el fantasmagórico resplandor le bañó de los pies a la cabeza.

En algún lugar de Tokio, la Luz seguía manteniendo su anonimato. Y él la encontraría, no importaba a qué precio.

Todo era poco para que Takeru pudiera seguir sonriendo.

* * *

Takeru casi sintió remordimientos cuando apareció en el umbral de su casa con el pelo y la ropa absolutamente empapados y el barro llegándole hasta las rodillas. Su madre tardó un poco en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos.

–T-takeru... ¿Q-qué te ha pasado, hijo? -preguntó, echándole las manos a la cara.

Él le dedicó una mirada turbia y abatida y balbuceó que no pasaba nada. Después se introdujo en la casa dejando un rastro de agua y lodo a su paso y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo. Una vez allí, todo lo que había intentado reprimir para no sufrir un ataque de ansiedad en el metro salió de forma violenta. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y allí se quedó, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y temblando de pies a cabeza. Un sollozo lastimero se escapó de entre sus labios apretados, y las lágrimas le quemaron las mejillas al descender a raudales.

Un odio corrosivo e incontenible se abría paso en su pecho, desgarrándolo todo: sus sueños, sus esperanzas, su anhelo de una familia de nuevo completa. Qué iluso había sido al creer que su hermano venía a él después de tantos años para reconstruir aquella familia rota... Él, sediento de amor fraternal, le había abierto un corazón frágil que había permanecido hermético a todas las relaciones familiares que no fueran la de su madre.

Le había abrazado, le había llenado de dudas y de una efímera promesa de tiempos mejores. Y después se había ido con una advertencia ambigua que ahora podía comprender.

Mentiras, todo mentiras. Sólo intentaba asegurarse una víctima más para su historial de presas de sangre. El dolor no podía ser más intenso, el cúmulo de recuerdos amenazaba con distenderse e inundarle de sufrimiento y deseos de algo que no iba a recuperar.

Aulló de pura rabia y estrelló un trofeo de cristal contra el suelo de parqué. Experimentó una siniestra satisfacción al oír el objeto hacerse añicos, al percibir las esquirlas desparramarse por el suelo y llegarle hasta los pies. Aquella sensación se volatilizó inmediatamente, y se derrumbó sobre la cama con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros. En el pasillo, su madre aporreó la puerta y le preguntó a gritos si se encontraba bien. Él no se dignó a responder, incapaz de hablar por el momento, y se limitó a encender la música a todo volumen para darle a entender que estaba bien.

Poco a poco, una calma frustrante se adueñó de él y le arrebató todas las fuerzas para seguir llorando. Se tumbó de espaldas sobre el colchón, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos para intentar tranquilizarse. Su pecho sufría aún estertores, pero el corazón que instantes antes parecía a punto de estallarle empezaba a normalizar su latido. Escuchó la lluvia convertirse en granizo al otro lado de la ventana, y de pronto se acordó de la chica a la que había dejado sola bajo la tormenta.

El remordimiento le acuchilló como una herida abierta, pero no había suficiente espacio en sus pensamientos para hacerle un hueco. Por un momento sintió como si la marca de su hombro ardiera como el fuego, pero pronto se desligó de todo tipo de sensaciones físicas. Sólo el rostro de su hermano, sonriendo con falsedad, le acompañó en su tormento.

Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas. Simplemente el sueño no se dignó a visitarle.

* * *

Koushiro estaba hasta las narices de llevar una doble vida.

Lo único que le impedía darse de golpes contra la pared era el férreo sentido del deber que le venía heredado de sus padres, inculcado con cariño y persistencia. Al día siguiente tenía que entregar dos proyectos informáticos sobre cálculos algebraicos y tener preparados tres programas de computación para el club de informática. Era la una de la mañana, sólo iba por el primer programa y había dormido ocho horas en los tres últimos días.

Para despejarse encendió el televisor, asegurándose de que el volumen estuviera lo suficientemente bajo, y zapeó un poco. Entre trozos de una serie de ciencia ficción y un canal poco apto para menores captó una imagen que le llamó la atención. Retrocedió hasta el número 6 y se encontró con un canal de noticias veinticuatro horas. Patidifuso, observó el familiar rostro que aparecía en la pantalla, sonriendo con una inocencia casi perfecta.

El mando a distancia casi le cayó de la mano cuando tanteó en el escritorio para coger su teléfono móvil. Esperó tres toques y por fin alguien descolgó.

–Joe, ¿estás mirando las noticias? -escupió, sin darle tiempo a preguntar.

–No... Estaba durmiendo... -gruñó su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

–Pues ponlas ahora mismo -ordenó Koushiro sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

Tuvo que esperar casi un minuto en el que escuchó trozos de diversos programas que su amigo iba cambiando. Supo de inmediato que había llegado al correcto porque el silencio se volvió absoluto.

–No puede ser... -balbuceó Joe.

Sonriendo desde el televisor aparecía el rostro de Miyako Inoue. Sus padres y diversos hermanos la abrazaban y ella saludaba a la cámara con una expresión encantadora. Una presentadora con una sonrisa postiza y fingida leía los detalles de la noticia.

_"...que estaba, como les recordamos, desaparecida hace cuatro días, ha aparecido milagrosamente ilesa en su casa de Odaiba. La familia no ha querido hacer declaraciones sobre los detalles del supuesto secuestro, pero es suficiente con saber que Miyako está sana y salva y que no parece haber sufrido secuelas..."_

–Es una de ellos -murmuró Koushiro, apretando el móvil con más fuerza de la justa-. De ningún otro modo la hubiera dejado marchar como si nada...

Se mantuvieron en un tenso y significativo silencio hasta que el noticiario pasó a hablar sobre un choque en cadena en una avenida de Shinjuku. Joe se humedeció los labios y suspiró pesadamente.

–¿Qué hacemos? A lo mejor deberíamos advertir a Hikari y los demás sobre todo esto. La tal Miyako vive en Odaiba, está demasiado cerca de ellos... -opinó.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, y eso le resultó francamente molesto.

–¿Me estás oyendo, Koushiro?

–Espera, espera... -le cortó el otro, frotándose la cara para intentar pensar-. Déjame pensar: hay algo que no encaja...

Odiaba cuando le ocurría eso. La sensación de estar obviando algo pero no poder determinar el qué era con diferencia la que más rabia le daba. Sin embargo, dada su mente privilegiada, la respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.

–Claro... -susurró en dirección al teléfono-. La Oscuridad necesita desde su despertar disponer de una sangre poderosa. Utilizó a Mimi durante un tiempo, y ahora debe tener a esa chica, Miyako Inoue -echó un fugaz vistazo a la pantalla-. ¿De quién se ha nutrido en el espacio entre ambas?

Joe no se atrevió a proponer idea alguna porque no quería enturbiar el raciocinio de Koushiro. Por lo general era capaz de hallar las teorías más acertadas por sí mismo, y prefería callarse antes que soltar algo descabellado.

Al otro lado, Koushiro tuvo la idea definitiva. Jamás le había gustado tan poco llegar a una conclusión.

–Debería haberlo imaginado -murmuró. Sonó como si acabara de anunciar la muerte de alguien.

–¿El qué? -sugirió Joe.

Koushiro tardó un poco en escoger las palabras adecuadas. Se derrumbó en su silla de escritorio y se cubrió los ojos con una mano, ansiando evadirse de aquellas sombras amenazadoras que poblaban continuamente su vida. Supo de antemano que no iba a dormir en una larga, larga temporada.

–No sólo busca presas. Está reuniéndolos a _ellos_ -exhaló. Su voz temblaba levemente-. A todos. Quiere retarnos abiertamente.

* * *

La cuarta sinfonía de Beethoven emanaba del reproductor de CDs, reverberando en los muros y llenando el ambiente de una música expresiva y nada intimista, llena de altibajos y de pasiones explosivas. Sonrió con cierta melancolía, si es que él podía sentir algo así: había asistido a una de las primeras representaciones de aquella obra, casi doscientos años atrás en Viena. Beethoven había sido una persona especial, alguien con un don que posiblemente nunca había sido consciente de ello.

Esbozó una sonrisa complacida y ladeó la cabeza sobre un hombro en dirección a la persona que le acompañaba de pie en la penumbra. Las velas azules iluminaron el rostro de un muchacho, un joven que aún podía ser considerado un niño. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, ingenuo y sereno.

–¿Cuanto más tengo que esperar? -susurró. En su voz latía un profundo y mal camuflado deseo.

–Sólo un poco más -afirmó Ichijouji con locuacidad-. Cuando la Luz sea derrotada, tendré el poder para concederte tu deseo.

El chico no hizo nada por camuflar su decepción, pero se retiró la manga de la camisa y expuso su mano izquierda, extendiéndola hacia Ichijouji. La mano de éste se cerró sobre su muñeca y observó el pulso joven y chispeante que latía bajo la piel tierna y pálida. Acarició la daga que tenía en el bolsillo y la empuñó, dejando que la hoja de plata reluciera con la danzante luz azulada.

–Eres un buen chico, Iori...


End file.
